King of My Heart
by Queenshi137
Summary: Lee sungmin,seorang namja manis berusia 16 thn harus menghadapi serangan cinta dari 3 calon "suami" MESUM yang dipilihkan oleh orang tuanya. YAOI ! M-Preg . DLDR . KYUMIN ,HAEHYUK ,YEWOOK and other. chap 9 is UP . konflik datang !, review please..! KEEP LOVE KYUMIN
1. Chapter 1

**Kyumin : King of my Heart - Oneshoot?**

**Author :** Queenshi137

**Rating :** T+ (gak yakin)

**Genre : ** drama, Romance, humor gagal

** Cast :**

- Lee Sungmin(16th)

- Cho Kyuhyun(17th)

- Lee Donghae(18th)

- Lee Hyukjae(18th)

And other

**Disclaimer** : kyuppa milik bunny ming selamanya,tapi ming milik Queen seutuhnya hahaha#ketawanista #dikejarkyupakesamurai (_)

**Warning : ** Yaoi! Typo (S) , BOY X BOY ! Don't Like Don't Read! No copas tanpa seizin Queen ! No bash !

**Sumarry :**

Lee sungmin,seorang namja manis berusia 16 thn harus menghadapi serangan cinta dari 3 calon "suami" mesum yang dipilihkan oleh orang tuanya. Sanggupkah sungmin bertahan dan menemukan cinta sejatinya? Sumarry apa nih? #plakk

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Angin yang berhembus sedikit kencang dan gerimis yang telah mengguyur kota seoul sejak siang hari tak menghentikan langkah seorang namja manis yang tengah berjalan di sebuah kompleks perumahan elit di daerah cheongdam-dong,Gangnamgu. Lee sungmin-nama namja tersebut - berjalan dengan kaki yang sesekali dihentak-hentakan dan oh jangan lupakan bibir yang mengerucut itu,mengundang siapa saja untuk langsung "melahap"nya. sesekali juga terdengar umpatan-umpatan dari bibir shape M tersebut setiap mengingat kejadian yang menyebabkan dirinya berkeliaran dimalam yang dingin ini . lihatlah sekarang Tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan... hell, dicuaca yang cukup ekstrim ini dia tak mengenakan mantel tebal seperti kebanyakan orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya, dia hanya memakai seragam SM high school yang belum sempat ia ganti siang tadi.

Flashback on

" Shireo ! minnie tak mau umma ! minnie masih 16 tahun,dan kenapa umma menyebut mereka sebagai calon suami minnie ? Minnie ini NAMJA umma! Harusnya umma mencarikan calon istri saja..jebal umma,batalkan ne?" sungmin berlutut memeluk kaki sang umma-Lee Heechul yang masih memasang wajah seramnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Siang itu ketika sungmin baru memasuki rumah mewahnya usai pulang sekolah, ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan 5 orang namja yang tengah berkumpul di kediamannya. Terlihat 3 namja tampan tengah duduk manis dihadapan 2 namja dewasa yang disinyalir sebagai kedua orang tua sungmin, Lee Hangeng -sang appa dan Lee Heechul –umma cantiknya. Kalian pasti bingung mengapa ibu sungmin adalah seorang namja kan?

Well.. heechul adalah namja special yang terlahir dari garis keturunan sebagai namja yang memiliki rahim subur layaknya seorang yeoja ,itulah mengapa ia dapat melahirkan sungmin 16 thn yang lalu. Sudah cukupkan penjelasannya? Back to the story. 3 namja yang di duga sebagai sunbae sungmin di sekolahnya tersebut-dilihat dari seragam yang melekat ditubuh mereka- terlihat sedang membicarakan hal penting mengenai perjodohan...wait, siapa yang ingin menikah ? apa hubungannya dengan appa dan ummanya ? sungmin yang masih berdiri mematung tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan gerakan sang umma yang menariknya kedepan 3 namja tampan yang menurut sungmin bertampang pervert tersebut ~poor kyuhaehyuk

Dengan semangat 95 #apaan sih 95? #tahunlahirAuthor #plakk

Si chinderella menjelaskan bahwa ketiga namja tersebut adalah Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae . kandidat calon "suami" yang akan menjadi pendamping sungmin kelak yang tentu saja mendapat respon yang meledak-ledak(?) dari si bunny boy..

"tidak bisa begitu chagi ! hareboji Lee sudah menetapkan mereka sebagai calon suami minnie" hangeng yang tak tega dengan puppy eyes sungmin hanya bisa mengelus rambut anak semata wayangnya itu.

"tapi appa.. minnie tidak mau menikah muda..jebal appa~ katakan pada hareboji kalau minnie masing ingin sekolah ..umma~ "

oh lihatlah.. si bunny boy kita tengah melancarkan puppy attack 1000 volt pada umma cinderella-nya, membuat ke-tiga namja tampan yang semula duduk tenang kini mulai gelisah menahan kejolak(?) nafsu melihat namja kelinci tersebut merengek ..

"sudahlah minnie chagi... menikahlah dengan hyung , bukannya minnie akan bahagia jika menikah dengan hyung tampan ini? Hyung janji , kalau minnie mau menikah dengan hyung, hyung akan membelikan minni es krim vanila triple cone sepuasnya setiap hari, otthe? " hyukjae yang sudah tak tahan dengan ke-imutan calon "istri"nya tersebut mulai melanjarkan rayuan gombal yang membuat Queen ingin menguburnya di lembah monyet #digorokJewels

"eihh? Jinjja? Apa benar hyung? " sungmin yang emang dari sananya susah menolak godaan es krim tiba-tiba beringsut mendekati hyukjae yang menatapnya dengan senyum khas gummy smile-nya, membuat donghae dan kyuhyun ingin melemparnya ke author #kyaaaaMonyetJatuh #dirajamLagiSamaJewels

"tentu saja.. jadi bagaimana chagi ?" hyukjae atau yang akrab dipanggil hyukie kini telah berhasil menggenggam kedua tangan mungil milik sungmin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"aisss...jangan mau dengan siluman monyet itu minimin chagi.. apa kau mau menikah dengan dia ? bagaimana anak kalian kelak? Hiii~ apa kau mau melahirkan bayi-bayi monyet ? menikahlah dengan ku, lihat lihat.. aku membawakanmu lapis labu dari indonesia,bukannya kau suka labu? Tentu saja kau suka labu,lihat saja pantat indahmu yang mirip labu itu kekeke~ " si kyuhyun tiba-tiba melepas genggaman hyukjae pada sungmin , dan dengan cepat memeluk si bunny boy dan menyusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher sungminyang hanya bisa mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya merasakan pelukan hangat kyuhyun.

"yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan magnae sialan! Tepaskan tangan nistamu itu dari minnie chagi ku... dia hanya milikku ! arraseo? " donghae menarik sungmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya sembari mengelus pipinya seduktif

"nah chagi.. menikahlah dengan donghae hyung ne? Jangan dengarkan dua playboy gila itu, mereka hanya akan menyakiti mu saja. Bahkan selingkuhan mereka sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya "

"jangan dengarkan ikan busuk itu chagi, dialah yang playboy.. bahkan kemarin dia berkencan dengan yoona di club malam ..cihh dasar ikan busuk " hyukjae mencibir donghae dengan senyum sinis

"yakk ! jaga bicaramu siluman monyet ! aku tak melakukan apapun dengan yoona asal kau tau ! kau bahkan pernah me-rape tiffany di toilet sekolah,menjijikan"

GLUP

"mwo? Benarkah hyung ? tiffany nonna dari club drama yang cantik itu? " sungmin memicingkan matanya pada hyukjae, membuat tersangka menelan ludah gugup.

" ani ... tiffany yang memulainya, dia menggodaku di toilet dengan tubuhnya .. hyung hanya sedang khilaf saat itu chagi, yeoja itu yang bersalah ! coba dia tak membuka kancing baju seragamnya , aku takkan melihat dada besar menggoda itu~ " hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mengelus dadanya sendiri dengan gerakan memutar ,membayangkan insiden tempo hari , membuat ke –lima namja yang berada disana hanya bisa ber-sweat drop melihat tingkah mesumnya, ckckck otak yadongmu itu loh oppa.. (_ _")

"aissss.. pokoknya aku tak mau umma ! lihatlah mereka semua namja aneh yang mempunyai otak mesum tingkat tinggi! Apa umma mau aku hamil duluan sebelum resmi menikah? Hiii~ Andwae! " sungmin mengambil langkah seribu(?) meninggalkan kediamannya tersebut, mengacuhkan sang umma yang sudah mencak-mencak di depan pintu mendapati anak tunggalnya tak menghiraukan panggilannya.

"sudahlah.. mungkin minnie butuh waktu untuk menerima ini semua, lebih baik kita biarkan saja . kalian pulanglah dulu " hangeng menggandeng istri cantiknya itu memasuki kamar mereka , meninggalkan namja-namja tampan yang tengah mendengus kesal.

Flashback off

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, tengah meringkuk kedinginan di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang ada di kawasan kompleks rumahnya.

PLUK

Tiba-tiba sebuah mantel abu-abu bertengger(?) di pundaknya. Hangat.

"pulanglah min... kau bisa sakit jika ada di luar seperti ini tanpa pakaian tebal. Aku akan mengantarmu ,dan tak ada penolakan!"

DEG

DEG

Jantung sungmin berdetak cepat ketika matanya bertemu dengan obsidan kyuhyun..entahlah, wajah namja dihadapannya ini terlihat sangat tampan saat ini. Menimbulkan rona merah tipis di kedua pipi gembul sungmin, terpesona eoh?

Kini meraka berjalan beriringan menuju kawasan rumah sungmin yang memang tak jauh dari tempat kyuhyun menemukan sungmin tadi. Keheningan menyelimuti sepanjang perjalanan,seolah menambah kesan kaku di antara mereka,hingga akhirnya sungmin mencoba berbicara pada namja yang lebih tua disampingnya ini..

"emm.. hyung mencari minnie? Tidak pulang hyung? " kepala sungmin menoleh pada wajah kyuhyun sambil mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata indahnya. Mengundang kyuhyun untuk mengecup kelopak mata sang namja kelinci.

"aku tak akan bisa tenang jika membiarkanmu membeku di malam yang dingin seperti ini. Calon suami macam apa yang membiarkan "istri"nya keluyuran disaat orang lain justru tengah bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya. Hehe "

Tawa renyah kyuhyun mengalun begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan rona merah yang semakin menjalari(?) pipi sungmin, entahlah ..rasanya panas dan nyaman. Eh? Ada apa dengan mu Lee Sungmin...?

"tapi minnie belum ingin menikah hyung! Minnie ini namja, harusnya minnie menikah dengan yeoja.. bukan dengan namja juga , huhh !" bibir plump itu mengerucut lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kali hari ini.

"hahaha, mana ada yeoja yang akan menjadikanmu suami mereka min, kau bahkan lebih manis dari mereka. Lihatlah bibir dan tubuhmu itu, dan jangan lupakan kegilaanmu pada benda benda pink yang seharusnya hanya dilakukan oleh para yeoja itu. Masih mau mengelak eoh?"

"kau menyebalkan hyung! Aku tak akan sudi menikah denganmu..aishh jinjja!"

Sungmin berjalan cepat meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih tertawa dibelakangnya. Menjengkelkan sekali ! apa salahnya menyukai benda-benda pink? Warna pink juga sama dengan warna yang lain. Bukannya justru itu yang menyebabkan dia lebih gentleman dari namja lain... well, coba pikir, mana ada namja yang dengan berani mendeklarasikan kegilaannya akan benda pink? Paling-paling mereka akan menyembunyikan fakta itu dari orang-orang disekitarnya.. bukankah ini membuktikan bahwa uri sungmin adalah namja yang hebat? Am I right?

"hei hei.. berhentilah mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu, kau mau aku cium eoh? Kemarilah.. aku siap memakan bibir seksi mu itu chagi~ " kyuhyun mencoba menyeimbangi langkah sungmin hingga akhirnya ia bisa mencekal lengan namja incarannya tersebut.

"pervert ! tidak bisakah kau tak berfikir hal-hal yadong seperti itu ? Kau membuatku takut..lagipula aku takkan sudi kau cium dengan bibir tebal nan seksimu itu hyung , uupps!" sungmin membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan

"jadi kau menginginkan bibir seksi ku ini minimin chagi~ ? mengaku saja ,hehe" khyuhyun mengerling genit kearah sungmin yang mulai gugup ditatap dengan intens seperti itu

"mwo? aku tak kan rela kau cium hyung! kau kepedean sekahmmmmppppptttttt...!"

Terlambat, dua bibir itu kini bersatu dengan begitu eratnya. Memotong kalimat sungmin yang justru semakin menaikan libido kyuhyun yang susah payah ia tahan sedari tadi ..tangan kyuhyun menekan tengkuk sungmin, kepalanya bergerak kekiri dan kekanan dengan begitu ahlinya, memaksa sungmin untuk turut hanyut dalam ciuman panas yang kyuhyun ciptakan. Lama pagutan itu terjadi hingga sungmin mulai meronta dalam dekapan kyuhyun yang mau tak mau memaksa kyuhyun untuk melepaskan tautan bibir itu. Menyisakan rasa kehilangan yang tiba-tiba muncul..

"apa yang kau lakukan hyung! Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku ! aku membenci mu hyung !"

Sungmin berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun di sana, tak dipungkiri ,walaupun menjengkelkan tapi entah mengapa mampu membuat wajah sungmin memerah sempurna.

137

Kehadiran hyuhyun,donghae dan hyukjae membuat hari-hari sungmin yang semula tenang kini penuh dengan kejutan. Seperti saat ini, sungmin yang sedang menikmati makan siang dikantin sekolah bersama sepupu tercintanya Kim Ryeowook harus dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sebuah(?) badut besar yang tengah mengenakan kostum beruang berwarna coklat didepan mereka. Tentu saja kehadiran badut kesasar ini menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa yang tadinya tengah asyik menyantap makanan favorit mereka.

Si badut tiba-tiba memberikan 7 tangkai mawar pink kepada sungmin yang kini sedang memasang tampang cengo(?).

"untuk ku? " si badut mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir sungmin. Tak sampai disitu, si badut juga mengeluarkan sebuah note untuk sungmin. Lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan uri bunny boy yang berdiri mematung dengan muka bersemu merah setelah membaca note yang badut berikan tadi. Mengundang tatapan menyelidik dari sang sepupu yang melihat sungmin malah semakin memerah.

_Apakah bunga itu indah?_

_Tapi menurutku kau jauh lebih indah sungmin.._

_Hei~ apakah majahmu tengah memerah?_

_Jangan lakukan itu min ,atau aku akan mencium mu lagi,kkkke~_

_Ahh.. aku akan sangat beruntung jika kelak kita menikah._

_Akan ku buat wajah indahmu itu sering memerah nanti .._

_Pasti menakjubkan melihat wajah merah padammu itu di bawah kungkunganku pada malam malam panas kita nanti chagi~_

_Aishh kau membuatku ON min !_

" kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! "

Ryeowook yang berhasil mengambil note di tangan sungmin kini malah histeris sendiri membaca tulisan yang ternyata mengandung unsur yadong yang membuat author mimisan di pojokan #aigoo

"a..apa ini min? Siapa yang melakukan ini eoh? Mesum sekali ! "

"hai minnie chagi~ sedang makan siang rupanya . boleh hyung ikut bergabung dengan kalian ?"

Belum sempat ryeowook mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, donghae sudah duduk manis disamping sungmin yang belum usai dengan acara ber-blushing ria-nya.

"eoh? Ada apa dengan wajah mu chagi? Apa kau sakit hem? "

Oh rupanya si ikan ini tengah mengambil kesempatan di tengah kesempitan para readers.. lihat kedua tangannya yang telah mendarat sempurna di kedua sisi pipi merah sungmin. Menyentak alam bawah sadar namja manis tersebut untuk kembali ke tempat ia berpijak #loh emang dia dari mana? #abaikan

" donghae hyung? Sedang apa disini? " saking asyik kah kau melamun hingga tak menyadarinya huh? Kekeke~

" aigoo..kau sangat lucu chagi ! ah, aku ingin mengajakmu ke lotte world minggu ini, ottokhae? Apa kau mau hemm? " wajah donghae semakin dekat dengan wajah sungmin , mengalirkan hembusan nafas hangat yang membuat sungmin menahan nafas gugup..

PLETAKK

" yak appo ! kau ! berani-beraninya kau memukul kepalaku yang berharga ini eoh? Apa kau bisa ganti rugi jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kepala yang kau pukul ini? Bahkan otakmu itu tak berharga sama sekali monkey mesum! "

Hyukjae yang disinyalir sebagai tersangka pemukulan kini hanya menunjukan cengiran tanpa dosa. Tak berniat sama sekali meladeni tatapan tajam donghae yang mengarah padanya.

"hai minnie ... apa yang kau lakukan bersama ahjushi mesum ini eoh? Berhati-hatilah chagi, dia punya otak yadong yang sangat berbahaya untuk namja manis sepertimu."

Hyukjae mengacak rambut sungmin dengan lembut. Membuat donghae menyentak tangan itu kasar

" jangan bicara sembarangan nyuk, kaulah yang punya otak ter-yadong diantara aku dan kyuhyun. Bahkan kaset yadong mu melebihi jumlah kaset game magnae kita itu..ckckck, dasar ahjushi mesum " donghae kini berdiri dari bangkunya ,menyilangkan tangan didada,membuat ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas dan berbisik pada sungmin.

"pssssttt.. min, ayo kita tinggalkan saja mereka . aku muak melihatnya."

Ryeowook menggandeng tangan sungmin ,meninggalkan perdebatan antara dua spesies beda alam yang masih asyik memperdebatkan siapa yang mempunyai otak teryadong ,yang jelas-jelas kita tau siapa juaranya.

In other place..

"ne ,eomma tenang saja. Aku berjanji akan mendapatkan my baby sungminie untuk eomma jadikan menantu dikeluarga cho. Ahh.. tak perlu eomma. Aku tak butuh bantuan apapun saat ini. " terlihat seorang namja berkulit putih pucat tengah asyik menelpon dengan sang eomma di bawah sebuah pohon di belakang kelasnya.

" ne? Appa ingin bicara? Baiklah.. berikan padanya eomma.."

" kekeke~ aku bahkan sudah merasakan bibir kenyalnya appa. mwo Mesum? Bukannya appa yang mesum? Seenaknya saja ber this and that di dapur tengah malam dengan eomma, aku bahkan harus susah payah menutup telinga zelo agar tak mendengar desahan eomma, ck menyusahkan " buah memang tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, si magnae mesum ini ternyata mengikuti jejak sang appa yang juga mesum..ckckck..

"baiklah baiklah.. akhir pekan ini aku akan pulang. Ne, ne .. tak usah khawatir appa, anak mu yang tampan ini pasti bisa meluluhkan hati sungminie my baby, hahaha .. ne , baiklah. Anyeong" jangan heran dengan pembicaraan tersebut, kyuhyun memang tak tinggal serumah dengan orang tua dan namdongsaengnya sejak berumur 16 tahun . ia memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah apartement yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Beralasan ingin mandiri pada sang umma, akhirnya ia bisa mengantongi izin untuk tinggal sendiri dengan catatan harus sering-sering mengunjungi sang umma. Padahal alasan utama kyuhyun untuk tinggal sendiri adalah agar ia bebas bermain game hingga larut malam tanpa omelan sang umma. Ck, apakah hanya game yang ada di pikiranmu oppa?

Ketika kyuhyun tengah berbelok menuju kelasnya, tak sengaja mata hazel itu menangkap sosok sang pujaan hati yang sedang berjalan dengan namja pendek yang ia kenal sebagai Kim ryeowook , incaran Kim yesung ,teman sebangkunya.

" min... minimin tunggu ! " kyuhyun sedikit berlari mengejar langkah sungmin didepannya.

" minnie sepertinya ada yang memanggilmu " ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya , mencoba mencari asal suara yang diyakini tengah memanggil sang sepupu.

" eoh? Kyuhyun hyung? Kenapa berlari seperti itu hyung? Lihatlah, mukamu jadi berkeringat seperti ini " sungmin yang menoleh karena suara ryeowook, tak sengaja melihat kyuhyun yang tengah berlari sambil memanggil namanya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut menunjukan kebingungannya, namun tiba-tiba saja ia mengambil sapu tangan soft pink yang ada di saku celana dan mengelap peluh di wajah kyuhyun yang sudah berada di hadapannya. Membuat ryeowook memicingkan mata dan kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum tipis dengan nafas yang ter-senggal senggal.

" hah.. hah.. aku mengejarmu min , ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin menjauh dari ryewook yang hanya bisa mendengus kesal, memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas sendirian.

" min.. soal ciuman malam itu aku minta maaf, mianhae.. walau sebenarnya aku bahagia karena akulah yang mengambil ciuman pertama mu..hehe"

Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di atap sekolah, berdiri di pagar pembatas sambil melihat siswa-siswa yang tengah bermain sepak bola di bawah.

" huh.. padahal aku berharap bahwa ciuman pertamaku akan ku lakukan dengan pendamping hidupku kelak " sungmin bergumam lirih namun masih dapat di dengar oleh kyuhyun yang berdiri disampingnya.

" kau tau? Aku sangat bahagia ketika mendengar bahwa hareboji Lee menjadikan ku salah satu kandidat suami mu, awalnya aku tak setuju dengan perjodohan konyol yang keluarga Lee, Kim dan Cho lakukan. Tapi begitu eomma memberiku foto mu , aku merasa sangat senang saat itu. kau , seorang namja manis yang mampu membuat ku yang saat itu baru berusia 11 tahun jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.. " sungmin sudah ingin bertanya mengenai pernyataan kyuhyun namun urung ketika melihat wajah penuh senyum kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang memandang awan yang bergerak di atas kepala mereka.

" saat itu , aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi eomma selalu melarangku dengan alasan kau belum boleh mengetahui tentang perjodohan ini. Dan satu satunya yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah mengagumi sosokmu dari jauh. Diam-diam memberikan boneka bunny saat kau berulang tahun.. hingga akhirnya kau mendaftar sebagai siswa baru di sekolah ini, saat itu aku bahkan berteriak seperti orang gila begitu tau kau lulus tes min kkkk~" sudut bibir sungmin tertarik ,membentuk sebuah senyum tulus ketika mendengar kekehan kyuhyun.

" rasanya aku ingin berlari memelukmu . Tapi lagi-lagi yang bisa aku lakukan hanya melihatmu diam diam. Hingga akhirnya chullie umma mengundang ku dan hyungnim untuk berkunjung ke rumahmu, sebenarnya aku tak suka jika harus bersaing dengan hyukie dan donghae hyung, mereka namja mesum berotak yadong min, bisa bahaya jika kau sampe di rape-rape oleh mereka... Andwae ! hanya aku yang boleh me-rape mu min"

Pletak

"aww.. appo min. Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku chagi ! appoyo~ "

Demi seluruh benda-benda pink yang ada dilemarinya, sungmin benar benar tak habis pikir dengan namja tampan disebelahnya ini, ujung-ujungnya pasti mengenai hal yadong. Bahkan kyuhyun dengan seenaknya menarik tangan sungmin untuk membelai kepala yang baru saja mendapat "hadiah manis" namun tragis dari sang pujaan hati.

"kau pantas mendapatkannya hyung. Kau sungguh mesum ternyata. Bagaimana mungkin hareboji memilihmu eoh? Ahh.. aku tak menyangka jika hadiah-hadiah yang selalu ku temukan di pintu rumahku itu dari mu hyung. Dan bagaimana mungkin kau menyukai ku saat itu ? selama itukah kau menyukai ku hyung ? " kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menangkup kedua pipi sungmin dengan tangannya

" Anhi... aku tak menyukaimu"

DEG

"mwo? bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau.."

" anhi min, aku tak menyukaimu.. aku mencintai mu ,, saranghae minimin..jeongmal saranghae "

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung sungmin berdetak dengan cepat mendengar kalimat kyuhyun, rona merah mulai terlukis di wajah mulusnya. Hanya saja, ini adalah pengalaman pertama sungmin begitu dekat dengan namja lain mengingat selama ini ia selalu menolak berdekatan dengan namja-namja yang mencoba mendekatinya. Sungmin masing terkurung dalam bayang-bayang 'dia'. Itulah mengapa ia tak mengijinkan siapa pun mengetuk pintu hatinya hingga saat ini. 'dia' masih memenuhi ruang kosong dalam hati sungmin. Tapi sekarang, Hatinya menghangat namun juga bingung diwaktu yang bersamaan. Dia juga mulai merasa meyukai kyuhyun sejak insiden malam itu, tapi apakah rasa yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah cinta? Atau hanya perasaan kagum semata akan ketampanan kyuhyun? Atau pelariankah?

" hyung.. aku..aku tak tau harus menjawab apa. Mianhae hyung.. aku benar benar bingung " sungmin menunduk ,takut jika kyuhyun akan membencinya setelah ini.

"hei hei tak apa min. Aku tau kau butuh waktu. Sekarang izinkan aku untuk berada di dekatmu min, membuatmu perlahan membalas perasaanku , bisakah?"

kyuhyun memandang lekat kedua mata sendu sungmin, seolah menyakinkan bahwa ia akan tetap bertahan dan memberikan kebahagian pada sungmin. Kyuhyun mendekap erat tubuh mungil di depannya itu ketika sungmin mengangguk , mengiyakan kemauan kyuhyun.

" gomawo min... gomawo "

Dikarenakan ke tiga kandidat calon "suami" sungmin tengah duduk di tingkat terakhir high school yang tentu saja akan disibukkan dengan ujian akhir(disini kyuhyun loncat kelas ne ...) maka hareboji Lee mengadakan pertemuan di kediaman sang cucu mengenai kelangsungan rencana perjodohan yang telah disepakati. Dari pertemuan tersebut, diputuskan bahwa Lee sungmin HARUS segera memilih siapa orang yang akan menjadi pendampingnya kelak dalam waktu 1 bulan. Selama 1 bulan itu pun donghae,hyukjae dan kyuhyun terus melakukan berbagai cara untuk mengambil hati si namja manis. Bahkan mereka bertiga pernah berkelahi di tengah pasar tradisional hanya karena ingin memutuskan siapa yang lebih berhak membawa belanjaan sungmin kala itu. alhasil, pasar tersebut dibuat heboh dengan aksi ketiga namja tampan yang tengah asik saling jambak-menjambak (loh ... kok kayak perkelahian yeoja? Ais, abaikan! ) . hari ini adalah hari ke 30 sejak dikeluarkannya keputusan sang kakek. Sebuah jamuan makan malam pun dibuat dalam rangka pengumuman keputusan siapa yang akan menjadi yang terpilih. Semua pihak telah berkumpul di halaman belakang kediaman Lee hangeng yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa. Duduk manis disebuah meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang lengkap dengan hidangan yang disuguhkan sang tuan rumah. Makan malam telah usai, tapi tak ada satupun yang bersuara, membuat atmosfer menjadi sangat kaku. Bahkan sang hareboji hanya diam sembari melihat hamparan bintang di langit malam. Hingga akhirnya Lee sungmin- orang yang memegang peran penting atas sebab terjadinya pertemuan ini berdehem pelan. Mencoba membuka suara , memecah puzzle yang masih abstrak.

"ehem.. hareboji.. minnie akan mengumumkan pilihan minnie tapi setelah hareboji mengabulkan permintaan minnie. Minnie ingin siapa pun yang minnie pilih, hareboji bersedia memberikan waktu 14 hari sebagai masa percobaan . jika dalam waktu tersebut dia bisa membuat minnie jatuh cinta. Maka minnie akan menurutu permintaan hareboji untuk di nikahkan . otthe ? bolehkah? "

Sungmin memegang ujung bajunya erat, takut jika sang hareboji akan melayangkan protes atas permintaannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia tak mau jatuh dengan orang yang salah. Hatinya masih sakit jika mengingat bagaimana kisahnya bersama 'dia' dulu. Rasa takut yang sampai sekarang seolah membelenggunya untuk tetap berdiam dalam kehampaan. Setiap ia ingin keluar dari belenggu itu, setiap itu pula ia mengingat sakitnya cinta.

"baiklah... hareboji setuju . sekarang berikan jawabannya. Lihatlah, mereka bahkan seperti orang yang menunggu hukuman mati. Hahaha, sungguh menggelikan". Hareboji Lee menunjuk ketiga namja tampan yang duduk di hadapannya menggunakan dagu. Tertawa renyah melihat tingkah diam sekaligus konyol mereka. Bahkan hyukjae sudah berkeringat dingin dari tadi. Walau hareboji Lee tak tahu bahwa penyebab sebenarnya ia berkeringat adalah karena ia sedang menahan hasrat buang air kecilnya. Tak lucukan jika ia permisi ketoilet disaat seperti ini. Bisa hancur image yang telah ia bangun bukan ? aishh.. benar benar.

Semua mata kini tengah menatap was-was pada sungmin. Menunggu sebuah nama yang akan terlontar dari mulut indah itu. sungguh, suasana ini lebih menegangkan ketimbang saat author nunggu hasil exam kemaren, wkwkwk #abaikan

" aku...aku memilih..." sungmin mendongak melihat orang-orang disekelilingnya..mengambil nafas sejenak lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada orang yang ia pilih.

" dia.. aku memilih dia hareboji" ucapnya lirih

" kyaaaa... terimakasih minnie chagi, kau memang tak salah memilihku. Akan ku jadikan kau ratu ikan termanis sepanjang lautan hahaha... oh my god sun ! aku sudah tau jika kau memilihku chagi~ " donghae terlonjak girang dari duduknya. Mengoceh tak jelas , menimbulkan tatapan malas dari heechul dan hyukjae yang tengah menundukkan kepala. Menelan kekecewaan.

"babo ! lihatlah , bukan kau yang ia pilih, tapi kyuhyun.. Apa kau buta heh? Ckck, ku rasa kau perlu ke dokter donghae . Tsk~ " heechull berdecak sebal

" mwo? ja..jadi ... apa kau menolakku minie? Wae? " ternyata donghae mengira jika jari telunjuk itu mengarah padanya yang duduk disebelah kyuhyun.

Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sesak, apalagi melihat senyum mengembang dibibir sang magnae yang tengah menatap sungmin. Miris..

"baiklah.. sekarang kita sudah tau jawabannya. Aku harap kalian mengerti situasi ini. Ahh.. badanku pegal jika harus duduk disini lebih lama lagi. Hanggeng , bawalah istri mu masuk. Dan kalian berdua, bergabunglah dengan ingin minum teh dengan kalian "

Seakan mengerti keinginan kyuhyun , ia beranjak meninggalkan sang cucu dan calon cucu menantunya setelah sebelumnya menarik tangan hyukjae dan donghae. Hanggeng menghampiri sang putra dan mencium sekilah pelipisnya. Seolah memberikan kekuatan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Hyukjae yang berjalan di belakang hanggeng berhenti tepat dihadapan sungmin, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat dimengerti..

" min, hyung akan tetap berusaha. Bukankah kau masih memberikan waktu percobaan untuk kyuhyun. Dan jika dia tak bisa membuatmu mencintainya, maka saat itu aku akan membuatmu berpaling padaku. Aku mencintaimu hingga akhir "

setelah mengatakan itu, hyukjae masuk ke dalam mengikuti langkah hanggeng, meninggalkan sungmin yang mematung dengan pandangan kosong,

" _aku mencintaimu hingga akhir "_

" _aku mencintaimu hingga akhir "_

" _aku mencintaimu hingga akhir "_

"...min? "

"sungmin..?"

" Lee sungmin !"

Panggilan kyuhyun seolah menyadarkannya dari ingatan abu- abu itu..

Ingatan yang tak bisa ia nilai hitam dan putihnya. Ingatan tentang 'dia' yang masih belum bisa terhapus waktu...

" em, ya? Ada apa hyung? "

"kau melamun? Apa kau terpaksa min? " kyuhyun mengambil tempat di sebelah sungmin.

" aku tidak tau hyung.. aku bingung. Yang aku tau adalah , aku merasa nyaman berada didekat hyung, dan kesepian ketika hyung tak membuatku kesal. Maka dari itu, minnie meminta masa percobaan , agar minnie bisa mengetahui perasaan minnie pada hyung... "

Kyuhyun menunggu dengan sabar penjelasaan sungmin, memberikan waktu agar sungmin mengeluarkan curahan hatinya.

" maafkan minnie ,hyung... jika harus membuat hyung menunggu lagi " melihat kepala sungmin yang menunduk, kyuhyun mengangkat dagu sungmin untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. Tersenyum lembut kemudian bergerak memeluknya.

" tak apa , aku senang kau menepati janjimu. Percayalah.. cinta akan menemukan jalannya sendiri. Dan cintaku akan menuntunmu untuk pulang ke tempat seharusnya cintamu barlabuh... saranghae min "

Meskipun sungmin belum membalas pernyataan cintanya, tapi ia sudah bersyukur dengan keadaan ini. Setidaknya, ia tidak harus pulang dengan tangan kosong seperti dua hyung-nya kan?

Kyuhyun mengajak sungmin untuk masuk kedalam , sembari melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu sungmin. Mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga sungmin, berbisik seduktif dan menyeringai setelahnya.

" kau harus bersiap minimin.. bersiaplah untuk jatuh padaku. Kau hanya milikku ~ " tangannya yang semula melingkar di bahu kini perlahan turun , meremas bongkahan kenyal di bagian belakang tubuh sungmin, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan sungmin yang masih berdiam ditempat.

" YA ! Cho Kyuhyuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn ! "

Sungmin berlari mengejar langkah kyuhyun . mukanya merah padam. Namun dalam hati ia berharap bahwa pilihan ini akan membuka pintu kebahagiannya. Membawa kesedihan masa lalunya menguap bersama angin. Ya.. dia bertekad untuk membuka diri sepenuhnya untuk kyuhyun. Membiarkan cinta kyuhyun masuk dan menguasai hati dan fikirannya. Ia percaya, _**cinta akan menemukan sendiri jalannya. .**_

_**Dan cinta kyuhyun akan menuntunnya.**_

END

or TBC?

Annyeong.. ni ff pertama yg Queen publish disini ..wkwkwk. gaje kah?

Uwaaa... mian klo gaje ya? Ini bisa jadi oneshoot atau juga bisa ada lanjutannya, tergantung permintaan readers semua...ulala !

So, review please !

Queen Tunggu lohh #kedipkedip

**Keep love KYUMIN ! **Love u all~


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyumin : King of my Heart **

**Author :** Queenshi137

**Rating :** T+ (gak yakin)

**Genre : ** drama, Romance, humor gagal

**Cast :**

- Lee Sungmin(16th)

- Cho Kyuhyun(17th)

- Lee Donghae(18th)

- Lee Hyukjae(18th)

And other

**Disclaimer** : kyuppa milik bunny ming selamanya,tapi ming milik Queen seutuhnya hahaha#ketawanista #dikejarkyupakesamurai (_)

**Warning : ** Yaoi! Typo (S) , BOY X BOY ! Don't Like Don't Read! No copas tanpa seizin Queen ! No bash !

**Sumarry :**

Lee sungmin,seorang namja manis berusia 16 thn harus menghadapi serangan cinta dari 3 calon "suami" mesum yang dipilihkan oleh orang tuanya. Sanggupkah sungmin bertahan dan menemukan cinta sejatinya? Sumarry apa nih? #plakk

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" min, bukankah kau sudah memilih kyuhyun hyung? Lalu kenapa hyukkie hyung masih mendekatimu? Kau akan dibunuh si evil itu jika dia melihatmu tengah bicara sedekat itu dengan saingannya. Hiii~ hanya membayangkannya saja aku sudah merinding. "

Wookie dan sungmin yang sedang duduk di bangku mereka kini tengah melihat punggung hyukjae yang mulai menjauh. Yaa.. sesuai ucapannya malam itu. hyukjae masih mencoba mendekati sungmin, apalagi ini masih hari ke-2 masa percobaan sungmin pada kyuhyun. Masih banyak waktu yang ia miliki untuk mendapatkan cinta sungmin. Sebegitu cinta kah? Mungkin akan mudah bagi seorang Lee hyukjae untuk mencari puluhan yeoja atau namja untuk dijadikan kekasih. Namun dengan sungmin, ia merasakan hal yang berbeda. Keinginan untuk selalu berada di samping sosok sungmin seolah tak terbendung lagi . Sosok yang bahkan baru ia kenal 2 bulan lalu, saat sang appa memberi tahu prihal perjodohan itu. melihat senyum polos sungmin kala itu , ia merasa menemukan orang yang tepat. Tepat mengisi ruang hatinya yang selama ini tak merasakan cinta murni, bukan hanya nafsu dan obsesi.

" aku tak bisa wookie, hyukjae hyung sangat baik padaku. Aku tak bisa melarangnya dekat denganku, tidak untuk sekarang. " sungmin melipat tangannya di atas bangku, menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" lalu bagaimana dengan kyuhyun hyung heh? Kau kan tau bagaimana overprotective-nya dia terhadap mu. Bukankah kau sedang mencoba mencintainya, lalu kenapa masih dekat dengan hyukjae hyung? issh.. kau terlalu baik min. Tsk~ jangan sampai kejadian yang sama terulang kembali. 'dia' bahkan meninggalkanmu karena sifat bodohmu itu "

Wookie hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Namun membelalakan mata setelahnya. Tak seharusnya ia membicarakan tentang 'dia' didepan sungmin setelah kejadian saat itu. rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menyelimutinya ketika melihat tubuh sungmin yang menegang.

" kau benar wookie, 'dia' memang pergi karna kebodohanku saat itu. 'dia' menghilang karena ku. Akulah yang bodoh.. aku memang namja bodoh " rasa bersalah ryeowook semakin besar ketika melihat tubuh mungil itu bergetar. Membuatnya melihat sungmin yang rapuh. Sama dengan sungmin saat junior school dulu. Sungminya yang malang...

" siapa yang kalian maksud dengan 'dia' ? " suara bass itu membuat nafas ryeowook tercekat. Ia tau suara itu. suara orang yang ia harapkan bisa memberikan sepupu tercintanya itu sebuah kebahagiaan nyata, bukan semu seperti dulu.

" ne? A..Ah, anhi. Kami sedang membicarakan soal ..em , soal kang seongsaeng. Ne , kang seongsaeng begitu bodoh menjelaskan pelajaran sejarah korea yang tentu saja telah lewat masanya. Hahaha, benarkan min?"

" i..iya. ngomong-ngomong ,sedang apa hyung dikelas minnie? " sungmin membuat nada suara senormal mungkin. Dia tak ingin siapa pun saat ini tau mengenai orang 'itu' . orang yang masih memegang kunci hati sungmin..

" aku rindu padamu min. Yesung hyung mengacuhkanku dikelas. Dia sibuk bicara pada 'anaknya ' itu. apa apaan orang itu.. apa dia pikir Ddangkoma akan mengerti tentang pelajaran biolagi yang ia jelaskan? Aish, dia benar benar "

Kyuhyun menarik bangku di depan meja sungmin dan ryeowook,lalu memutarnyaa menghadap sungmin.

" ddangkoma? Nugu hyung ? " sungmin menatap hazel kyuhyun

" Ddangkoma itu adalah kur .. "

" kyaaaaaaa! Benarkah yesung hyung membawa Ddangkoma kesekolah hari ini ? omo, aku belum mendengar suara 'anak' itu hari ini.. ah, lebih baik aku menemui yesung hyung sekarang. Bye minnie..."

Kalimat kyuhyun langsung terpotong oleh teriakan 8 oktaf milik ryeowook. Membuat sungmin buru buru untuk menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"aish.. orang bodoh bertambah lagi hari ini. Suara dia bilang ? cih, suara apa yang akan dikeluarkan Kura-kura itu? mereka seperti keluarga bodoh saja ." Kyuhyun mendecih pelan, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan duo Kim tersebut.

"jadi Ddangkoma itu kura-kura? Hahahaha... " kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap sungmin yang sedang tertawa. Begitu manis dan cantik.

" kau semakin cantik jika tertawa seperti itu min kekeke~ pantas saja eomma sangat tak sabar menjadikanmu menantu di keluarga Cho. "

BLUSH

Ucapan kyuhyun sontak membuat wajah bak porselen itu memerah sempurna. Sungmin hanya bisa merunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari kyuhyun. Entahlah.. dia merasa sangat malu saat ini..

" bicara soal eomma, apa kau mau berkunjung ke rumahku akhir pekan nanti? Kebetulan namdongsaeng ku berulang tahun. Eomma pasti akan masak banyak , tentu saja di sana juga ada lapis labu yang kau bilang enak itu.. bagaimana? "

"jinjja? Minnie mau hyung. Minnie mau. Uwa, lapis itu benar benar enak hyung.. apakah makanan itu di jual disini?" wajah antusias sungmin lagi lagi membuat kyuhyun semakin terperangkap dalam cinta namja didepannya ini.

" ahni, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang jika itu lapis indonesia hem? Eomma memang selalu memesannya dari toko kue terkenal disana"

Tetttttttttt...(anggap aja ini suara bel ea? Hehe )

" ahh, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Aku harus ke kelas sekarang. Nanti malam aku telpon ne? Annyeong minimin chagi~ cup "

Setelah mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipi gembul sungmin, kyuhyun keluar dengan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana. Menarik perhatian yeoja yeoja dikelas sungmin. Come on, siapa yang tak mengenal kyuhyun, siswa SM high school yang terkenal jenius dan juga tampan. Mereka tidak tau saja bagaimana pervert-nya orang ini (_ _")

***137***

Pagi-pagi sekali sungmin sudah terlihat Rapi. Menggunakan sweater pink berbahan wol dipadukan dengan jeans berwarna putih . terlihat begitu simple tapi manis. Ah, tentu saja harus terlihat manis, ia akan kerumah kyuhyun pagi ini. Setelah 15 menit menunggu, akhirnya kyuhyun menjemputnya dengan mobil Hyundai NF sonata-nya.

"mian min, apa kau sudah menunggu lama ?" kyuhyun buru buru turun dari mobil , namun berenti seketika di depan sungmin.

" Anio hyung... kajja . aku sudah tak sabar memakan lapis labu itu, hehe" sungmin menarik tangan kyuhyun, tanpa melihat semburat merah tipis yang tiba-tiba mampir di pipi kyuhyun. Ada apa denganmu oppa?

" ah, ne ...kajja"

Mobil keluaran korea itu pun mulai bergerak meninggalkan kediaman sungmin. Selama perjalanan ,sungmin hanya sibuk mengutak-atik smartphone pink yang ada di tangannya. Bagaimana ada namja secantik ini , lihatlah bibir dan hidungnya, apakah ia melakukan operasi? Ah, tidak-tidak , itu pasti alami. Lalu lihat tubuh mungilnya itu, err memang sedikit berisi, tapi itu sungguh seksi. Kapan aku bisa melihat tubuh polosnya itu ? batin kyuhyun. Rupanya sedari tadi dia sedang memperhatikan tubuh sungmin dengan kadar yadong yang ditularkan oleh hyung monyetnya itu. benar-benar pervert

Setelah menempuh 30 menit perjalanan. Akhirnya mereka sampai dikediaman kyuhyun. Disambut dengan teriakan histeris sang eomma, Cho Leeteuk.

" Omona ! minnie sudah datang.. ah, ayo masuk chagi~ kau manis sekali "

Leeteuk merangkul pundak sungmin dengan senyum yang menampilkan dimple di pipi putihnya. Membuat sungmin mau tak mau juga membalas senyum tersebut.

"ne ahjumma... terimakasih "

"jangan panggil ahjumma chagi~ panggil teukie eomma saja bagaimana?" leeteuk menatap sungmin dengan pandangan memohon

" ne teukie eomma.." jawab sungmin malu-malu

"kyaaaaa... neomu kyeopta. Sering-seringlah berkunjung minnie-ah "

" sudahlah yeobo, kau membuat sungmin takut. Kajja kita mulai makan malam ini. Lihatlah uri zelo sudah kelaparan sejak tadi " sang kepala keluarga - Cho kangin hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat tingkah sang istri

" Matsige deuseyo ! "

***137***

" andwae eomma ! kenapa sungmin harus tidur dengan zelo ? harusnya dia tidur denganku " kyuhyun masih belum menyetujui keputusan sang eomma yang menyuruh sungmin tidur dengan zelo,adik kyuhyun .

Karena hari sudah malam , Leetuek memaksa sungmin untuk menginap. Dan berjanji akan mengantarkannya pulang esok subuh agar tak terlambat ke sekolah. Dan disinilah sungmin sekarang, di kamar zelo bersama Leetuek dan kyuhyun yang masih saja berdebat.

" dan membiarkanmu berduaan dengan sungmin dikamar eoh? Tidak akan kyuhyun-ah . aku tau otak mesum mu itu tak jauh beda dengan appa mu " leetuek menatap putra sulungnya dengan tatapan mengejek

" memang kenapa eomma? Sungmin kan akan menjadi 'istri' ku, aku berhak menyentuhnya. Apa bedanya jika sungmin hamil sekarang eomma ? toh nanti juga sungmin tetap akan hamil anakku . eomma sungguh tak peka " kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya,membuat author ingin muntah #hiii~

" yakk Kyuhyun / hyung !" suara Leetuek dan sungmin membuat zelo mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Lindungi otak polosku tuhan-batin zelo.

" aishh.. pokoknya aku tak mau eomma. Sungmin tak boleh seranjang dengan zelo, aku tak mengizinkannya tidur dengan namja lain meskipun itu adik ku sendiri. Kajja min "

" yakk ! lepaskan sungmin kyu. Hei hei , buka pintunya " Leetuek menggedor pintun kamar kyuhyun yang telah tertutup. Tak habis pikir dengan tingkah anaknya yang tiba-tiba membopong sungmin seperti karung beras tanpa memperdulikan penolakan sungmin.

"hais.. awas kalau kau berani membuatnya tak bisa berjalan besok kyuhyun . eomma akan membakar semua koleksi game mu."

Di dalam kamar kyuhyun...

Setelah mengunci kamar, kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuh sungmin di tempat tidur king size-nya. Menindih tubuh mungil sungmin dan membekap mulut sungmin dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya.

"sttt.. diamlah min. Aku akan benar-benar menyerangmu jika kau masih saja berisik. "

" hemmmmmpppppptttt " sungmin berusaha berbicara pada kyuhyun

' kau mau aku melepaskan tanganku ?" ia menatap sungmin yang mengangguk

"baiklah, tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak teriak . arra?" lagi-lagi sungmin mengannguk. Membuat kyuhyun melepaskan tangan yang membekap mulut sungmin.

" a..apa yang hyung lakukan ? beranjaklah dari tubuh minnie, hyung . " sugmin memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan mata kyuhyun dengan jarak sedekat ini.

" apa kau grogi eoh? Kekeke~ kau benar-benar membuat little Cho bangun min" kyuhyun mengelus pipi sungmin seduktif

" MWO? apa maksud hyung? Little Cho ? " sungmin tersentak dan refleks mendorong tubuh kyuhyun hingga terjatuh disamping tempat tidur.

"aishh, kau membuat pantatku sakit min " kyuhyun bangkit dan duduk di samping sungmin yang memasang wajah takut

" ne.. little cho, patner dari little min , hehe" kyuhyun menepuk sesuatu di tengah selangkangan sungmin. Membuat sungmin menyadari maksud dari kyuhyun tadi. Aigoo ..selamatkan nyawamu mingppa (_ _"

" kyaaaaaaa... mesum. Aku ingin pulang saja " sungmin mulai bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah pintu sebelum sebuah lengan menarik dan memeluknya posesif dari belakang.

"jangan pergi min, aku hanya bercanda. Aku memang ingin menyentuhmu, tapi setelah kau resmi menjadi nyonya Cho. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjagamu. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu min, sekarang ,esok dan selamanya. Sekarang temani aku tidur ne? "

Kyuhyun lalu menggiring tubuh sungmin untuk berbaring. Mengecup keningnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sungmin.

" jaljjayo min... saranghae "

***137***

Hari ke 10 masa percobaan..

Sungmin berjalan menuju lokernya. Mengambil baju olahraga yang ia simpan disana. Ketika hendak memasukkan kunci, tiba-tiba sebuah suara yeoja mengagetkannya.

"Lee Sungmin? " merasa dirinya di panggil, ia menengok ke arah suara.

" ne? " terlihat seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sungmin tau siapa yeoja ini. Dia adalah senior-nya dikelas melukis, seohyun .

" apa benar kau dekat dengan kyuhyun oppa saat ini? "

" emm.. ne nonna " entah kenapa sungmin merasakan aura yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding

" jadi benar gosip murahan itu heh? Tsk~ benar benar tak bisa dipercaya. Bagaimana bisa kau mendekati orang yang sudah punya yeojachingu eoh ? namja jalang cih.. "

Mata sungmin membulat. Terkejut dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan untuknya. Apa maksud yeoja ini? Benarkah dia kekasih kyuhyun ?

"aku harap kau menjauh dari kekasihku Lee sungmin-ssi atau kau akan tau akibatnya. " setelah mengatakan itu, seohyun meninggalkan sungmin dengan langkah anggunnya. Bibirnya mengeluarkan sebuah seringai menakutkan.

" astaga sungmin ! kenapa kau malah melamun disitu eoh? cepatlah sedikit "

Ryeowook menghampiri sungmin dan menariknya ke ruang ganti.

" hah..hah.. melelahkan . kenapa harus lompat tinggi sih, sudah tau aku pendek. " kini Ryeowok dan sungmin tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan setelah pelajaran olahraga dari park seongsaeng.

"jangan mengeluh terus wookie, nasib ku bahkan lebih parah" sungmin mengelap peluh diwajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang tergantung di bahunya.

" ahh.. ya, ya. Setidaknya aku tidak harus terjatuh tadi..kekeke~ "

" kau jatuh min? Gwaenchana ? " hyukjae tiba-tiba berjongkok melihat lutut kiri sungmin yang tampak membiru

" a..ah, nan gwenchana hyukie hyung. Tadi hanya terjadi sedikit benturan" sungmin menatap ryeowook seolah mengatakan ini-semua-salahmu.

HUP

"gyaaaaaaa" sungmin refleks melingkarkan tangannya di leher hyukjae yang tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju ruang kesehatan

"jangan bergerak min, nanti kau jatuh " nasehat hyukjae sontak membuat pergerakan sungmin berhenti dalam gendongan namja hiperaktif itu.

Kyuhyun POV

Aish, rugi aku mengajak yesung hyung kekantin. Uangku jadi ludes untuk mentraktirnya tadi. Ini semua karena jung seongsaeng, kalau saja hari ini dia masuk ,aku tak kan berkeliaran begini bersama manusia big head di sampingku ini. Ah tapi tak ada salahnya juga aku berjalan-jalan sebentar, lumayan kan bisa jadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswi yang melihatku. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan menolak pesona tampanku ini eoh? Kekeke~ sayangnya aku tak tertarik dengan mereka semua , hatiku sudah milik minimin chagiya yang semok itu. huaaaa... aku jadi membayangkan tubuhnya yang indah itu. aigoo, sepertinya ini efek karena aku suka diam-diam melihat video yadong hyukjae hyung. Tapi tetap saja minnie chagi yang terbaik...

"loh bukannya itu sungminmu kyu ?"

apa ? minnie chagi? Huaaa... aku jadi ingin memeluknya.

"mana sih hyung ?" aku menengokkan kepalaku kekiri dan kekanan.

"itu yang digendong namja itu tuh .. arah jam 9"

hwhatttt? Digendong namja katanya? Berani-beraninya menyentuh minnie chagiya. Ku putar kepalaku mengikuti arah yang jam 9. Eh ? bukannya itu hyukjae hyung ? untuk apa dia menggendong minnie chagi eoh? Mau cari mati rupanya monyet jadi-jadian itu.

" YA ! Kau mau kemana kyu ? woii... aish, ayo kembali ke kelas." Tak ku hiraukan teriakan yesung hyung . ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kesehatan yang tadi dimasuki oleh monyet itu.

Kyuhyun POV end

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah panjang . setelah sampai di depan ruang kesehatan, menarik nafas sebentar sambil membuka pintu perlahan.

DEG

Obsidannya membulat sempurna. Disana, diranjang putih itu. ia melihat hyukjae tengah mencium bibir sungmin yang sedang terbaring disana. Kepalan tangan di kedua sisi tubuh kyuhyun mengeras. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi.

BUGH

Dengan cepat ia menarik kerah baju bagian belakang hyukjae kemudian memukulnya tepat di pipi.

"apa yang kau lakukan sialan ? brengsek ! "

BUGH

Lagi pukulan kyuhyun mendarat di wajah hyukjae yang nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran kyuhyun.

" kyuhyun hyung berhenti ! jebal hyung, jangan memukul hyukie hyung lagi "

Mendengar teriakan sungmin, kyuhyun mendorong tubuh hyukjae hingga tersungkur. Lalu memandang sungmin dengan tajam.

" kau.. membelanya? KAU MEMBELANYA EOH? APA KAU SENANG BERCIUMAN DENGANNYA LEE SUNGMIN? Arrrrggghh ! "

BUGH

Mata sungmin membulat melihat kyuhyun yang menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada tembok di sisi kirinya. Bahkan ia bisa melihat rembesan darah yang keluar dari bagian luar kepalan tangan itu. sungguh, hatinya sesak melihat kyuhyun yang frustasi seperti ini. Nafasnya seolah tercekat. Tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

" wae min-ah? WAE ? JAWAB AKU LEE SUNGMIN ! APA KAU INGIN MEMPERMAINKAN KU HEH? CALON ISTRI MACAM APA KAU INI? JIKA KAU INGIN MENGHANCURKANKU , KENAPA TAK KAU BUNUH SAJA AKU HAH? DAN KAU LEE HYUKJAE-SSI , BERHENTILAH MENGGODA ORANG YANG JELAS-JELAS SUDAH MEMILIKI KEKASIH. BRENGSEK ! "

Air mata sungmin sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi ketika melihat sosok kyuhyun mulai melangkah keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Sungguh, bukan ini yang di inginkan sungmin. Salahkan saja mulutnya yang terasa kelu.

"kyuhyun hyung .." sungmin berucap lirih, membuat nafasnya seolah tercekat saat itu juga. Membuat kyuhyun yang menghentikan langkahnya dalam posisi memunggungi sungmin.

"hahaha.. kyuhyun hyung heh?.Kau bahkan memanggilnya hyukkie min. Hahaha "

Tawa yang terdengar menyakitkan itu menggema seiring berlalunya sosok kyuhyun. Meninggalkan hyukjae dan sungmin yang terdiam di tempat. Entahlah, ini diluar dugaan mereka. Siapa yang akan menyangka jika kyuhyun akan memergoki mereka eoh ?

***137***

Ini sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian diruang kesehatan dan sejak itu pula sungmin tak pernah melihat kyuhyun. sungmin terlihat seperti orang yang tak memiliki tujuan. Tubuhnya mau ditarik ryeowook kemana saja untuk menghibur sungmin, namun hati memang tak bisa dibohongi bukan? Ia merasa kesepian tanpa gangguan kyuhyun. Sungguh ia ingin berlari memeluk kyuhyun saat ini untuk mengucapkan puluhan, ah anhi bahkan ratusan kata maaf. Tapi ia takut, takut akan penolakan kyuhyun lagi padanya. Ia takut tak akan bisa mengucapkan apa-apa di depan kyuhyun nanti. Sungguh, ketakutannya amat besar.

TING TONG ..

Suara bell membuyarkan lamunan sungmin di ruang televisi. Appa dan eomma-nya sedang menginap dirumah harebiji Lee ,Mau tak mau ia beranjak untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang kerumahnya malam malam begini.

CKLEK

" zelo ? " sungmin memandang zelo yang berdiri dihadapannya

" min hyung .. tolong bantu aku, ikut denganku sekarang. Jebal ~ "

" ada apa sebenarnya zelo-ah? Masuklah dulu " sungmin sudah ingin menarik zelo untuk masuk, namun zelo lebih dulu menarik tangan sungmin untuk mengikuti langkahnya memasuki sebuah mobil silver keluaran terbaru.

" kita mau kemana sebenarnya zelo-ah? " sungmin memandang zelo yang tengah konsen menyetir

" kyu hyung , kita akan menemui kyuhyun hyung ... dia sedang sangat kacau hyung"

"apa maksudmu zelo-ah ? ada apa dengan kyuhyun hyung ?" mimik muka sungmin menunjukan ekspresi ketakutan yang amat sangat. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak

"aku akan menjelaskannya nanti hyung.. "

Disebuah Bar di daerah gangnam..

"kyaaaa.. apa yang kau lakukan ikan busuk. Jangan menatapku seperti itu ! " hyukjae menyilangkan kedua tangannya membentuk huruf X didada. Donghae benar-benar terlihat menakutkan sekarang. Harusnya tadi dia tak usah mengikuti rengekan donghae untuk menemaninya minum. Lihatlah, donghae benar-benar sudah mabuk. Ia menggumamkan nama sungmin berulang kali.. lalu tiba-tiba memandang hyukjae dengan begitu dalamnya.

" hyuk ..hiks... kau cantik..hik..malam ini. Hahaha..hiks ..apa kau mau menemaniku malam ini ?" hyukjae memelototkan matanya maksimal mendengar racauan donghae. Yang benar saja , apa donghae sudah gila?

" YA ! dasar ikan mesum .. YA YA YA.. kenapa kau semakin dekat eoh? Menjauhlah .. hus huss.. " oke, hyukjae sekarang sudah benar-benar panik, ia berusaha menjauh dari donghae yang sedang bergeser mendekati sofa yang tengah ia duduki

" aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu jika kau maju selangkah lagi donghae.. YA .. lepaskan tanganku.. Donghhmmmmmmppppppttttttt "

Donghae berhasil menindih tubuh kurus hyukjae di atas sofa . menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir hyukjae. Menekan tengkuk hyukjae dengan tangan kanannya. Mengacuhkan tubuh hyukjae yang terus meronta di bawahnya . lama pagutan itu terjadi , namun tiba-tiba hyukjae mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar. Memutuskan untuk menghentikan rontahaannya agar bisa lebih mendengar asal suara. Hal ini jutru membuat donghae semakin liar menyedot bibir hyukjae

_Ahhh~ kyuhyun oppaa_

_Ahhh~ oppaaaaah~_

DEG

Hyukjae mendorong tubuh donghae hingga jatuh pingsan. Memicingkan mata melihat seorang namja yang tengah mencumbu leher seorang yeoja cantik dengan dandanan super minimnya di sebuah sofa yang letaknya hanya berjarak 1 meter dari tempatnya sekarang.

_Sungmin~_

_Minnie chagi~_

Kini hyukjae melihat tubuh yeoja itu berbalik menindih sang namja. Mencium tulang rahang dan lehernya nya secara ganas..

_Yaa oppa ~ aku sungmin~ sentuh akuhhhh oppa ..._

Terlihat sang yeoja kini mulai membuka kancing bajunya . tidak , tidak , ini tidak benar. Ia yakin kyuhyun tidak sadar jika orang yang ia cumbu bukan sungmin. Ah, dia tau siapa gadis itu, itu seohyun. Yeoja yang menurut gosip sangat tergila-gila pada kyuhyun. Ia sudah ingin berdiri menghampiri, namun kembali terduduk ketika sisi lain dirinya menyadari sesuatu. Jika kyuhyun benar-benar tidur dengan seohyun, bukankah ia akan dengan mudah mendapatkan sungmin? Tak akan ada lagi yang bisa mengganggunya.

Sungmin tak mungkin akan menerima calon suami yang sudah meniduri seorang yeoja bukan ?

Sementara hyukjae tengah berperang dengan pemikirannya. Seohyun kini malah menyeringai, rencananya kini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Jemarinya kini mulai membuka kancing baju kyuhyun, sementara dirinya masuh memakai rok mini dan bra, karena bajunya sudah berhasil ia lepas sendiri . lagi – lagi gadis itu menyeringai melihat kyuhyun yang semakin tidak berdaya mengontrol nafsunya, biarlah ia di anggap sebagai sosok sungmin malam ini. Yang penting setelah ini ia bisa menjadikan kyuhyun miliknya, apalagi jika ia bisa mengandung anak kyuhyun nantinya...

Tbc

Annyeong readers...#lambai2

Update kilat nih buat yang minta lanjut kemaren !

Kalo nge-liat yang liat ff ini sama jumlah review-nya, sungguh membuat author miris T.T

Kayaknya budaya silent readers makin membahana aja , ulala ~

Tapi yah Queen juga gak bisa maksa sih, mungkin karya Queen ini emang belum layak dapet review dari mereka semua... hiks #pundung di pojokan

Buat yang nanya ada apa dengan masa lalu sungmin, sabar ne.. semua akan terungkap di chap selanjutnya (gak janji juga sehhh)

Dan apa hubungan sungmin ma hyuk, klo yang jeli pasti bisa nangkep lewat chap ni.

Kalo review-nya banyak, author bakal update kilat lagiiiiii~

Tapi klo gak ada review, berarti fic ini bakal lamaaaaaaa~ lanjutnya, buahahaha...

makaih buat readers yang udah review.. love u guys #kissHug

last , review please ^^

KEEP LOVE KYUMIN ! see u in next chap ...


	3. Chapter 3

** Kyumin : King of my Heart **

**Author :** Queenshi137

**Rating :** T+ (gak yakin)

**Genre : ** drama, Romance,hurt, humor gagal

**Cast :**

- Lee Sungmin(16th)

- Cho Kyuhyun(17th)

- Lee Donghae(18th)

- Lee Hyukjae(18th)

And other

**Disclaimer** : all cast are belong to God ! kyuppa milik bunny ming selamanya,tapi ming milik Queen seutuhnya hahaha#ketawanista #dikejarkyupakesamurai (_)

**Warning : ** Yaoi! Typo (S) , BOY X BOY ! Don't Like Don't Read! No copas tanpa seizin Queen ! No bash !

**Sumarry :**

Lee sungmin,seorang namja manis berusia 16 thn harus menghadapi serangan cinta dari 3 calon "suami" mesum yang dipilihkan oleh orang tuanya. Sanggupkah sungmin bertahan dan menemukan cinta sejatinya? Sumarry apa nih? #plakk

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_Sementara hyukjae tengah berperang dengan pemikirannya. Seohyun kini malah menyeringai, rencananya kini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Jemarinya kini mulai membuka kancing baju kyuhyun, sementara dirinya masuh memakai rok mini dan bra, karena bajunya sudah berhasil ia lepas sendiri . lagi – lagi gadis itu menyeringai melihat kyuhyun yang semakin tidak berdaya mengontrol nafsunya, biarlah ia di anggap sebagai sosok sungmin malam ini. Yang penting setelah ini ia bisa menjadikan kyuhyun miliknya, apalagi jika ia bisa mengandung anak kyuhyun nantinya..._

_**CHAPTER 3**_

**King of my Heart **

.

.

.

Dahi sungmin mengernyit heran. Tapi ia tetap mengikuti langkah zelo didepannya. Dentuman music ditempat tersebut sungguh memekakan begitu banyak orang yang meghabiskan waktu disini ? kehidupan malam memang yang sedari tadi menjadi tanda tanya dibenak sungmin adalah Untuk apa zelo membawanya ke sebuah Bar? Apa zelo menjemput sungmin tadi hanya untuk minum? Ah rasanya sangat Mustahil,Lagipula zelo itu masih berumur 15 tahun. Ketika langkahnya mulai memasuki pintu Bar, matanya membulat. Dimana-mana terlihat yeoja seksi yang tengah meliuk-liukan tubuhnya dengan namja namja hidung belang yang mengelilinginya, bahkan tak jarang ia melihat pasangan yang tengah berciuman tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran orang lain. Disudut-sudut ruangan juga tampak pasangan yang bahkan sedang melakukan sesi making out mereka. Benar benar membuat sungmin memerah sendiri melihatnya. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala hingga sebuah tangan mencekalnya. Seorang namja yang sedang mabuk kini memegang tangan halus itu. sungguh sungmin benar benar bergetar sekarang melihat namja itu makin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Untung saja zelo menyadari langkah sungmin yang tertinggal, ia langsung menejajarkan langkah sungmin untuk menuju kesebuah sofa. Sofa yang tadi ia datangi bersama hyung-nya. Dan tempat dia meninggalkan hyung-nya yang tengah kacau bersama sosok yang ia yakini sebagai teman hyung-nya.

Flashback On

Kebetulan malam ini zelo menginap di apartemen kyuhyun . orang tua mereka sedang ke jepang untuk urusan bisnis. Jadilah ia mengungsi ke apartemen kyuhyun seperti saat ini.

TING TONG

" ah, biar aku saja yang buka hyung " tak lama setelah suara pintu di buka terdengar, zelo mempersilahkan tamu tersebut masuk setelah mengetahui jika sang tamu memperkanalkan diri sebagai teman sekolah kakaknya. Mungkin saja ada masalah sekolah yang harus dibahas. Begitulah pikir zelo.

"seohyun ? ada apa kemari?" kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di sofa sembari membaca buku mengernyitkan dahi melihat kehadiran yeoja dihadapannya.

Seohyun yang ditanya justru memeluk lengan kyuhyun erat " oppa, aku ingin minta tolong"

tingkah seohyun Menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak zelo, bukannya hyung-nya itu tengah menjalin hubungan dengan sungmin hyung, kenapa yeoja ini menempel begitu dekat ?

"bantuan .. bantuan apa seohyun ? aku tak janji bisa membantu " ya, kyuhyun memang tak ingin dekat dekat dengan yeoja ini. Rasanya risih..

"oppa~ temani aku minum ne? Jebal~ aku memiliki janji dengan namjachingu ku di sebuah Bar. Tapi aku takut jika harus kesana sendiri, bantulah aku oppa~ " yeoja itu malah semakin merengek pada kyuhyun

"shireo... untuk apa aku menemani mu eoh ? kau bisa meminta bantuan temanmu yang lain "

"ayolah oppa, aku akan mentraktir mu minum sepuasnya. Otthe? Bukankah kau sedang butuh hiburan untuk melupakan kejadian sungmin dan hyukjae oppa? "

Tepat. Begitu seohyun menyebutkan dua nama itu, pandangan mata kyuhyun nyaris kosong. Seohyun diam diam menyeringai melihat keadaan tersebut.

"baiklah..aku memang butuh minum malam ini. " kyuhyun berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Hatinya butuh ketenangan . mungkin minuman alkohol bisa membantu kali ini.

"tunggu hyung.. aku ingin ikut . apa kau tega meninggalkan ku disini ? andwae hyung !"

Zelo berlari ke depan tubuh kyuhyun dengan tangan yang direntangkan.

" adik manis.. kau dirumah saja ya? Kau tidak boleh masuk ketempat itu " seohyun berusaha mendekati zelo. Jelas ia tak setuju jika bocah ini ikut

" biarkan dia ikut seo, atau aku tak kan menemanimu kesana "

Dan disinilah zelo sekarang , merengut kesal karena melihat hyungnya yang sudah setengah mabuk itu selalu menyebut nama sungmin . bahkan seohyun masih melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kyuhyun. Sungguh memuakkaan . karena sudah tak tahan , zelo mengambil kunci mobil hyungnya dan berajak keluar. Ia harus menemuai sungmin sekarang untuk menasehati kyuhyun untuk tidak minum lagi . ia tak mau hyung-nya meneguk cairan itu lebih banyak ..

Flashback Off

Sungmin melihat zelo yang mematung di depannya. Karena penasaran, ia mengikuti arah pandang zelo .

DEG

DEG

Di depan sana . di sofa itu. terlihat seohyun yang hanya mengenakan Bra dan rok mini tengah menindih tubuh kyuhyun . Jemari gadis itu terlihat membuka 3 kancing terakhir baju yang dikenakan kyuhyun. Dadanya tiba tiba sesak, kakinya terasa lemas. Air mata sudah menggenang di kelopak mata itu, seakan berlomba untuk mejatuhkan diri.

Zelo yang sudah bisa menguasai keterkejutannya kini sedikit berlari kearah dua orang yang sedang asyik bercumbu itu. lebih tepatnya seohyung yang sedang mencumbu kyuhyun.

HOEK

"kyaaaaaaaaa " zelo yang baru saja ingin menarik paksa tubuh seohyun lagi lagi dibuat terkejut karena tubuh yang tadinya ingin ia tarik justru beranjak dengan sendirinya . seohyun berdiri dengan muka merah padam menahan amarah. Rupanya ketika ia hampir berhasil melepaskan baju yang melekat di tubuh kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tiba tiba malah memuntahkan isi perutnya ke arah dada seohyun yang berada di atasnya. Alhasil, seohyun hanya bisa menahan marah sambil mengambil pakaiannya sendiri dan beranjak menuju toilet. Bahkan ia tak menyadari kehadiran zelo di belakangnya.

***137***

Sungmin telah selesai membersihkan tubuh bagian atas kyuhyun dengan handuk kecil yang telah dibasahi kemudian menutup tubuh kyuhyun dengan selimut baby blue sebatas leher. ya,Sekarang ia berada di apartemen kyuhyun. Setelah kepergian seohyun tadi zelo dan sungmin memutuskan untuk membawa pulang kyuhyun. Zelo sudah tertidur di sofa yang terletak di pojok kamar kyuhyun karena kelelahan dan kyuhyun juga sudar tarlelap di tempat tidurnya. Sungmin metatap nanar bercak kemerahan di tulang rahang kyuhyun. Jejak dari yeoja itu. Hatinya seakan dipukul puluhan godam tak kasat mata. Rasanya sakit .. sangat sakit. Beginikah perasaan kyuhyun ketika melihatnya berciuman dengan hyukjae?

TES

Air mata itu tak terbendung lagi. Sungmin menepuk-nepuk dadanya . menangis dalam diam. Ya.. ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Kenapa kehidupan asmaranya selalu seperti ini. Berujung dengan sebuah tangisan. Tidak.. kisahnya dengan kyuhyun belum berakhir. kali ini ia tak akan membiarkan kisahnya berujung dengan tangis lagi. Matanya sudang bengkak karena menangis . badannya terasa remuk. Bukan hanya sakit fisik tapi juga mental . hingga akhirnya ia mengambil tempat di samping tubuh kyuhyun dan tertidur dengan jejak air mata yang membuat pipinya nampak mengkilat terkena cahaya lampu.

" _**min hyung .. berjanjilah untuk terus bersama ku . yaksok ? "**_

"_**ne... yaksoke ! "**_

"_**min hyung, aku tak suka jika kau main dengan anak nakal itu dan melupakanku "**_

"_**mianhae.. tak kan ku ulangi"**_

"_**min hyung .. maukah kau memelukku hingga tertidur ? "**_

"_**ne.. berbaringlah. Aku akan menemanimu disini "**_

" _**min hyung .. aku mencintai mu . saranghae "**_

" _**nado, nado saranghae "**_

" _**mimin chagiya.. otthe? apa kau suka dengan nama itu hyung?"**_

"_**ne.. nama yang lucu . aku menyukainya "**_

"_**aku tak suka kau dekat dengan sunbae kita itu mimin chagi~ kau milikku. Arrachi?"**_

"_**arraseo .."**_

" _**kau membuat hatiku sakit min. Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku ?"**_

"_**tidak..kau salah paham "**_

"_**kau mengulanginya lagi min. Aku tak menyangka kau melupakan janjimu "**_

"_**tidak.. itu tidak benar "**_

" _**mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak usah bertemu dulu min, aku ingin sendiri . hatiku terasa sangat sakit "**_

"_**jebal..dengarkan aku dulu. Aku mencintaimu "**_

" _**apa yang ku dengar kemarin itu benar ? kau sungguh mencintainya? Baik, Aku akan perji jika itu mau mu min hyung. Tapi ingatlah , aku akan mencintaimu hingga akhir "**_

"_**aku akan mencintaimu hingga akhir "**_

"_**aku akan mencintaimu hingga akhir "**_

"_**aku akan mencintaimu hingga akhir "**_

"_**aku akan mencintaimu hingga akhir "**_

"ANDWAE ! " Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal. Mimpi itu, mimpi itu datang lagi. Andwae ! mimpi itu tak boleh melukainya lagi. Kenangan itu tak semestinya berputar kembali dan menyedotnya untuk tetap mengingatnya. Ia tak mau terpuruk lagi. Sudah cukup sakit yang ia rasakan beberapa tahun silam .

Zelo terbangun karena mendengar teriakan sungmin. Ia melihat sungmin keluar dengan langkah yang terburu-buru dari apartemen itu. ia berusaha mengejar dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya mampu ia kuasai pasca bangun tidur tadi. Bahkan sungmin memilih menggunakan tangga dari pada lift yang menghubungkan apartemen ini. Untunglah apartemen kyuhyun hanya berada di lantai 3. Ia terus berusaha mengejar sungmin. Tapi terlambat, sungmin terlihat memasuki taksi yang sempat ia hentikan. Merasa tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan, ia berbalik menuju apartemen yang di huni hyungnya. Setidaknya ia harus membersihkan diri dan memastikan keadaan hyungnya setelah mabuk semalam.

Benar saja , ketika zelo menutup pintu apartemen bernomor 1137 itu, suara seseorang yang sedang muntahlah yang menyambut kedatangannya. Hemm..pasti kyuhyun hyung sudah bangung pikirnya. Ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi di kamar kyuhyun, terlihat sang hyung sedang memegang pinggiran westafel dengan kedua tangannya.

"hyung sudah bangun ? apa masih mual ?" merasa di panggil, kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara

"ne.. dan kepala ku masih pusing. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam zelo-ah ?"

Zelo menghembuskan nafas sejenak lalu mengusap punggung hyungnya yang topless itu

"semalam kau mabuk hyung , dengan nonna yang bernama seohyun itu. kau banyak minum dan tak mau ku ajak pulang . makanya aku meninggalkan mu sebentar disana untuk menjemput sungmin hyung . siapa tau dia bisa membujukmu pulang "

"sungmin? Kau menjemput sungmin ?" kyuhyun membalikan badannya menghadap zelo

"ne, tapi ketika kami sampai disana . kami melihat hyung sedang.."

Zelo menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia merasa berat mengatakan hal ini

"aku sedang apa zelo-ah ?" kyuhyun memegang bahu adiknya itu dengan kening yang berkerut.

" Kau sedang asyik bercumbu dengan nonna itu. bahkan seohyun nonna hanya memakai Bra dan rok-nya saat itu. kau juga sedang topless hyung bahkan lehermu penuh dengan bercak merah itu. Sungmin hyung nampak terkejut dengan itu"

Apa? Sungmin melihat ku ? astaga, apa yang akan dipikirkanya nanti ? ia berbalik kembali menghadap cermin . dan saat itu rasanya ia ingin menjambak rambut yeoja sialan itu. bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan kissmark seperti ini.

"be..benarkah ? tapi aku tak merasa melakukan apapun zelo-ah " kyuhyun menunduk dalam. Memang benar, saat itu dia merasa tak melakukan apapun.

"untunglah aku datang disaat yang tepat. Saat aku ingin menolongmu, kau tiba-tiba memuntahkan isi perutmu pada yeoja itu. setelah ia pergi, aku dan sungmin hyung membawa mu pulang. Dan sungmin hyung juga yang telah membersihkan bagian atas tubuhmu karena aku terlelap disofa. Kurasa Semalam ia tidur disampingmu"

Kyuhyun meraba dadanya. Memang aneh, ketika ia bangun tadi. Ia tak mencium bau tak sedap dibadannya. Padahal setiap ia meminum alkohol ia pasti akan muntah setelahnya. efek dari hangover.

"tapi tadi pagi aku mendengar sungmin berteriak hyung, dia bilang 'Andwae' dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal ..lalu berlari keluar kamar. Ketika ku kejar, dia sudah pergi dengan menggunakan taksi"

Mata kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Apa mungkin sungmin marah padanya ? bagaimana ini, bahkan ini belum 14 hari dari waktu yang diberikan sungmin padanya. Apakah sungmin akan membatalkan perjodohan ini? Apa yang akan dia katakan pada appa dan eomma-nya nanti. Dia belum siap untuk dimarahi sekarang mengingat kondisinya yang kacau. Dan dia juga belum siap kehilangan sosok sungmin. Berdoa saja oppa..

'mianhae...'

***137***

Hari ini kyuhyun meminta tolong pada ryeowook untuk mengajak sungmin ke halaman belakang sekolahnya. Ia tak merani mengajak sungmin langsung. Ia takut sungmin tidak akan memenuhi ajakannya untuk bertemu.

Ini memang hari terakhir tenggang waktu 14 hari yang telah disepakati. Ia menguatkan hati untuk menerima segala keputusan sungmin. Walau kyuhyun yakin ia tak kan baik baik saja nanti jika sungmin memang akan membatalkan perjodohan ini.

begitu Tersadar dari lamunannya, ia melihat siluet tubuh mungil itu. sungmin berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah yang terbilang pelan dan wajah menunduk. Setakut itu kah sungmin padanya?

"duduklah min. Mianhae jika mengganggu waktu istirahatmu " kyuhyun menepuk sisi kosong disebelahnya. Kini mereka sedang duduk di bangku kayu yang berada disana

"Nan gwaenchana hyung " mereka kembali diam.

"mian min .. maafkan aku. Aku benar benar tak tau apa yang terjadi malam itu dengan seohyun. Dia memaksa ku untuk ikut menemui namjachingunya di Bar , saat itu pun aku mengajak zelo . aku..aku benar-benar tak tau jika..jika.."

Sesak, nafas kyuhyun sesak saat ini. Ia tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"stop hyung ! "

DEG

Apa ini akhir segalanya ? sungmin menyuruhnya berhenti. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Hal yang paling ditakutkannya menjadi kenyataan.

"berhentilah meminta maaf hyung. Kau tak bersalah ..aku.." sungmin mengambil jeda sejenak

"aku mempercayaimu hyung.. hyukie hyung tadi menemui ku. Dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Malam itu ia menyaksikan kejadian itu " sungmin tersenyum pada kyuhyun yang justru terkejut. Benarkah? Benarkah ia telah dimaafkan ? demi semua kaset video game yang ada di lemarinya , ia sangat amat senang sekarang. Di rengkuhnya tubuh dihadapannya itu dengan erat. Seolah tak ingin terpisah lagi

"gomawo min..gomawo ..aku benar benar senang kau percaya padaku"

Sungmin tersenyum dalam dekapan kyuhyun " ne hyung.. maafkan aku juga soal kejadian di ruang kesehatan tempo hari. Sungguh saat itu aku tak bisa menghindar dari hyukie hyung. Kakinya tersandung dan tidak sengaja mencium bibir ku. Mianhae sudah membuat mu marah "

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam jemari mungil sungmin

"jadi kau tak menikmatinya ? itu hanya kesalahpahaman , begitu maksud mu?"

" ne.. dan aku sadar jika aku mulai menyukaimu sejak saat itu. saranghae kyunnie hyung " sekarang malah sungmin yang memeluk tubuh tinggi kyuhyun.

" ya tuhan Lee sungmin ! kau benar benar membuatku senang ! nado saranghae.. nado saranghae minnie chagiya~ "

Kedua sejoli yang baru jadian itu terlihat begitu bahagia . setidaknya mereka telah jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing. Menyisahkan babak baru yang mungkin akan datang menghampiri dengan sejuta misterinya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan sosok namja di balik pohon yang tengah tersenyum miris melihat senyum yang mengembang di bibir pasangan tersebut. Ya.. cinta memang membuatmu melayang dengan ke-indahannya, tapi cinta juga bisa membuatmu terjatuh begitu dalam dalam lubang kesakitan.

_**Chapter depan **_

_"jangan menciumku terus kyunnie hyung.. kau ini benar benar"_

"_aish..chagi ayolah. Apa kau tak mau menikah sekarang ? jadilah ibu untuk anak-anak ku "_

" _bisakah kau membantu ku mendapatkan ryeowook?"_

"_awas kau Lee sungmin , akan ku buat kau merasakan sakit yang kurasakan"_

" _apa yang telah kau lakukan ikan busuk, dimana semua bajuku . dasar ahjussi mesum ! ku bunuh kau !"_

"_Min..aku melihat 'dia' saat di taman kota tadi. Dia kembali min ,dia telah kembali. Ottokhae? "_

"_maafkan aku kyunie hyung.."_

* * *

Hai hai hai.. Queen update lagi nehh .. sengaja ngasih bocoran chap depan buat readers. ayo..penasaran ya liat cuplikannya ?

Sengaja update sekarang ,karena setelah ini Queen gak bakal update dulu dalam minggu-minggu ini (maybe) #evil smirk

Queen bakal liat review dari readers , kalo banyak yang review ,Queen bakal update lagi...

So, review ya kalo mau fict ini update cepet.

Makasih buat readers yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk ngasih author review kalian #cipok atu2 dan buat siders, 1 review kalian adalah semangat buat author2 macam Queen ini. So , yang ngaku KMS dan cinta ma kyumin n suju wajib review ya? Soalnya author juga butuh semangat dari kalian buat ningkatin mood.

Ah, dari pada banyak bacot, mending Queen pamit sekarang aja. ^^

Annyeong... #Bow

_**KEEP LOVE KYUMIN ! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyumin : King of my Heart **

**Author :** Queenshi137

**Rating :** T+ (gak yakin)

**Genre : ** drama, Romance,hurt, humor gagal

**Cast :**

- Lee Sungmin(16th)

- Cho Kyuhyun(17th)

- Lee Donghae(18th)

- Lee Hyukjae(18th)

And other

**Disclaimer** : all cast are belong to God ! kyuppa milik bunny ming selamanya,tapi ming milik Queen seutuhnya hahaha#ketawanista #dikejarkyupakesamurai (_ _")

**Warning : ** Yaoi! Typo (S) , BOY X BOY ! Don't Like Don't Read! No copas tanpa seizin Queen ! No bash !

**Sumarry :**

Lee sungmin,seorang namja manis berusia 16 thn harus menghadapi serangan cinta dari 3 calon "suami" mesum yang dipilihkan oleh orang tuanya. Sanggupkah sungmin bertahan dan menemukan cinta sejatinya? Sumarry apa nih? #plakk

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ini sudah sebulan sejak sungmin resmi menerima pernyataan cintanya. Tapi sebulan ini juga kyuhyun selalu uring-uringan. Apalagi kalau bukan karna si bunny chagi-nya. Seperti saat ini, kyuhyun masih memasang tampang cemberut dikelasnya setelah insiden tadi pagi dengan sungmin. Mengindahkan tatapan jengah dari teman sebangkunya, Kim yesung.

Flashback On

Pagi ini kyuhyun sengaja menjemput sungmin lebih pagi. Ia ingin menikmati sarapan berdua dengan kekasihnya itu. bukan hal yang mengherankan memang karna kyuhyun sudah sering numpang sarapan dirumah sungmin. Kini kyuhyun sudah duduk manis menikmati sarapannya bersama sungmin dan kedua calon mertuanya.

"jadi.. kapan kalian akan menikah?" heechul melirik pada kyuhyun meminta penjelasan

"secepatnya chulli eomma. Bagaimana jika besok ? otthe minnie chagi?"

UHUK UHUK

"gwenchana ? Ini minumlah..pelan-pelan saja minnie " hangeng memberikan segelas air putih begitu melihat sang putra terbatuk.

Sungmin meletakan gelas yang di berikan sang appa setelah meminumnya "shireo hyung ! aku tak mau menikah denganmu besok ! minnie masih ingin sekolah"

"wae min? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku? " kyuhyun memasang tampang se-menyedihkan mungkin. Berharap sungmin luluh.

"aku mencintaimu hyung, tapi kalau menikah secepat itu, aku tak mau. " sungmin beranjak mendekati sang umma dan appa lalu mencium pipi mereka sekilas.

"umma appa, minnie berangkat dulu ne.. sampai nanti " kyuhyun yang melihat kepergian sungmin pun segera menyusulnya.

"aish..chagi ayolah. Apa kau tak mau menikah sekarang ? jadilah ibu untuk anak-anak ku " ucapnya masih tak mau kalah

"shireo... jangan memaksaku lagi hyung ! atau kita tidak akan menikah selamanya "

Flashback Off

"oh ayolah kyu. Kau jangan mengeluarkan aura iblis-mu di pagi yang cerah ini. wajah cemberutmu itu bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari Ddangkoma yang terkena diare. Iuh~ "

" Ya ! auramu bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari ku big head ! dan jangan samakan aku dengan peliharaanmu yang lamban itu !" ucap kyuhyun dengan evil smrik andalannya.

" sopan sedikit magnae ! aku lebih tua darimu .. dan jangan sebut Ddangkoma itu lamban, dia hanya kurang cepat pabo !"

"lalu apa bedanya hyung ? sebenarnya siapa sih yang pabo , kau atau Ddangkoma yang mau-mau saja punya majikan bodoh sepertimu . Tsk~ " kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Hyungnya ini benar-benar. Apa bedanya coba lamban dengan kurang cepat? Sepertinya otaknya semakin berkurang saja setiap hari. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan kyuhyun. Ckck, durhaka sekali kau oppa #poor yeye

Yesung kembali memandang wajah namja yang sudah ia anggap adik tersebut. Tak lama sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir yesung. Membuat matanya semakin tampak seperti sebuah garis.

"hei kyu, ini pasti karena sungmin kan? Apa karena ia masih menolak menikah denganmu heh? Jika ia , aku akan membantu mu " sontak kyuhyun menoleh pada yesung dengan mata berbinar.

" jeongmal? Apa kau bisa membuat minnie chagi mau menikah denganku besok hyung ? "

PLETAK

"yakk appo ! kenapa kau memukul kepalaku hyung ?" yesung memutar bola matanya malas. Pantas saja sungmin menolak rencana kyuhyun. Siapa juga yang mau menikah besok heh? Menikah itu butuh persiapan. Setiap calon mempelai pasti juga membutuhkan waktu untuk persiapan bukan? Memangnya hewan, asal kawin saja. Ckckck =.=

"pantas saja sungmin menolak rencana pernikahanmu dasar babo. Dia bahkan baru berumur 16 dan kau juga baru 17. Apalagi kau memintanya menikah denganmu besok ! kau kira menikah itu gampang seperti main starcraff? " kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memasang tampang imut yang jelas-jelas gagal total.

" ya tinggal menikah saja hyung . lalu malamnya aku bisa melakukan malam pertama dengan minnie chagi,kkkke~ " ingin rasanya yesung menenggelamkan kyuhyun di laut antartika sekarang juga. Jadi ini semua hanya karna malam pertama? Dasar evil yadong.

"aish kau ini sungguh mesum kyu. Harusnya kau melamarnya dengan romantis. Bukan memaksanya begitu, seperti ahjjusi-ahjjusi genit yang ingin menikahi gadis dibawah umur saja ! "

" romantis? Aih, aku tidak tau harus seromantis apa hyung. Lagi pula bukannya semua lamaran itu sama saja? Ujung-ujungnya kan menikah juga " ucapnya tanpa dosa

"tentu saja beda pabo. Kalau kau melamarnya dengan cara yang romantis. Ada kemungkinan ia kan luluh padamu saat itu juga. Hei magnae, bagaimana kalau aku membantumu menyiapkan lamaran yang romantis? Tapi dengan sebuah syarat " tiba-tiba kyuhyun merasakan aura gelap melingkupi tubuh yesung. Membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri.

"apa hyung ? jangan bilang kau ingin menyuruhku membersihkan kandang Ddangkoma seperti dulu . aku tak mau lagi hyung, hewan itu benar-benar menjijikkan"

"tenang saja .. aku tak menyuruhmu melakukan itu. aku hanya butuh sedikit bantuanmu. Bisakah kau membantuku mendapatkan ryeowook?" yesung berujar sepelan mungkin. Bisa hancur wibawanya jika satu kelas tau ia meminta bantuan evil ini hanya untuk mendapatkan namja incarannya.

" hanya itu ? tentu saja bisa. Serahkan semua pada kyuhyun yang jenius ini .hahaha" kyuhyun dan yesung tiba-tiba menyeringai bersamaan. Membuat mereka seolah tampak seperti duo setan yang nyasar ke bumi. #mang ada? #noh buktinya kyuppa ada di bumi #dibakar sparkyu

Keesokkan harinya yesung dan kyuhyun nampak sibuk hilir mudik di depan kelas sungmin dan ryeowook. Ini karena jung seongsaeng yang belum menyudahi materinya padahal bel istirahat telah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu . beberapa teman sungmin yang duduk dideretan depan bahkan bisa melihat wajah menakutkan sunbae mereka itu. sedangkan dua orang yang ditunggu malah terkekeh geli menyaksikan tingkah namja mereka. Namja mereka? Ah sebenarnya hanya sungmin yang bisa menyebut kyuhyun begitu. Karena ryewook saat ini memang belum menjalin hubungan apapun dengan yesung. Mereka hanya dekat karena ryeowook sangat menyukai Ddangkoma saat ia melihatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu di perpustakaan. Saat itu ryeowook tengah mencari sebuah buku sejarah rusia namun ia malah menemukan namja berkepala besar yang tengah berbicara dengan seekor kura-kura. Sejak saat itu pula ryeowook selalu menelpon yesung setiap malam untuk menanyakan perkembangan Ddangkoma. Sebenarnya yesung sangat ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada ryeowokok, namun karena rasa takutnya, ia memilih untuk menundanya hingga sekarang.

"baiklah anak-anak, sampai disini dulu penjelasannya. Sampai jumpa minggu depan" begitu melihat jung seongsaeng keluar. Kyuhyun dan yesung langsung menghampiri sungmin dan ryeowook.

"ada apa hyung ? tumben sekali kalian berdua kesini . biasanya hanya hyung evil ini " tunjuk ryeowook pada kyuhyun

"begini wookie, emm.. aku dan kyuhyun ingin mengajak kalian jalan-jalan hari minggu nanti. Otthe? " yesung berusaha agar nada suaranya terdengar se-normal mungkin saat ini.

"maksud yesung hyung kencan begitu ?" sungmin bertanya dengan tampang polosnya. Menyebabkan semburat merah tipis yang tiba-tiba mampir di pipi ryeowook.

"yah bisa dibilang begitu sih chagi. Bagaimana kau mau kan ? terakhir kali kita kencan, kau malah minta ke kebun binatang. Kau mengacuhkan ku karena panda jelek itu " kyuhyun memasang tampang sebal begitu mengingat kencan mereka yang gagal 2 minggu yang lalu. Saat itu sungmin mengajaknya ke kebun binatang, tapi begitu sampai disana sungmin malah mengacuhkan kyuhyun karena asyik memperhatikan tingkah seekor panda.

"hehe, mian kyunnie... minnie kan hanya ingin liat panda itu makan bambu. " ucap sungmin sambil nyengir kuda

"jadi bagaimana ? " yesung menatap ryeowook dan sungmin.

"baiklah...kami setuju " ucapan ryeowook dan sungmin semangat. Saking semangatnya mereka sampai tidak menyadari evil smirk yang tersungging di bibir tebal kyuhyun.

setelah perbincangan selesai. Mereka ber-empat melenggang menuju kantin. Dan selama itu pula tangan sungmin tak pernah lepas dari genggaman kyuhyun. Bahkan mereka tidak melihat seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan tampang angkuhnya, ah ..lebih tepatnya memperhatikan sungmin.

"awas kau Lee sungmin , akan ku buat kau merasakan sakit yang kurasakan"

* * *

Semenjak di tolak sungmin , donghae berusaha menghibur diri dengan selalu berada di dekat hyukjae. Seperti saat ini, ia sedang berkunjung kerumah hyukjae yang berada persis disamping rumahnya. Hyukjae sendiri juga tak bisa menolak. Mengenal donghae selama 17 tahun membuatnya tak tega jika membiarkan donghae terpuruk sendirian. Walaupun mereka sering bertengkar dan adu mulut, namun itu semua hanya cara mereka menunjukan ke-akrabannya mereka saja.

"nyuk nyuk.. kau dimana ?"

Kepala donghae bergerak ke kiri dan kekanan. Pasalnya sedari tadi ia tak melihat tetangganya itu. bahkan pintu rumah hyukjae juga tak terkunci. Hyukjae memang sering ditinggal orang tuanya ke jepang. Ia biasanya hanya berdua dengan sora nonna yang merupakan kakak perempuan hyukjae. Bibi ahn- yang mengurus rumah hyukjae pun hanya akan bekerja hingga pukul 12 siang.

"nyuk nyuk .. keluarlah ! aku sedang bosan sekarang. Kita battle game saja yuk " donghae beranjak menaiki tangga menuju kamar hyukjae yang ada di lantai dua. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar yang sering ia datangi itu. pantas saja hyukjae tak menjawab dari tadi, rupanya namja hiperaktif itu sedang tidur siang. Wajar memang mengingat jam menunjukan pukul 1 siang. Donghae menutup pintu kamar sepelan mungkin, takut mengusik tidur hyukjae. Ia lalu beranjak mendekati tubuh lelap hyukjae yang tak tertutup selimut.

Donghae POV

Dasar monkey, tidurnya lelap sekali. Tau begini aku tak akan kerumahnya. Tapi kalau melihat wajah terlelapnya, hyukie manis juga ya ? eh ? apa yang ku katakan tadi? Lebih manis juga sungmin.

DEG

Ada apa dengan jantungku ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba berdetak cepat begitu melihat muka hyukkie? Aku pasti sudah gila ! apanya yang bagus dari master yadong ini. Tubuhnya kurus , sangat ramping seperti yeoja. Kulitnya memang putih sih , eh?

dan lagi kenapa dia hanya tidur dengan kemeja putih dan boxer sih? Harusnya kan dia ganti baju dulu..ckck dasar !

Tapi baju dengan 3 kancing yang terbuka ini membuat hyukie terlihat sangat seksi. Ah, dadanya seolah memanggilku untuk mencicipinya. Apa tak apa aku menyentuhnya? Nanti kalau hyukie marah bagaimana? Tapi dia kan sedang tidur.. ah biarkan saja deh.. aku sudah terlanjur penasaran begini

Donghae POV End

Donghae berjalan mendekati tubuh hyukjae,lalu mangambil tempat di atas tubuh hyukjae namun tidak sampai menindihnya. Ia menggunakan kedua tangan dan siku kakinya agar tak menindih hyukjae. Matanya beralih melihat dada hyukjae yang terekspose karena tiga kancing kemeja hyukjae terbuka. Perlahan tangan kiri donghae terulur membelai dada putih tersebut. Merasa tak ada respon dari hyukjae. Donghae memberanikan diri membuka tiga kancing yang tersisa dari tubuh hyukjae. Ia mejilat bibirnya sensual ketika melihat dua tonjolan merah muda yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan , nipple hyukjae.

Ia tekan salah satu tonjolan itu dengan jempolnya, sambil sesekali memelintir dengan gerak berbeda. Wajahnya beralih menatap mulut hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan perlahan di kecupnya bibir menggoda itu, hingga akhirnya mengulumnya dengan lembut. Tangannya sendiri masih aktif memainkan tonjolan di dada hyukjae.

"enggghhh~ " desahan hyukjae seolah menyadarkan donghae agar tak lepas kembali terhadap bibir itu.

Ia lalu menurunkan wajahnya di atas nipple kiri hyukjae yang belum ia sentuh. Tanpa menunggu lama ,ia melahap nipple menggiurkan itu dengan rakus. Tubuhnya bereaksi dengan cepat .

"uuhhhhhh~..."

lagi, erangan hyukjae tercipta di sela kegiatan donghae. Entah keberanian dari mana , kini donghae berusaha melepaskan kemeja yang ada di tubuh hyukjae melewati kedua lengan hyukjae. setelah berhasil, ia kembali mengemut nipple itu dengan kasar. Disedot dan sesekali digigit. Ia bahkan ikut menggerakan bagian vitalnya dengan bagian vital hyukjae.

"ungggh~..." hyukjae yang merasa tidurnya terasa terganggu berusaha membuka matanya. Sensasi nikmat tiba-tiba terasa dengan jelas di tubuh hyukjae. sedangkan donghae sendiri masih asyik dengan kegiatannya hingga tak menyadari pergerakan hyukjae yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

Mata hyukjae mengerjab-ngerjab , hingga akhirnya ia melihat dengan jelas donghae yang sedang "menyusu" dengan begitu rakusnya. Matanya melotot begitu menyadari diri-nya yang topless. Tanpa pikir panjang didorongnya tubuh donghae hingga terjatuh di samping tempat tidur.

" apa yang telah kau lakukan ikan busuk, dimana semua bajuku . dasar ahjussi mesum ! ku bunuh kau !"

Sungmin kini sedang berada di apartemen kyuhyun karena sang kekasih memintanya untuk berkunjung. Sejak resmi sebagai kekasih,mereka memang saling mengunjungi setiap hari. Entah kyuhyun yang mengunjungi sungmin atau sungmin yang mengunjungi kyuhyun. Bahkan minggu kemarin ia ikut menginap dirumah kyuhyun.

"min chagi~ kau ingin pesan apa untuk makan malam kita nanti? " kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang televisi bertanya pada sungmin yang juga duduk bersandar pada bahu kyuhyun.

"masih empat jam lagi sampai waktu makan malam kyunnie~ nanti saja pesannya ne?" kyuhyun yang gemas dengan tingkah sang kekasih mencubit pipi gembul itu dengan gemas.

"aissshh sakit kyunnie~ " sungmin memeluk pinggang kyuhyun dari samping.

hello ~ hello ~

dering ponsel sungmin sukses membuat kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Padahal ia sedang menikmati pelukan sang bunny boy tadi..

"ne wookie ada apa?"

"Min..aku melihat 'dia' saat di taman kota tadi. Dia kembali min ,dia telah kembali. Ottokhae? " suara ryeowook disebrang sana terdengar begitu panik

"be-benarkah ? mungkin kau salah lihat wookie" mati-matian sungmin menahan wajah terkejutnya karena kyuhyun kini sedang memandangnya.

"tapi min, aku memang melihatnya.. dia.."

"kita bicarakan nanti saja ya wookie..aku sedang di apartement kyunnie " pip. Sungmin langsung mematikan panggilan itu dengan cepat. Ia tak mau kyuhyun curiga padanya. Lagi pula ia juga tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana , sungguh ia binggung sekarang. Kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin melamun pun akhirnya memeluknya dari samping, persis seperti yang sungmin lakukan tadi.

"ada apa hem? Kau melamun ? " seolah tersadar, sungmin pun tersenyum pada kyuhyun.

"ani.. hanya masalah kecil dengan wookie.. ah, aku jadi ingin minum. Kyunnie~ ambilkan minnie minum dong... haus " kyuhyun terkekeh sebentar lalu beranjak menuju dapur. Meninggalkan sungmin yang menatap punggung kyuhyun dengan sendu..

"maafkan aku kyunie hyung.." ujar sungmin dalam hati

* * *

Hallo everybody...! Queen datang lagi nieh.. kekeke~

Gimana? Masih pengen lanjut gak ? kepanjangankah?

Hihihi.. Queen lagi dalam mood bagus nih habis liat postingan yesung . Padahal Queen lg gak enak badan , tapi bela-belain ngetik ini. Maaf juga gak bisa bales reviewnya satu2 ea? Ntar chap depan mungkin Queen usahain bales. Jadi yang mau nanya sesuatu, tanya aja...hohoho

Buat yang nanya 'dia' itu siapa, ayo coba readers tebak sendiri. Sapa tau aja bener..tar Queen kasih bonus hyukjae topless XD XD

Makasih buat semua readers yang setia dan udh review dari kemarin, Queen gak bisa sebutin satu-satu ,, tapi Queen cinta kalian semua kok ^^ cup cup cup #cipoksatu2

Selamet buat prince manager atas pernikahannya yeay ! #prok prok prok #awas malam pertamanya direkam hyuk oppa tuh #hahaha

KEEP LOVE KYUMIN AND SUPER JUNIOR

Last, mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyumin : King of my Heart **

**Author :** Queenshi137

**Rating :** T+ (gak yakin)

**Genre : ** drama, Romance,hurt, humor gagal

**Cast :**

- Lee Sungmin(16th)

- Cho Kyuhyun(17th)

- Lee Donghae(18th)

- Lee Hyukjae(18th)

And other

**Disclaimer** : all cast are belong to God ! kyuppa milik bunny ming selamanya,tapi ming milik Queen seutuhnya hahaha#ketawanista #dikejarkyupakesamurai XD

**Warning : ** Yaoi! Typo (S) , BOY X BOY ! Don't Like Don't Read! No copas tanpa seizin Queen ! No bash !

**Sumarry :**

Lee sungmin,seorang namja manis berusia 16 thn harus menghadapi serangan cinta dari 3 calon "suami" mesum yang dipilihkan oleh orang tuanya. Sanggupkah sungmin bertahan dan menemukan cinta sejatinya? Sumarry apa nih? #plakk

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di rumah hyukjae..

" apa yang telah kau lakukan ikan busuk, dimana semua bajuku . dasar ahjussi mesum ! ku bunuh kau !"

BUK

BUK

BUK

Hyukjae terus memukuli tubuh donghae yang terjatuh disamping tempat tidur.

" YA ! YA ! appo nyuk ! hentikan . kau mau aku mati eoh?" ucap donghae sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya.

BUK

BUK

BUK

" ya.. aku memang ingin membunuh mu ! berani-beraninya kau menyentuhku ikan jelek ! aku ini bukan uke, asal kau tau aku ini seme sejati !"

GREB

Donghae mencekal tangan hyukjae yang dari tadi memukulnya dengan bantal.

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa tubuhmu bereaksi ketika tadi ku sentuh eoh? Kau bahkan mendesah beberapa kali" ucapnya meremehkan.

"i-itu karena aku sedang tidur babo. "

"benarkah ? " donghae semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada hyukjae.

" te-tentu saja ! ya ! apa yang kau lakukan hae ! ja-jangan mendekat " jujur, saat ini hyukjae benar-benar merasa risih dengan donghae. Hell, dia ini masih mencintai sungmin. Tak akan mungkin berbalik pada donghae. Otaknya masih cukup waras untuk memilih pasangan, setidaknya itu menurut hyukjae.

"wae? Takut? Atau kau tergoda denganku? Hem~ "

Skak mat ! hyukjae sekarang benar-benar terpojok oleh donghae. Tubuhnya sudah membentur dinding,tentu saja ia tak bisa kemana-mana karena tubuh donghae menghimpitnya. Saking dekatnya ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas donghae yang seolah menggelitik wajahnya.

"menikmatinya hem? " lagi, donghae berbisik di telinga kiri hyukjae

"A-ani , menyingkirlah donghae ahhh~ " hyukjae merutuki bibirnya yang dengan mudah mengeluarkan desahan hanya karna jilatan donghae pada telinganya.

"hemmmm... " donghae menyusupkan tangannya ke bagian punggung hyukjae lalu mengelusnya dengan gerakan memutar..sedangkan mulutnya malah sibuk mengulum daun telinga hyukjae. dan sang korban hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya rapat , berusaha agar tidak mendesah di depan donghae.

Melihat sikap hyukjae yang pasif, donghae menurunkan ciumannya ke leher putih hyukjae. mencium dan sesekali menggigitnya.

"haeee ahhh" donghae menyeringai ketika mendengar desahan itu mengalun. Ditariknya pinggang hyukjae hingga badan mereka menempel erat. Kini wajah donghae sudah berada tepat di depan wajah hyukjae. sedikit lagi maka ia akan bisa merasakan bibir seksi yang sedari tadi minta dilahap itu.

di lihatnya hyukjae yang sudah memejamkan matanya erat. Ia tersenyum sekilas lalu ikut memejamkan mata seiring gerak kepala-nya yang semakin mendekat. Dan...

"HYUKIE...! nonna pulang ! kau dimana ? turunlah sebentar ,nonna membawakanmu cake strawberry !"

BRUKK

Refleks hyukjae mendorong tubuh donghae hingga terjatuh-lagi-kelantai begitu mendengar Sora nonna memanggilnya. Bisa gawat kan kalau ketahuan sedang berbuat yang "iya-iya" dengan donghae yang notabe-nya adalah tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri.

"ne nonna , chakkaman !"

Hyukjae langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan donghae yang masih sibuk mengusap bokong seksinya yang sukses mendarat dengan tidak elit-nya di lantai kamar hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari dimana ryeowook memberitahu kehadiran 'dia' , sungmin menjadi sering terlihat melamun. Tapi kehadiran kyuhyun disampingnya membuat sungmin perlahan melupakan kegundahannya. Ia sadar kini ia telah jatuh dalam cinta kyuhyun , namun bayang-bayang 'dia' di masa lalu juga seakan tak bisa lepas dalam pikirannya. Bukan, bukan maksud sungmin untuk mempermainkan perasaan kyuhyun. Ia hanya merasa memiliki "salah" dimasa lalu yang harus dituntaskan.

Saat ini sungmin sedang berbaring di kasur king size-nya. Entahlah, ia merasa sangat bosan sekarang. Ia beranjak mengambil ponsel pink yang ada di meja nakas. Mencari sebuah kontak yang saat ini ingin ia hubungi.

"yeoboseo kyunnie.." nada manja itu keluar dengan begitu indahnya.

"ne min, ada apa hem?"

"minnie bosan kyunnie. Wookie sedang sibuk . appa umma juga sedang pergi. Kyunnie kesini ne? Minnie rindu kyunnie~ " ah, tau kah kau sungmin jika disebrang sana kyuhyun tengah tersenyum seperti orang gila karena gombalanmu itu...

"aigoo... bunny ku menggemaskan sekali. Ne, aku akan kerumahmu sekarang chagi. "

"jeongmal? Baiklah minnie akan menunggu. "

" Emm..kyunnie? " sungmin mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel dengan muka memerah

"ne min, wae? "

"saranghae ! " pip. Sungmin segera mematikan panggilan tersebut. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada boneka bunny kesayangannya. Aigoo..malu eoh? Hihihi~

15 menit kemudian..

CKLEK

"hai chagi~ " kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar sungmin dengan senyum yang mengembang. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke kamar sungmin begitu sampai tadi.

"kyunnie...! " refleks sungmin menghambur ke pelukan kyuhyun saat melihat sang kekasih berjalan kearahnya.

GREB

" merindukan ku eoh? Kau semakin menggemaskan saja kekeke~ " kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri sambil memeluk sang namjachingu. Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah jadi agresif dan sangat manja di depannya. Tentu saja kyuhyun senang dengan perubahan ini, jarang-jarang kan ?

Sungmin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka masih berdiri di sisi ranjang sungmin.

" kyunnie saranghae ! " ucapnya lirih. Ucapan itu seolah di tujukan untuk menenangkan hatinya. Ia hanya ingin menunjukan apa pun yang terjadi nanti, ia selalu dan akan tetap menjatuhkan hatinya untuh kyuhyun. But who knows?

"nado.. nado saranghae yeobo kekeke~ . cha temani aku makan, aku tak sempat makan karena buru-buru menemui istriku yang manis ini." kyuhyun mengerling genit pada sungmin yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"ish kau ini senang sekali menggodaku. Baiklah baiklah, kajja minnie siapkan makanan spesial untuk mu yeobo~ " sungmin berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"aigoo..kelinci itu mulai nakal rupanya.. akan ku terkam jika ia berani menggodaku lagi " batin kyuhyun lalu keluar untuk menuju dapur. Dia kan nakal karena kau juga oppa =.=

.

.

.

"bagaimana kyunnie? " sungmin menatap kyuhyun cemas. Pasalnya ia baru kali ini memasak langsung untuk namjachingu-nya tersebut. Ya.. mereka kini sedang berada di meja makan.

" mashita ! kau benar-benar calon istri yang baik chagi~"

Sungmin tersenyum melihat kyuhyun makan dengan lahap. Setidaknya jika nanti mereka menikah, ia bisa memuaskan lidah kyuhyun dan anak-anak mereka kelak. Anak?

BLUSH

"waeyo ming? Kau sakit ? " kyuhyun menghentikan acara makannya ketika melihat wajah sungmin yang memerah.

" aniyo kyunnie.. eh? kenapa kau tak makan sayurnya hyung?"

"aku tak suka sayur min. Sayur itu mengerikan " ucapnya dengan ekspresi takut yang dibuat-buat.

"ish. Sayur itu enak kyunnie... kau harus makan pokoknya! " kekeh sungmin

"ahni ming.. tidak makan sayur pun aku akan sehat. Otak ku juga sudah pintar , jadi untuk apa lagi? " kyuhyun masih asyik menyantap makanan yang dibuatkan sungmin.

Sungmin beranjak duduk di dekat kursi kyuhyun. Memiringkan kepalanya mendekati wajah kyuhyun.

CTAK

Dan Dengan tidak elitnya sungmin menyentilkan jari mungilnya pada dahi kyuhyun.

"appo ming ~ wae? "

"kau bodoh atau apa hyung ! bagaimana bisa anak kita nanti sehat dan pintar jika appa-nya tak suka sayur eoh ?" ucap sungmin menggebu-gebu

TAK

Sendok yang dipegang kyuhyun refleks terjatuh. Di perhatikannya sang namjachingu yang kini tengah menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

" jadi kau ingin anak kita sehat dan pintar ? "

Sungmin mengangguk dengan bibir yang di pout-kan "tentu saja, aku mau baby nanti sehat, pintar dan juga lucu"

Mendengar itu kyuhyun menyeringai ,

"kau mau uri baby lucu seperti mu?" ulang kyuhyun

"ishh.. tentu saja. Baby harus lucu seperti ku.."

"kau tau tidak rahasia agar bisa membuat baby yang lucu, pintar dan sehat?"

Sungmin tampak antusias " jinjja? Apa hyung?"

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya mengahadap sungmin " ne, tentu saja aku tahu. Untuk membuat baby yang lucu kita harus melakukan trik rahasia-nya sesering mungkin chagi~ "

"he? Melakukan trik apa kyunnie? " sungmin memiringkan kepalanya membuat kesan imut itu semakin bertambah kadarnya.

" tentu saja trik tidur bersama dengan berbagai macam gaya .. bersetubuhhhh~ " bisik kyuhyun seduktif di telinga sungmin.

"kyaaaaaaaaa ! kau mesum sekali kyunnie ! kita kan belum menikah " ucap sungmin dengan wajah merah padam

" bukankah kau bilang ingin punya baby? Kita menikah saja ming agar aku bisa memberikan mu banyak baby lucu " kyuhyun masih melancarkan rayuannya pada sang namja cantik.

CHUP~

" ne appa ! kita akan membuat baby , tapi nanti saja kalau ming sudah siap " Setelah mencium pipi kyuhyun, sungmin berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"ya ! kau mau kemana ming? Kenapa kau lari ?" teriak kyuhyun

"aku malu kyunnie pabo !"

Mendengar teriakan sungmin , kyuhyun mnyeringai seram sembari mengaduk-aduk sup miso yang tadi di buat sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Bandara Inceon..

Seorang namja jangkung baru saja keluar dari bandara terbesar di asia itu. di seretnya koper itu menjauh dari sana. Beberapa yeoja bahkan di buat terperangah oleh pesona namja tersebut. Lihatlah tubuh tinggi semampai , kulit putih dan wajah orientalnya. Dan jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancung itu. sungguh benar-benar magnet yang dapat mengalihkan pandangan orang-orang di sekitar.

Namja tersebut berhenti sejenak sembari melepaskan kaca mata hitam yang ia kenakan. Direntangkannya kedua tangan panjang itu begitu ia telah melewati pintu keluar bandara.

" aku kembali sungmin hyung ... mimin chagiya Bogoshipoyo~ " ucapnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir. Di ambilnya sebuah kotak beludru dari saku mantel hitamnya.

" kisah kita belum berakhir hyung dan tidak akan pernah berakhir. Karena setelah ini kau akan ku jadikan nyonya di rumah kita. Seperti janji kita dulu "

* * *

Gimana ? kyumin momentx udah memuaskan belum? Hehe. Oya, ada pemberitahuan di bawah yg mesti klian baca readers !

NaizhuAmakusa : eum, syp ya? Hihi ..ayo coba ditebak chingu. Jgn bosen review ya ^^..

danactebh : duh km nanyax banyak bgt ne? Hehe . em, klo msalah kpn yewook ma haehyuk jadian..ntar d tuggu aja alx Queen jg blum nax ma mereka kpn mw jadian,hohoho. Ming cinta kok ma kyu , kan di chap ini udh djelasin. Cm dia masih ada yg nge-ganjel gtu.. makasih ea doanya. Jangan bosen review loh #kedipkedip

.94 : di chap ni dah muncul tuh chingu, coba ditebak.. hehe. Jgn bosen review ne?

137 : hehe, dia udh muncul tuh saeng ...

ShinJiWoo920202 : iy nih , donghae mesum bgt kkkk~ . dia udh muncul tuh chingu.. makasih dah review^^

retnopitaelfforever : NC'an gak yah ? UBI ? km nih bs aja. hehe. Clue? Tuh udh Queen ksh dikit d chap ni. Tunggu chap dpn ne? Jgn bosen review loh^^

5351 : siwon bkn ya? Kkkk~ tunggu aja chingu, tar jg tau. Jgn bosen review ne...

kyumin joyer : ni dah lanjut.. Queen usahain kilat deh..jd jgn lupa review ya..

hanna : hi jg hanna-ssi trnyata kita sama ea? Kyaaaaa #hug. Kyumin momentx dah Queen bxkin tuh. Boleh baca kok.. tp jgn lupa review ne^^ makasih dah mau baca fic ni..

winecouple : tuh dia dah muncul chingu...^^ seo gak jd ngapa2in kyu kok..

Adekyumin joyer : ming gak sengaja kok wktu ciuman ma hyuk itu chingu.. jgn lupa review ya

abilhikmah : iy nih kyuppa mesum bgt^^

My Bunny Rena : kyuppa emang labil, liat aja crack pairingx bejibun (_ _"). haehyuk emang yadong dr sonox sih ya.. hehe. Makasih review-nya chingu..

kyumin pu : di chap kemaren dah djlasin kan lau hyuk tu kesandung pas ciuman ma ming, jd mrk gak da hubungan d masa lalu . makasih review-nya chingu^^

sirly3424 : ming emang akan selalu milih kyu ..hehe

sissy : ming gak sengaja kok ciuman ma hyuk.. hehe. Jgn bosen review ya?

anis. : nih dah lanjut .. jgn bosen review ne chingu^^

buat semua readers ma guest Queen mau bilang makasih udh setia ma fic bal ini, hehe. Jgn pernah bosen ya?

Dan sekedar pemberitahuan , chap depan rate-nya bakal berubah M .. alx bakal ada NC. Tapi masih rahasia siapa yang bakal NC'an ,kkkk~ .

jadi yang setuju ad NC silahkan review, tp klo gak mau ad adegan itu , NC-nya bakal Queen Skip.

Jadi silahkan tentukan pilihan kalian guys.. semakin cpet kalian review, smkin cpt jg updatex^^

Buat Siders, makasih dah baca fic ni. Klo bs tinggalin review ne.. biar Queen tau ni fic pantes lanjut atau enggak.

Maaf klo ad yang kelewatan dan gak kesebut namax, nih Queen msh sakit sebenerx makax ngetik nya lamaaaaa..

Last, mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyumin : King of my Heart **

**Author :** Queenshi137

**Rating :** M

**Genre : ** drama, Romance,hurt, humor gagal

**Cast :**

- Lee Sungmin(16th)

- Cho Kyuhyun(17th)

- Lee Donghae(18th)

- Lee Hyukjae(18th)

And other

**Disclaimer** : all cast are belong to God ! kyuppa milik bunny ming selamanya,tapi ming milik Queen seutuhnya hahaha#ketawanista #dikejarkyupakesamurai

**Warning : ** Yaoi! Typo (S) , BOY X BOY ! Don't Like Don't Read! No copas tanpa seizin Queen ! No bash !

**Sumarry :**

Lee sungmin,seorang namja manis berusia 16 thn harus menghadapi serangan cinta dari 3 calon "suami" mesum yang dipilihkan oleh orang tuanya. Sanggupkah sungmin bertahan dan menemukan cinta sejatinya? Sumarry apa nih? #plakk

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Aloha...#dipelototin readers.

ya,ya, ya, aku tau aku udah lama gak update ,hehe.

Mian readers, aku kmren2 lg sibuk. -.-v

Ni chap aku kasih panjang sebagai bntuk permintaan maaf aku (ceritanya lagi nyogok ^^ ) ,dan minggu ni aku bkal usahain update secepat mungkin , sekalian nyambut ultah ku di tanggal 6 nanti,kekeke(apa hubungannya?) #abaikan

Sesuai janji aku, chap ni bakal ada NC. So yang gak suka atau yang di bawah umur di skip aja ne? Kalau tetep nekat baca resiko tanggung sendiri. Maybe you will get wet XD #smirk

Buat eonni2 ku yang minta NC-nya hot, aku gak bisa jamin ni hot ato enggak (tapi aku udah kerja keras loh sumpah! ) T_T jadi sebelumnya aku minta maap dulu klo entar kecewa wkwkwk~ #pundung bareng mingppa

Sorry for typo(s) . padahal pas di edit kyakx gak da masalah #curcol

Inget don't Like don't Read key? Don't forget give me your review please !

EnJOY~

* * *

Bandara Inceon..

Seorang namja jangkung baru saja keluar dari bandara terbesar di asia itu. di seretnya koper itu menjauh dari sana. Beberapa yeoja bahkan di buat terperangah oleh pesona namja tersebut. Lihatlah tubuh tinggi semampai , kulit putih dan wajah orientalnya dan jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancung itu. sungguh benar-benar magnet yang dapat mengalihkan pandangan orang-orang di sekitar.

Namja tersebut berhenti sejenak sembari melepaskan kaca mata hitam yang ia kenakan. Direntangkannya kedua tangan panjang itu begitu ia telah melewati pintu keluar bandara.

" aku kembali sungmin hyung ... mimin chagiya Bogoshipoyo~ " ucapnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir. Di ambilnya sebuah kotak beludru dari saku mantel hitamnya.

" kisah kita belum berakhir hyung dan tidak akan pernah berakhir. Karena setelah ini kau akan ku jadikan nyonya di rumah kita. Seperti janji kita dulu "

Seorang lelaki paruh baya nampak menghampiri sang namja..

"selamat datang kembali tuan" ucapnya ramah

"ahh.. shin ahjjusi lama tak bertemu " namja tersebut bergerak memeluk sang kepala pelayan yang telah di anggapnya paman itu

" ne tuan muda. Ibu anda sudah menunggu dirumah "

Namja itu kembali tersenyum " ani ahjjusi, antarkan aku ke pemakaman dulu. Aku ingin menyapa 'dia' sebentar "

Shin ahjjusi membungkuk sekilas lalu mempersilahkan sang tuan memasuki mobil biru metalic yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah red rose ia letakan di gundukan tanah kering itu..

Tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang sahabat yang menghianatinya, victoria song.

" Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh karena berhasil kau bohongi hingga aku kehilangan dia. Tapi kini semua sudah berakhir. Aku disini untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya memang menjadi miliku jika saja insiden konyol itu ku sadari lebih awal . aku akan mengapainya kembali. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang,Selamat tinggal vict "

Tangan putihnya menyentuh nisan berbentuk salib itu sebagai bentuk salam perpisahan. Lalu kembali memasuki mobil dengan senyum mengembang. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi ia akan bisa menemui sosok yang selalu mengisi ruang di hatinya. Sang pujaan hati yang sempat di renggut dengan kejamnya oleh sahabat yang ia percayai. Dengan bodohnya Membiarkan kesalahpahaman itu mengalir, dan akhirnya menimbulkan sebuah kesalahan fatal yang ia lakukan pada yang terkasih.

Diamatinya jalanan seoul yang ramai itu lewat kaca mobil. Tak banyak yang berubah, masih ramai seperti dulu. Ya..seperti dulu, saat ia dan sang namjachingu sering menghabiskan waktu berdua menikmati jalanan seoul dengan motor sport kesayangannya.

Flasback On

Sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam memasuki sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan elit di seoul. Sang namja tampan yang mengendarai motor tersebut berhenti tepat di depan seorang namja manis yang tengah menunggunya di depan pintu.

Dibukanya kaca helm hitam yang ia pakai " apa kau sudah lama menunggu hyung?"

Sang namja manis mendekat lalu tersenyum " ani changmin-ah .. kajja kita berangkat"

Setelah memberikan helm pink pada sang namja manis, motor itu kembali melaju membelah keramaian malam di jalanan kota seoul. Tujuan mereka kali ini adalah sungai Han. Tempat yang cocok untuk berkencan.

"ahhh... indahnya ! " sungmin-sang namja manis merentangkan tangan begitu mata foxy itu disuguhi pemandangan sungai Han dengan lampu hias warna-warni.

"apa kau suka hyung? " changmin memeluk sungmin dari belakang. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu sungmin.

" tentu saja min-ah .. aku tak menyangka kau berani mengajakku kesini dengan mengendarai motor itu,hihihi~ . untung kita tidak kena tilang "

" polisi itu tidak akan tau kalau kita masih kelas 2 junior school hyung.. " ucapnya beralasan

Sungmin kembali terkekeh

"tentu saja mereka tidak akan tau , badanmu itu kan tinggi seperti tiang. Hihihi~ "

Changmin memutar badan sungmin hingga menghadapnya, lalu dengan gemas dicubitnya pipi gembul sang namjachingu " kau mengatai namjachingumu sendiri eoh? "

"ish, sakit min-ah . huh ! " sungmin berjalan meninggalkan changmin sambil menggosok pipi-nya yang memerah akibat cubitan changmin.

Changmin mengejar langkah sungmin yang mulai menjauh –efek ngambek sang kelinci manis akibat insiden cubitan tadi- dan Tentu saja akan sangat mudah baginya untuk mengejar sang namjachingu, beruntung changmin memiliki kaki-kaki yang jenjang dan panjang.

Digenggamnya tangan mungil sang pujaan hati ketika langkah mereka telah sejajar .

"jangan marah chagi~ aku akan membelikanmu ice cream triple cone, otthe?"

"jeongmal? Kau memang yang terbaik ! kajja min-ah " pasangan itu berjalan dengan jemari yang bertaut satu sama lain. Menimbulkan tatapan iri dari pasangan lain. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Saat ini di pikiran mereka hanya bagaimana menghabiskan waktu bersama . mengisi kenangan remaja dengan hal-hal indah yang akan membuat mereka tersenyum setiap mengenangnya.

Flashback off

Changmin kembali tersenyum mengingat potongan kisah manis itu..

kisah yang seharusnya tak berakhir dua tahun yang lalu. lagi-lagi changmin merutuki kebodohannya di masa lalu. Kebodohan yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan cinta seorang namja manis yang begitu ia kasihi hanya karna ulah sang sahabat yang dengan tega memfitnah sang kekasih. Dan bodohnya, ia malah lebih percaya pada sang sahabat ketimbang namja manis yang berstatus sebagai namjachingu-nya saat itu. kesalahan itu seolah menggerogoti tubuh changmin hingga ke-dasarnya,membuat malam-malamnya penuh dengan ratapan dan penyesalan. Seandainya waktu dapat ia putar kembali, maka saat itu ia tak akan mau melepas sungmin bahkan hanya untuk semenit saja.

Dan sekarang ia telah kembali. Kembali mengambil apa yang dulu sempat terampas dari hidupnya. Sungmin... sang namjachingu. Setidaknya itu menurut-nya.

.

.

.

.

"min, otthokhae? Aku harus pake baju apa? " sudah dua jam wookie bertingkah seperti orang autis. Bergerak kesana-kemari dan terus menanyakan hal yang sama pada sungmin. Ya, 2 jam yang lalu sungmin di minta sang sepupu untuk datang kerumahnya,namun begitu sampai ,yang sungmin dapat hanyalah pemandangan kamar yang kacau dengan baju yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"apa kau tak bosan menanyakan hal yang sama selama dua jam ini eoh? Minnie lelah wookie~ " sungmin kini tengah berbaring terlentang di kasur penuh pakaian itu.

"aku kan bingung min, ini kencanku yang pertama dengan yesung hyung. Ais,membayangkannya saja aku sudah merasa lemas begini ..huweee" ryeowook ikut berbaring terlentang di samping sungmin.

Sungmin memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap ryeowook yang masih berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"nae wookie yang manis... pakai saja baju dengan style mu. Jika yesung hyung benar-benar mencintaimu, maka ia pasti akan menerima-mu apa adanya. Arrachi?"

Ryeowook ikut memiringkan badannya sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan sungmin. " tumben kata-katamu benar min. Belajar dari mana he?"

" dari kyunnie hyung~ , nanti kalau kau jadian dengan yesung hyung, kau juga pasti akan tau rasa-nya" senyum sungmin mengembang ketika mengingat sifat namjachingu-nya yang kekanak-kanakan, posesif dan mesum. Tapi di balik itu semua ,terkadang kyuhyun bisa menjadi sosok yang dewasa di depan sungmin.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! aku gugup ! " tiba-tiba ryeowook berteriak histeris dengan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Malu eoh?

"haisss.. lebih baik sekarang kita cepat bersiap wookie, satu jam lagi mereka akan menjemput kita"

"bagaimana ini? Aku bahkan belum menemukan baju yang cocok minnie " ryeowook bergerak kearah kabinet lemari di sisi tempat tidur. Memulai kembali acara pencarian kostumnya.

1 jam kemudian..

Sungmin dan ryeowook telah siap menunggu sang pangeran hati masing-masing di halaman rumah ryeowook. Mereka berdua tampil dengan style yang tak jauh dari kesan manis. Sungmin kini tengah menggunakan sebuah hoodie baby pink dengan gambar bunny putih didepannya, dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna abu-abu senada dengan sneakers yang ia kenakan,ia memang memilih memakai pakaian yang santai untuk kencan ganda ini tapi tetap saja kadar kemanisannya(?) malah makin bertambah. Sedangkan ryeowook memakai kemeja dark brow dengan jeans putih dan sneakers yang senada dengan kemeja yang dikenakan.

Tak lama , sebuah hyundai FN sonata terlihat memasuki halaman rumah ryeowook. Sungmin segera menggandeng tangan ryewook begitu melihat mobil sang namjachingu datang.

Sungmin mengambil tempat di samping kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir sedangkan pasangan yewook duduk di jok belakang.

.

.

.

.

Lotte world di hari minggu seperti ini memang sangat ramai. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pasangan yang tengah berkencan atau sekedar jalan-jalan dengan sanak keluarga. Tak jauh berbeda dengan pasangan kyumin dan yewook yang memilih menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka di tempat ini.

Setelah lelah mencoba berbagai macam wahana ekstrim, kini mereka beralih menaiki bianglala agar dapat melihat matahari terbenam di langit seoul. Mereka memang sengaja menaiki wahana ini bertepatan dengan waktu terbenamnya matahari.

Kini kyuhyun dan sungmin sudah berada dalam bianglala yang bergerak di belakang bianglala yang di naiki pasangan yewook. Sungmin memandang takjub pada pemandangan di depan matanya.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping sungmin terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi takjub sang namjachingu. Di rengkuhnya pinggang sungmin agar semakin mendekat. Sungmin yang merasakan sentuhan dipinggangnya sontak berbalik dengan wajah bingung.

"waeyo kyunnie? " tanpa di duga kyuhyun malah mengangkat tubuh sungmin dan mendudukannya di atas pahanya sendiri. lalu memeluk sungmin yang tengah di pangkunya itu dari belakang.

" aku bahagia sekali karena kau kini miliku min, berjanjilah untuk selalu berada di sisiku. Mencintaiku sepenuh hatimu." Ucapnya lirih

Sungmin terkikik sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "kau babo sekali hyung.. tentu saja aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Kau bahkan tak pernah membiarkan ku jauh dari mu kan? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa lari dari mu kyunnie,hihihi~ "

Tepat saat bianglala mereka berada di puncak, sinar jingga itu menyapa wajah sungmin dan kyuhyun. sangat mengagumkan rasanya bisa menikmati pemandangan langit jingga ini bersama kekasih hati. merengkuh romansa cinta yang seolah tak pernah cukup untuk memuaskan perasaan yang kini sedang tumbuh pesat dalam hati masing-masing.

Waktu memang akan terasa sangat cepat berlalu jika kita telah di buai oleh yang namanya cinta. Setidaknya itu yang tengah di rasakan pasangan kyumin dan yewook. Setelah turun dari wahana bianglala tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran sederhana dengan nuansa klasik yang begitu kental. Sungmin bahkan di buat takjub dengan ornamen-ornamen klasik yang menggantung di langit-langit restoran tersebut.

Mereka memilih meja yang berada di depan sebuah panggung music kecil yang terlihat cantik dengan sentuhan grand piano hitam dan rangkaian bunga lily putih di sudut-sudut panggung.

Tak berselang lama , seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka untuk mencatat pesanan mereka ber-empat dan kembali menuju dapur setelah mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas pertanda mengerti akan pesanan sang pelanggan.

"wuaahh, makanan di sini enak juga ya? " ucap ryeowook yang masih sibuk menikmati steak madu yang di pesannya tadi.

"ne wookie.. steak ini benar-benar lezat. Eng..kyunnie, minnie boleh minta ice cream ? " ucapnya dengan nada manja pada sang kekasih yang duduk disampingnya.

"tentu saja chagi~ " anehnya kyuhyun bukannya memanggil pelayan, malah beranjak menuju dapur restoran dengan senyum yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai.

Tak lama ia kembali dengan membawa ice cream strawberry dan sebuah cake coklat. Dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir tebal itu, kyuhyun menyerahkan kudapan manis tersebut pada sang namjachingu.

"wahh.. gomawo kyunnie " mata foxy itu berbinar melihat apa yang di bawa sang namjachingu. Tanpa menunggu lama, di santapnya hidangan lezat yang seolah memanggilnya untuk segera melahap bersih cake tersebut ,setelah melahap ice cream kesayangannya-tentu saja. Sementara ryeowook dan yesung sendiri hanya terkekeh geli dan kembali sibuk menyantap cake yang baru di antarkan pelayan.

Tiba-tiba dahi sungmin berkerut, di arahkannya ibu jari dan telunjuk kanannya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang disinyalir sebagai benda pengganggu yang masuk bersama cake yang tengah ia santap. Dikeluarkannya benda tersebut dari mulutnya. Mata sungmin terbelalak dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf 'O' . benda itu ternyata adalah sebuah cincin dengan satu permata di atasnya. Sebuah sentuhan di tangan kirinya seolah kembali menyentak alam bawah sadarnya. Ditolehkannya wajah putih mulus bak porselen itu kearah sang kekasih yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"min, aku tau kau masih tak mau menikah denganku sekarang, tapi maukah kau bertunangan secara resmi denganku agar semua orang tau bahwa kau hanya akan menjadi miliku?" mata sungmin berkaca-kaca. Ia memang biasa mendapat serangan permintaan menikah dari kyuhyun, tapi yang ini jelas berbeda. Hatinya serasa menghangat ketika kyuhyun memintanya dengan begitu halus. Walau bukan sebuah lamaran untuk menikah. Tapi inilah yang sebenarnya di inginkan sungmin, ia masih belum siap jika menikah di usia muda , selain itu masih banyak yang perlu ia persiapkan sebelum menjadi 'istri' dari seorang Cho kyuhyun . tentu saja pilihan untuk bertunangan jauh lebih tepat sekarang.

sungmin bergerak memeluk kyuhyun dengan erat. Hampir saja kursi mereka oleng jika kyuhyun tidak mempunyai refleks yang bagus.

"uhm.. aku mau kyunnie hyung " ucap sungmin dengan wajah yang masih berada di dada kyuhyun.

Di usapnya surai halus sungmin dengan sayang " gomawo chagi, aku akan membicarakan ini dengan orang tua kita. Aku yakin mereka akan dengan senang hati menyiapkan pesta untuk kita. Cha, sekarang pakai cincin itu ming "

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada kyuhyun dan memberikan cincin itu pada kyuhyun agar sang kekasihlah yang memakaikannya di jari manis sungmin. Melihat tingkah sungmin, kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud sang namjachingu langsung mengambil cincin itu dan memakaikannya di jari sungmin lalu mengecupnya pelan.

" di hari pertunangan kita nanti, aku akan memberikan cincin yang lebih indah dari ini" sungmin mengangguk manis.

Ryeowook juga tak memungkiri perasaan bahagianya ketika melihat sang sepupu yang tengah tersenyum manis itu. ya.. setidaknya kini sudah ada kyuhyun yang menjaga sungmin. Yang lebih penting adalah cinta sungmin yang tak lagi berujung dengan tangis. Setidaknya itu menurut ryeowook . ah, andai saja ia juga di berikan kejutan seperti itu oleh yesung.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang yesung, ia menolehkan wajahnya pada bangku di sampingnya yang di duduki yesung. Ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi yesung di tengah atmosfer bahagia ini. Namun tiba-tiba dahi ryeowook berkerut melihat tubuh yesung yang bergetar dengan kepala yang menunduk kebawah. Mungkinkah ia menangis? Ah, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin mengingat bagaimana sikap yesung yang terkesan cuek. Di genggamnya tangan yesung . dan betapa terkejutnya ryeowook begitu melihat wajah dan kulit yesung yang memerah dengan bintik-bintik kecil di sekitarnya.

"omo ! apa yang terjadi hyung? Astaga tubuhmu memerah ! " ujarnya panik. Sungmin dan kyuhyun yang mendengar pekikan ryeowook sontak ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada yesung.

"yesung hyung, gweanchana? " ucap sungmin khawatir

"kyuhh..apa kau yang memesan cake tadi?" ucap yesung terbata

" aniya hyung, wookie yang memilihnya. Memangnya ada apa dengan cake itu hyung? " ucap kyuhyun tak mengerti

" wo-wookie, apa nama cake itu?" yesung menoleh pada ryeowook

"sweet choco cinnamon ... wae?"

" omona ! yesung hyung itu alergi kayu manis wookie ! kita harus membawanya ke klinik. Ayo hyung !"

Kyuhyun bergerak memapah tubuh yesung setelah sebelumnya menaruh sejumlah uang di meja. Sedangkan ryeowook tampak syok mendengar penuturan kyuhyun yang secara tak langsung menunjukan bahwa dialah yang bersalah hingga menyebabkan keadaan yesung seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Mereka kini tengah berada di depan apartemen yesung setelah mengantar namja berkepala besar itu ke klinik. Ryeowook yang merasa bersalah memaksa yesung agar di izinkan merawat namja tersebut malam ini. Karena terus di desak dengan pandangan memohon sejak di klinik tadi , akhirnya yesung memperbolehkan namja mungil itu untuk merawatnya malam ini. Sedangkan sungmin dan kyuhyun harus pulang karena kyuhyun masih harus menemui heechul untuk memberi tahu masalah pesta pertunangan mereka. Setelah ryeowook dan yesung turun , mobil kyuhyun bergerak meninggalkan kawasan apartemen elit tersebut.

Ryeowook memapah tubuh yesung memasuki apartemennya. Membaringkan tubuh lemah yesung di kasur king size namja pecinta kura-kura itu. dengan telaten di bukanya sepatu dan kaus kaki yang di kenakan yesung, juga ikat pinggang hitam yang melingkar di pinggang sang sunbae.

Setelah selesai, ryeowook bergegas mengambil salep dan obat yang di berikan dokter di klinik tadi. Membantu yesung untuk duduk agar dapat meminum obatnya terlebih dahulu. Dibaringkannya kembali tubuh memerah karena alergi itu di atas kasur. Tangan mungil ryeowook mengambil salep di atas meja nakas, lalu menghadap tubuh yesung kembali. Hati namja mungil ini sebenarnya sedang gugup. Bagaimana tidak, jika ia memakaikan salep ini ketubuh yesung, otomatis ia akan melihat dan menyentuh tubuh yesung bukan? Membayangkannya saja membuat jantung ryeowook berdetak tak karuan.

Rupanya yesung mengerti akan apa yang dirasakan namja disampingnya itu. ia beralih menggenggam tangan mungil ryeowook untuk menenangkannya.

"tak usah memaksakan diri wookie, aku akan memakainya sendiri"

"andwae ! aku yang menyebabkanmu begini hyung, jadi aku akan memakaikannya untuk mu" ucapnya dengan kesungguhan di sorot matanya.

Tangan gemetar itu lalu bergerak membuka kancing kemeja hitam yang di kenakan yesung.

TAK

TAK

TAK

Tiga kancing telah dilepaskan ryeowook. Tepat saat akan membuka kancing ke empat tangan yesung menarik tubuh itu hingga terjatuh di badan yesung.

Ryeowook jelas kaget. Posisi ini sangat intim baginya. Terlebih namja yang tengah berbaring di bawahnya ini merupakan namja yang mencuri hatinya. Wajahnya bergerak menatap wajah yesung ,mencoba menerka apa maksud dari tindakan mengagetkan tersebut.

"wookie..." panggilan itu terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya. Seolah memendam hasrat yang telah memuncak. Ryeowook pun seolah tertarik kedalam sorot mata itu, mata yang mampu membuatnya terhipnotis dan lupa daratan.

Yesung perlahan memajukan wajahnya. meminimalisir jarak yang memisahkn keduanya. Matanya hanya terfokus pada bibir mungil ryeowook. Entah dorongan dari mana,refleks ryeowook memejamkan matanya ketika hembusan nafas yesung menyapa wajahnya. Hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu. Menyesap manis bibir ryeowook membuat adrenalin yesung meningkat. Lumatan-lumatan yang awalnya lembut itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan kasar dan penuh gairah. Ryeowook pun mulai membalas lumatan yesung . menghasilkan suara kecipak yang justru semakin menaikan gairah yesung. Menyadari ryeowook yang telah terbuai dengan sentuhannya. Dengan cepat di putarnya posisi mereka sehingga kini ia berada di atas tubuh ryeowook. Jemari kecil yesung perlahan membuka kemeja coklat yang dipakai ryeowook tanpa memutus ciuman panas tersebut,sedangkan tangan ryeowook mencengkram kemeja yesung yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya .

Setelah berhasil membuka seluruh kancing baju ryeowook, jemari yesung menyentuh perut datar ryeowook dengan bibirnya masih meraup bibir namja dibawahnya itu dengan ganas. Lidahnya mengabsen deretan gigi dan langit-langit mulut ryeowook. Membuat namja mungil itu semakin hanyut dalam surga dunia. Melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih.

"uunghhh~ "

Lenguhan itu mengalun begitu saja ketika tangan yesung memelintir dan menekan nipple kanan ryeowook.

"hmmmpppt ckpptt..hah..ckckckpphmmpttt " Merasa pasokan oksigen yang kian menipis, ryeowook menggigit bibir atas yesung agar namja yang berada di atasnya itu mau melepaskan tautan mereka.

"hah..hah..hah..hah.." ryeowook terlihat menghirup udara dengan brutal ketika tautan itu terlepas. Di pandangnya wajah yesung yang tepat berada di atas wajahnya.

"hyung...?"

Tangan yesung membelai pipi ryeowook lembut. "wookie..aku menginginkanmu malam ini"

setelah mengucapkan itu ,yesung kembali meraup bibir ryeowook . dipagutnya bibir itu dengan ganas. Hasratnya benar-benar minta di tuntaskan.

Yesung menggeram tertahan ketika tangan ryeowook membelai dada yesung dengan seduktif. Tak hanya itu, ryeowook bahkan kini tengah mencoba membuka zipper celana yesung dengan tangannya yang lain. Di genggamnya gundukan yang masih dilapisi boxer hitam itu dengan sedikit keras, mengakibatkan sang empunya memekik tertahan.

"kau mulai nakal my baby wook.. " ciuman yesung turun ke daerah leher ryeowook. Meninggalkan sebuah tanda kepemilikan disana. puas dengan bagian itu, yesung kini memilih langsung meraup tonjolan kecil yang sedari tadi menggodanya itu. membuat ryeowook melenguh nikmat akibat lidah panas namja kura-kura tersebut

"ahhh... hyungg.." ditekannya kepala yesung agar semakin memperdalam kuluman pada nipplenya.

Tanggan yesung juga ikut memelintir nipple ryeowook yang menganggur.

"ooohhh..ahhh..jangan di gigit hyungg ahhh..."

Yesung melepas kulumannya , membuat ryeowook mendesah kehilangan. Dilihatnya namja yang lebih tua darinya itu tengah menyeringai melihat gundukan di celana ryeowook yang terlihat menonjol. ryeowook menelan ludah gugup.

"wa-wae hyung? Kyaaaaaaa! " teriakan ryeowook membahana di kamar itu ketika yesung menarik turun secara paksa celana yang ternyata telah terbuka itu. sontak ryeowook langsung menangkup gundukan yang masih terlindungi boxer yang ia pakai.

"Aku sudah tak tahan baby~ " ucap yesung seduktif.

SRAK

Akhirnya tubuh naked ryeowook terpampang jelas setelah yesung berhasil melepaskan kain penutup terakhir ryeowook.

GLUP

Yesung menelan ludah berat, di bawahnya kini ryeowook telah full naked dengan junior mungil yang terlihat lucu dan tentu saja errr- menggairahkan untuk dilahap. #Dia kira permen -_-

Tanpa basa-basi, di lumatnya bibir mungil yang membengkak itu sekali lagi. Lembut , tanpa nafsu di dalamnya. Seolah ingin meyakinkan ryeowook bahwa ia mencintai dan ingin memiliki namja mungil tersebut. Merasa cukup, dilepasnya kuluman itu lalu beralih menatap mata sayu ryeowook.

"bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi? Aku tak tahan lagi" ucapnya lirih.

Ryeowook membelai pipi yesung lembut lalu mengangguk dengan senyum di bibir . Yesung tersenyum sekilas dan perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya dari ryeowook.

"ngaahhh...ahhh.. ungg~~ " yesung mengulum junior mungil itu dengan mulutnya, membuat ryeowook hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan karena nikmat yang mendera.

"ohhh..ngaahh ..hyunghh~ ce-patt ..fasterr oooohh.." ryeowook berucap susah payah dengan nafas yang mulai memburu akibat hasratnya yang ikut naik. Yesung yang mendengar desahan itu kini semakin kuat memaju-mundurkan kepalanya ,menyedot kuat junior di mulutnya itu hingga pipinya terlihat kempis. Dia benar-benar ingin bermain cepat sekarang, hasratnya sudah membumbung tinggi bahkan sejak ryeowook tadi membuka bajunya. Yesung melingkarkan lidahnya pada junior itu, membelit dan mengulum. Membuat ryeowook menggelinjang nikmat.

"ohhh.. hyungg..ak-akuhh ohh adaa yang ung~ mau keluarrr ahhh... "

"keluarkan saja chagi~ " ucap yesung di sela kulumannya.

"akkhhh... ahhhh..hyung ahhh.. a- aku akkkhhhhh !"

Crootttt

Cairan putih kental itu kini tertampung di mulut yesung. Sebagian di telan dan sebagiannya yesung balurkan pada kejantanannya dan man hole ryeowook. Sebagai Pelumas.

Yesung yang sudah di butakan oleh nafsu kini tengah menggesek ujung juniornya di depan lubang kenikmatan yang tampak mengkilat itu tanpa perenggangan sebelumnya. Persetan dengan foreplay-batinnya. Berdoalah semoga namja mungil itu tak pingsan karna kau bobol oppa =.=

"ahhh.. jangan menggodakuhh hyungieee"

Yesung mendongak mengecup dahi ryeowook sekilas.

"ini akan sakit awalnya. Kalau kau merasa sakit, gigit bahu ku saja ne?" ryeowook mengangguk sebagai respon.

Yesung melingkarkan kaki ryewook di pinggangnya dan tangan ryeowook kini ia tempatkan di kedua bahunya.

"akkkkkhhhhh.." ryeowook mulai merasakan perih akibat kepala junior yesung mulai menerobos hole-nya.

"ssshhh..sem-pitt..tahan sebentar baby~ "

Yesung kembali mencoba memasukan kejantanannya lebih dalam. menarik napas sebentar lalu menekan benda panjang dan berurat itu keras. Menyebabkan sebuah pekikan dari pihak di bawahnya.

"akkkhhh appo hyung..keluarkan...appo ..keluarkan ! akkhhh" ryeowook mencoba bangkit namun di tahan oleh yesung. air mata ryeowook keluar seiring tubuhnya yang terasa di belah. Sakit. Perih dan..penuh. terlebih ia belum di "persiapkan" terlebih dahulu oleh yesung. . Bayangkan saja bagaimana sakitnya hole sempit itu menerima senjata yesung yang panjang dan berurat tanpa ada pelonggaran sebelumnya. apalagi ini adalah first time-nya.

Yesung kembali mencium bibir ryeowook ,mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang tengah mendera namja mungil tersebut.

"tahan sebentar ne? Aku akan bergerak perlahan" ucap yesung sambil membelai surai ryeowook.

Perlahan yesung mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Mencoba mencapai titik terdalam disana. Yesung menggeram tertahan. Otot-otot hole ryeowook terasa menyedot miliknya dengan kuat. Membuat senjatanya itu merasakan pijatan-pijatan nikmat yang mengantarkannya pada friksi kenikmatan yang dulu hanya bisa ia bayangkan.

"akhh.. appo hyung .. akhh..! " ryeowook masih merasakan sakit akibat gerakan yang dilakukan yesung. Membuat yesung menambah kecepatan genjotannya agar segera menemukan sweetspot ryeowook. Di tariknya sang junior hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja, lalu menghentaknya dengan keras.

JLEB

SRET

JLEB

SRET

JLEBB

"ahhhh~ ohhh ...di sana hyunghhh ahh..." yesung menyeringai. Di hentakannya lagi kejantanan besar itu lebih keras. Perlahan erangan sakit mulai berganti dengan desahan nikmat.

"ohhh.. sem-piittt ahhh ini nikk-mat ouhhh... ahhhh.."

"lebihh ce- ahhhh pat hyung ohhhh di sa... ahhhhh naahh " Hentakan itu makin kuat, brutal dan kasar. Yesung mengocok junior ryeowook dengan intensitas yang cepat. Mencoba memberikan kenikmatan lebih bagi sang patner. Bibirnya pun tak tinggal diam, mengecup dan mengulum daerah leher ryeowook yang nampak mengkilat karena peluh.

"ooouuuhhh... kenapahh ini e-nakk~? ngahhhh ..fasterrr hyung... cepattthhh " ryeowook memejamkan matanya seiring dengan tubuhnya yang terhentak akibat aktifitas yesung di bawah sana.

"begini shhhhhh eohh? "

JLEB

SRETT

JLEBB

"ohhh... kerass hyung.. aku ingin keluarrr ohhh kenapahh ini nikmatt uuuhhhh~ " ryeowook menggapai bibir yesung lalu melumatnya ganas. Tak ada lagi kepolosan di wajah itu. hanya ada hasrat yang seolah membuat tubuhnya meledak. Merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya di bawah sana. Belum lagi benda panjang dan keras itu yang masih terus mengoyak hole-nya. Keluar masuk dengan cepat.

"bersamahhh baby~ ahhh..kau membuatkuhh gilaa ahhh shit ! "

yesung mempercepat genjotan dan tempo kocokannya pada junior ryeowook yang tampak memerah. Mengejar klimaks yang ada di depan mata. Klimaks pertamanya setelah setengah jam menunggangi ryeowook.

JLEBBBB !

"akkkhhhhhhh hyung/wookie ! "

Croottt croottt

Hentakan terakhir itu berhasil membuat yesung memuntahkan semen-nya jauh di dalam hole merah dan berkedut itu, sedangkan cairan ryeowook membasahi perut dan tangan yesung.

Yesung berbaring di samping ryeowook yang masih menutup mata pasca klimaks-nya. Di rengkuhnya tubuh ryeowook tanpa melepas tautan di tubuh bawah mereka . Memeluknya posesif . menegaskan bahwa namja mungil itu kini miliknya.

"hah hah hah .." nafas ryeowook masih tersenggal. Terlihat kelelahan dengan aktifitas ranjang mereka.

Yesung tersenyum sekilas " saranghae nae wookie ".

"nado hah.. nado saranghae hyung" ucap ryeowook dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis.

"jadi ... bisakah kita mulai lagi?" yesung menyeringai

"mwo? kyaaaaaa.. ouhhh...ahhhh.. hyung..ahhhh kenapa ahh lagihhh?"

Lihatlah , sang namja manis kini mulai melantunkan desahannya kembali. Dengan cepat yesung membalik posisi ryeowook hingga menungging lalu kembali menggenjot dengan gerakan cepat dengan posisi berdiri dengan lutut yang di jadikan tumpuan.

"aku belum puaas chagi~ shhhh kau masihh sempitt ohhhh" tangan yesung tak tinggal diam, di remasnya dada ryeowook dengan tangan kiri, sedang tangan kanannya menggocok junior mungil ryeowook-lagi.

"ahhhh hyung.. cepatt..lebihh ke-rasss ouhhh ..ngahhhh~ " ryeowook yang sudah tak dapat menopang tubuhnya kini memilih menyusupkan kepalanya di bantal yang ia remas sebagai pegangan. Sedikit protes ketika yesung mencubit nipple kirirnya dengan keras.

Hentakan itu kini semakin brutal dan tak teratur. Mengalirkan sengatan-sengatan kenikmatan yang mendominasi.

"akhh..akkh..akhh " tubuh ryeowook terhentak dengan begitu cepatnya. Membuat ranjang king size di bawah mereka juga ikut bergoyang seiring gerakan yesung.

"aahhhh fasterrr pleaseee ohh..wanna.. cum auuuhhh jeball"

"sebentar babe.. together..ohhhh ahhhhh shhhhh~~ " yesung menutup lubang junior ryeowook dengan ibu jari-nya. mencoba menahan puncak kenikmatan yang ingin dikeluarkan sang kekasih.

Gerakan pinggul yesung semakin menghujam dalam, membuat junior-nya semakin tenggelam dalam hole sempit itu. ryeowook hanya bisa pasrah menahan nikmat dan juga sakit akibat ulah yesung yang menutup jalan klimaks-nya.

Yesung menghentakkan kembali junior kebanggaannya dengan keras menyentuh sweetspot sang namja mungil.

Ketika merasa cairan-nya ingin keluar, Di baliknya cepat tubuh ryeowook kembali terlentang dan melepaskan ibu jari yang menutup laju sperma ryeowook sebelum-nya. Yesung dengan cepat berdiri di ranjang king size tersebut dan mengarahkan junior-nya ke wajah dan dada ryeowook.

Crotttttttttt

Semburan semen panas itu meluber, menyembut perut, dada dan sedikit wajah ryeowook. Sedangkan cairan ryeowook menyembur mengenai perut dan paha yesung. Tubuh keduanya tampak mengkilat dengan cairan di tubuh mereka. Benar-benar panas.

Yesung menyeringai , masih dengan posisi berdiri dan menatap ryeowook yang terlentang di bawahnya.

"tadi sangat nikmat aniya? " ucapnya dengan seringai yang masih menempel di bibir itu.

Ryeowook mengangguk gugup dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Rasanya sangat malu melihat tubuh polos kekasihnya itu tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Melihat benda panjang dan besar yang tadi menghujan hole-nya kini tergelantung di selangkangan sang kekasih. Terlebih ia juga tengah terbaring dan sama polosnya dengan sang kekasih.

"kau mencoba menggoda ku eoh? " yesung mati-matian menahan gejolak nafsu-nya begitu melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang namjachingu,juga sperma yang menghiasi tubuh serta wajah ryeowook.

"eh? anhi .. ishhh mesum sekali " bibir mungil itu mengerucut, melupakan bahaya yang mungkin saja menghampiri.

GLUP

Cukup . pertahanan yesung runtuh sudah.

Di angkatnya kaki kiri ryeowook ke bahunya sedangkan Kaki ryeowook yang kanan ia lingkarkan di pinggangnya. Jadi Posisi mereka kini adalah ryeowook yang terbaring agak menyamping dengan kaki kiri yang menclok(?) di bahu yesung dan yesung yang berlutut di sela-sela-nya.

JLEBBB

"aahhhh... andwae.. ohhh lelah ..ahhh.." yesung memegang kaki kiri ryeowook sebagai pegangan. Memaju mundurkan lagi rudal besar dan berotot yang membuat author tepar mimisan di pojok kamar , lohh? 0.o # yaiss abaikan !

"mendesahlah terus baby~ kau ingin ini hem? Sshhhh ohh kau yang terbaik chagi~ " hentakan keras yesung membuat ryeowook membelalakan mata-nya.

JLEBB

SRET

JLEBB

"ohhh... penuh ..besar..ngahhhh di sana lagihhh hyungg " see? Bahkan sekarang ia meminta lebih ketika prostatnya kembali di tumbuk keras oleh sang kekasih yang tak pernah lelah menyetubuhi-nya.

"kauu.. harus..ahhh memberi ku ..jatah setiap hari baby wook ohhh shit ! sem-pittt ahhhh" di jilatnya paha ryeowook yang ada di bahunya.

"mwo? ANDWAEEEEEEEEE ! "

Suasana kamar itu semakin panas, desahan dan derit ranjang seolah berlomba menciptakan alunan nada pengantar bagi kegiatan ranjang dua namja tersebut. Melupakan ddangkoma yang tengah memperhatikan sang majikan dari kandangnya di atas meja belajar yesung. Mata hewan bercangkang keras itu bahkan tak berkedip sama sekali melihat sang majikan yang tak kenal lelah meng-in-out-kan rudalnya. #poor ddangkoma

* * *

Huaaaaaa #tutup muka pake bantal

NC gagal ! gak ada jagonya bikin gituan untuk pairing selain kyumin, hiks. Gak dapet feelnya. Mian kalo NC-nya gak hot #bungkuk bareng wookie oppa

Buat yang nanya2 siapa 'dia' , noh udah nongol..tapi kok banyak yang bilang zhoumi y? Apa karena Queen bilang wajah oriental? Padahal menurut Queen si changmin juga oriental kekeke~

Sebenernya aku sengaja nampilin orang2 yang biasa di pairingkan ama ming and kyu oppa, cuman mau negasin pairing yang bener2 real,wkwkwk sesuju?

Buat shipper yang lain jgn ngamuk ya? Klo mau ngamuk , ngamuk aja ma kyu oppa yang begitu mencintai ming dunia akherat ,di dunia nyata dan per-shipper-an ,hahaha. Walau di tutupin tapi masih aja ketangkep kamera hohoho~ pokoknya KYUMIN JJANG !

Buat saeng ku yang kmren minta di panjangin, nih udah panjang kan? Bahkan NC-nya pun panjaaaaang.

Buat siders , terserah deh kalian mau review atau gak, aku udah pasrah cuap2 soal siders ^^

yang minta NC-nya haehyuk aku masih belum bisa ngasih ,soalnya alurnya emang gini,tp ntar kalo udh waktunya ,pasangan yadong itu juga pasti bakal melebur #smirk #bahasa mulai ngawur

Sorry for typo(s)

Last, mind to review ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyumin : King of my Heart **

**Author :** Queenshi137

**Rating :** M

**Genre : ** drama, Romance,hurt, humor gagal

**Cast :**

- Lee Sungmin(16th)

- Cho Kyuhyun(17th)

- Lee Donghae(18th)

- Lee Hyukjae(18th)

And other

**Disclaimer** : all cast are belong to God ! kyuppa milik bunny ming selamanya,tapi ming milik Queen seutuhnya hahaha#ketawanista #dikejarkyupakesamurai XD

**Warning : ** Yaoi! Typo (S) , BOY X BOY ! Don't Like Don't Read! No copas tanpa seizin Queen ! No bash !

**Sumarry :**

Lee sungmin,seorang namja manis berusia 16 thn harus menghadapi serangan cinta dari 3 calon "suami" mesum yang dipilihkan oleh orang tuanya. Sanggupkah sungmin bertahan dan menemukan cinta sejatinya? Sumarry apa nih? #plakk

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mobil kyuhyun sampai di kediaman sungmin tepat pukul 10 malam waktu setempat. Disambut dengan tatapan menyelidik dari heechul yang tengah menunggu kedatangan mereka di ruang tamu keluarga bersama sang suami yang asyik menonton siaran pertandingan softball Di televisi. Pasalnya sungmin memang lupa mengatakan pada sang eomma jika ia akan pulang lebih malam karena harus mengantar yesung ke klinik .

Kyuhyun yang merasakan aura gelap yang menguar(?) dari heechul memutuskan untuk segera menjelaskan pada calon mertua cantiknya itu.

"annyeong chulli eomma, han appa ! hehe,mian kami pulang agak telat " kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir setan.

" dasar anak muda, duduklah dulu . kalian pasti lelah setelah menghabiskan waktu berdua hingga selarut ini aniya? Semoga saja minnie tidak hamil sebelum menikah.. mungkin saja kau membawanya ke hotel tadi cho. " si chullirella menatap sengit kyuhyun dan sungmin yang tengah duduk di sofa yang ada di depannya. Mengacuhkan hangeng yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

"eomma ! " teriak sungmin

"wae? Benarkah? Eomma tak yakin si Cho ini bisa tahan tidak menyentuh mu,kekeke~ tapi jika benar, keinginanku menimang cucu pasti akan segera terwujud. Aigoo... jadi tak sabar " hangeng memutar matanya malas mendengar celotehan sang istri.

"yeobo... sudahlah. kenapa baru pulang kyuhyun-ah? " kini hangeng menatap kyuhyun.

"kami harus mengantar yesung hyung ke klinik dulu han appa, alergi-nya kambuh. Mian membuat kalian khawatir "

"gwenchana , tapi lain kali jangan lupa hubungi kami dulu ne? Cha, pulanglah kyu, hari sudah larut, besok kalian masih harus sekolah bukan? " mendengar itu, Sungmin menunduk di samping kyuhyun, saat ini ia benar-benar malu jika harus membahas rencana pertunangan ini di depan kedua orang tua-nya. Rasanya seperti ingin meminta izin hidup bersama saja, hihihi~

"emm, anu eomma appa.. sebenarnya minnie dan kyunnie hyung .. itu..emm..kami .."

"kau hamil min? Jadi benar Kalian sudah tidur bersama ? "heechull langsung memotong ucapan sungmin yang terbata itu.

"aisss... bukan eomma ! kyunnie saja deh yang jelaskan, minnie malu~ "

Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang lengan kyuhyun. Hal ini tentu saja semakin membuat heechull dan hangeng berfikir yang 'iya-iya' bukan?

Kyuhyun membelai surai sungmin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada nya. Tak malu kah kau dengan calon mertua mu Cho?

" kami ingin mengadakan pesta pertunangan ,hehe... " oh, lihatlah si Cho bodoh ini, membicarakan hal penting seperti itu saja masih mengikut-sertakan cengiran autis-nya. Benar-benar .. seriuslah oppa !

"mwo ? be-benarkah? Omona ! aku harus segera menelpon teukie , kyaaaaa kami harus menyiapkan-nya mulai besok. Pakaian ,konsep, cincin, em ,apa lagi ya? Ahhhhh..pokoknya Kau tenang saja kyu, eomma akan mengurus semuanya ,hahaha"

saking antusiasnya kini heechul malah sibuk mencoba menghubungi eomma kyuhyun dengan telepon rumah-nya yang ada di dekat televisi LCD-nya. Tak lama, ia malah asyik berteriak-teriak pada calon besan. Mengindahkan tiga orang namja yang tegah ber-sweatdrop ria akibat tingkah-nya. Dasar ibu-ibu rumpi.

.

.

.

Changmin POV

Ahh, pagi yang cerah. Mandi di pagi hari memang segar. Aku menatap pantulan diri ku di cermin, kaos hitam santai dan jelana jeans selutut. Perfect ! aku memang selalu tampan memakai apapun bukan? Hahaha. Narsis sedikit tak apalah, toh badan badan gue, masalah buat loe?

Setelah memastikan penampilan ku sudah rapi, aku segera beranjak untuk sarapan bersama umma dan appa. Perutku sudah benar-benar lapar minta di isi,kekeke~. Sabarlah cacing-cacing manis, aku akan memberikan kalian makan, Jadi stop untuk berdisco di perutku.

ku tutup pintu kamarku dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Terlihat umma yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan dan appa yang sedang membaca koran.

"pagi appa.." sapaku pada appa ku yang masih terlihat tampan meski di usianya tak muda lagi.

"pagi min-ah, apa kau sudah memutuskan akan pindah kemana hem? " ah, hampir saja aku lupa mengenai sekolah baru ku. Aku jadi tak sabar menjalankan rencana yang sudah ku susun di otak ku yang cerdas ini, hehe. Kenapa? Kalian protes? Memang aku pintar kok :p #gubrakk

"sudah appa, berkas-berkasku juga sudah lengkap. Yunho hyung yang mengurusnya.. mungkin lusa aku mulai masuk. " ku ambil nasi goreng yang telah tersedia di meja makan. Ahh..umma selalu tau selera ku,kekeke~

"syukurlah. Mian jika appa tak bisa menemani mu min-ah , appa harus mengurus proyek baru " ku lihat appa tengah menyeruput(?) black coffe favorit-nya.

"aan wenaana appha ..akhu hau appha hibuk (nan gwencana appa,aku tau appa sibuk) "

PLETAK

"makan dulu baru bicara ! kau ini ! " iss, lagi-lagi aku harus merelakan umma galak ku ini memukul kepala ku. Kalo saja dia bukan umma ku sudah ku bikin daging panggang dari dulu, lumayankan bisa makan porsi besar gratis. Hehe

"appo umma~ kalau aku gagar otak bagaimana? Nanti Anak mu yang tampan ini tak bisa menikah " ucap ku menggebu. Gawatkan kalo itu terjadi. Bisa-bisa mimin chagi tak mau denganku gara-gara melihatku yang gagar otak. Andwae !

"menikah? Jauh sekali pikiranmu itu. sekolah saja yang benar, lalu gantikan appa di perusahaan" hah, mulai lagi -_-! Appa memang selalu mendesak ku untuk menggantikan posisinya. Aku memang anak satu-satunya sih.. tapi tak secepat itu kan? Aku masih ingin menikmati masa muda dan mencoba makanan-makanan enak diseluruh dunia. #aigoo, chang2 oppa pikirannya makan mulu =,=

"ne appa.. nanti ne kalau min sudah puas menikmati masa muda min. Kekeke~" Kulihat appa dan umma hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tsk~ ! mana ada yang mau menikah denganmu jika kau tak punya penghasilan sendiri min-ah .. maka dari itu cepatlah lulus dan urus perusahaan . appa akan merestui mu menikah dengan siapa-pun setelahnya. " benar juga kata appa, bagaimana pun jika nanti aku menikah dengan min hyung , aku harus membiayai kehidupan kami kan? Mana mungkin dia mau mempunyai suami yang pengangguran. Ah, sepertinya aku sudah harus mulai belajar mengenai perusahaan. Hwaiting changmin !

Changmin POV End

"ah, aku harus segera ke kantor sekarang. " mr. Shim beranjak dari kursi-nya seraya mengambil tas kerja yang di sodorkan mrs. Shim.

"aku berangkat dulu yeobo. Jangan menyusahkan umma mu min-ah " ucapnya lalu bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

"issh, appa ! memang-nya aku pembuat onar apa ! " ucap changmin menggerutu sambil menambah nasi goreng ke piringnya yang sudah terlihat bersih #ck, doyan apa doyan tuh

"kau memang suka membuat onar min, apa lagi jika sedang lapar. Aigoo.. mimpi apa aku mempunyai anak yang nafsu makanya bahkan meyamai nafsu makan 10 orang .." ratap mrs. shim

"harusnya umma bersyukur punya anak yang tak susah makan. Jadi umma dan appa tak perlu membelikan ku suplemen atau vitamin " sanggah changmin

"iya sih, tapi tetap saja umma harus mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk mengisi kebutuhan kulkas di kamar mu dan di rumah ini. Padahal saat ini harga bawang dan cabai sedang naik min-ah, harusnya kita lebih hemat." Nah loh ? kayak indonesia aja. Ckck, apa hubungannya coba harga bawang yang naik dengan hemat? Memang-nya changmin makan bawang tiap hari ? aigoo..

" appa tak akan bangkrut hanya karna harga bawang umma. Tenanglah.."

"kau ini, seorang umma memang harus menghemat pengeluaran keluarganya min-ah. Nanti istri mu pun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. " mrs. Shim bergerak membereskan piring bekas-nya dan sang suami. Bertanya Piring changmin? Si perut karet itu masih melahap nasi gorengnya tanpa henti. Padahal itu sudah porsi ke lima-nya untuk sarapan pagi ini. Aigoo.. sadarlah oppa, apa kau tak kenyang? Atau jangan-jangan nasi yang kau telan tak masuk ke perut mu? #Jadi masuk kemana dong? Molla ! itu misteri perut changmin oppa keke~

" yang jelas aku akan selalu mencukupi kebutuhan min-hyun dan anak-anak ku nanti umma.." ucap changmin mantap. Harapan hidup bahagia dengan sungmin memang selalu menguasai pikirannya.

Ya.. terkadang harapan kita memang tak sejalan dengan takdir yang digariskan. Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Mungkin saja Tuhan berbaik hati merubah sedikit takdir-nya karena melihat usaha yang kita lakukan . ya.. itu mungkin saja terjadi. Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini kan?

* * *

"MWO? kau sudah tidur dengannya hyung? Dengan wokhmmmpptttt !"

"sstttttt ! jangan berteriak seperti itu kyu, kau mau yang lain dengar apa? Tsk~ " yesung menutup mulut kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Mereka kini sedang ada di kelas dan yesung sedang menceritakan malam panasnya dengan wookie. Salahkan saja bocah evil itu yang selalu mendesak yesung ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah kissmark di leher namja kura-kura itu.

"hoooooo... kau benar-benar hebat hyung ! hey apa kau bermain satu ronde ? ceritakan pada ku hyung.." kini kyuhyun semakin merapat pada yesung. Jelas saja dia penasaran, siapa yang akan menyangka hyung-nya yang terkesan lemot ini akan lebih dulu merasakan nikmat-nya berhubungan badan dengan sang kekasih eoh? Kyuhyun yang terkenal evil saja hanya bisa sampai tahap meremas bokong sintal sungmin. Aigoo.. mau di taruh dimana muka tampan-nya jika semua orang tau jika dia bahkan belum pernah merasakan seks? #dasar evil mesum !

"hehe, aku juga tak tau kenapa bisa seberani itu kyu. Tapi itu benar-benar mengasikkan asal kau tau. Sensasinya itu... wuaaa shit membayangkannya saja aku bisa 'bangun' ! dan kami jelas bermain lebih dari satu ronde kekeke~~ " yesung mengekspresikan-nya dengan mata yang menerawang , membuat kyuhyun semakin merapatkan diri lebih dekat lagi pada sang hyung.

"aishh.. kau benar-benar membuatku iri hyung. Aku harus menunggu menikah dulu dengan minnie chagia baru bisa merasakannya. Kasian sekali little cho harus menunggu lama~ berdoalah semoga ia tak karatan karena belum bertemu rumahnya..." oh lihatlah wajah si cho kita yang mesum itu. menunduk sembari membelai little cho dari balik celana segaram yang ia pakai. seperti tidak akan bisa melihat hari esok saja.

In other place

BRUKK

Sungmin menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Mendengarkan cerita ryeowook membuatnya benar-benar shock. Apa lagi hal yang di ceritakannya itu benar-benar hal yang tabu dan memalukan bagi sungmin. Lihatlah ekspresi kelinci manis itu sekarang, wajahnya merah padam dan matanya melotot maksimal. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa sang sepupu akan melakukan hal itu bahkan disaat mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas dua senior high school. Apa dunia benar-benar sebebas itu sekarang? Bahkan melakukan seks tanpa adanya sebuah ikatan perkawinan bisa segampang itu. menyeramkan...

"aigoo...aigooo..." mulut sungmin menggumam tak jelas. Sepertinya otaknya masih tak bisa menerima apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari teman sebangku sekaligus sepupunya itu. ryeowook sendiri hanya bisa nyengir melihat ekspresi sungmin.

"hehe, tak usah kaget begitu min." Ucapnya santai

" aku tak menyangka kau sudah ..aishh.. bagaimana jika ahjumma dan ahjjusi tau eoh? Apa lagi kau masih muda wookie.." sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya

Ryeowook memutar matanya malas. Susah memang jika harus bicara dengan orang polos macam sungmin pikirnya.

"kau juga nanti pasti akan merasakannya dengan kyu hyung minnie... apalagi sifatnya memang mesum sejak lahir. Aku yakin dia pasti akan menyentuhmu juga bahkan sebelum kalian menikah " bisik ryeowook pada sungmin yang langsung melotot-lagi-ketika mendengar ucapan ryeowook.

"andwae ! aku tak mau. itu sangat menyakitkan ..hiii~ " sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ekspresi dan teriakannya terlihat seperti gadis yang akan diperkosa. Mengundang tatapan menyelidik dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"awalnya memang menyakitkan min, tapi setelahnya kau malah akan meminta lebih. Keke~ lebih asyik dari pada menang lotre ! kyaaa... aku jadi malu !" ryeowook menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan-nya.

"gyaaaaa... kau mesum sekali wookie ! ini semua karena yesung hyung ! aissh jinjja ! " sungmin tak habis fikir. Bagaimana mungkin ryeowook yang polosnya 11-12 dengan-nya bisa jadi semesum ini. Apa dampak melakukan'itu' bisa merubah kepribadian seseorang ? jika benar, maka ia akan selalu waspada untuk tidak membiarkan ryeowook berbuat lebih lagi.

"jangan meyalahkan yesung hyung min. Ini juga kemauan ku ! " ryeowook jelas tak akan membiarkan sang kekasih disalahkan , jelas-jelas mereka melakukannya tanpa paksaan malam itu.

Sungmin baru saja ingin melontarkan protesnya ,namun urung karena melihat kedatangan park seongsanim yang akan mengajar di kelasnya siang ini. Alhasil dia hanya bisa menahan protes tersebut, kalau sampai ketauan membuat keributan ketika pelajaran park seongsanim, hukuman mencabut rumput dan membersihkan WC sekolah siap menunggu. Siapa yang mau coba? Masa namja manis macam sungmin yang ke-imutan-nya tak diragukan lagi harus melakukan hukuman tak berperi-ke-kelinci-an upps! maksudnya berperikemanusiaan seperti itu hanya karna ketauan berbicara di kelas? Hell , Big No !

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam sungmin dan kyuhyun harus terkurung di butik khusus baju-baju bermerek ini dengan dua umma rumpi yang tengah sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan untuk acara pertunangan yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Bertanya mengapa secepat itu? salahkan saja heechul dan leetuek yang begitu antusias menyiapkan pesta untuk putra-putra mereka itu. bahkan tadinya pesta itu akan diadaka tiga hari lagi jika saja kangin dan hangeng tak meredam keinginan istri mereka.

Terlihat heechul dan leetuek tengah berbincang dengan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat modis di usia-nya. Sepertinya yeoja itu adalah pemilik dari butik ini. Sedangkan kyuhyun dan sungmin sedang duduk di single sofa yang ada di pojok dekat kamar ganti . Pulang sekolah tadi mereka berdua di kejutkan dengan kehadiran sang umma yang menyeret paksa mereka hingga terdampar di tempat ini.

PUK

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang namjachingu. Bosan. Itulah yang sedari tadi ia rasakan. Kyuhyun mengelus dengan sayang surai hitam sungmin.

"apa kau lelah min? Berbaringlah di sini " kyuhyun menepuk pahanya. Mengisyaratkan sungmin untuk berbaring disana.

"ani hyung.. kau juga pasti lelah. Apa kyunnie sudah makan ? " sungmin menarik kepala yang tadi di sandarkan pada bahu kyuhyun. Menunggu jawaban sang kekasih. Pasalnya saat jam istirahat di sekolah tadi ia tak menemukan kyuhyun di kantin.

"belum min.. hanya makan keripik kentang shindong hyung saja tadi. Gara-gara lupa mengerjakan PR aku jadi tak bisa ke kantin saat jam istirahat . Aku juga tak sempat sarapan saat dirumah tadi pagi karena kesiangan.. hah.." kini malah kyuhyun yang merebahkan kepala-nya di paha sungmin. Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

Sungmin memainkan surai kyuhyun dengan lembut. " harusnya kyunnie makan dulu sebelum kesekolah. Keripik kentang itu kan tidak sehat. Kyunnie bisa sakit nanti " kyuhyun yang mendengar celotehan bernada khawatir itu mencubit hidung sungmin gemas. Membuat sang korban mem-pout-kan bibir seksi miliknya.

"ne yeobo.. lain kali aku akan sarapan dulu. Lagi pula jika kita menikah nanti, kau pasti akan mengurus makanan ku kan? Jadi Pasti aku tak kan sakit karena masalah makanan chagi~. " ucapnya percaya diri

"tapi itu kan masih lama kyunnie~ minnie masih belum mau menikah sekarang. Kyunnie juga masih harus kuliah kan? "

" walaupun menikah , kita kan juga tetap bisa kuliah min. . ayolah.. masa harus menunggu selama itu untuk bisa menikahi mu. " kyuhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat justru ingin melempar sendal ke wajahnya. Termasuk author kece ini ..keke~

"jebal kyunie.. minnie tak mau membahas ini. isshh..merusak mood ku saja "

TUK

"yak ! kenapa kau malah menjitak kepala calon suami mu eoh? Appo min~ " kyuhyun mengelus kepala yang baru saja menjadi korban pukulan sungmin.

"hihihi~ biarin ! habis kyunnie menyebalkan. Kalau kyunnie cerewet terus, lebih baik minnie menerima cinta yong guk hyung saja .."

Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar ucapan sang kekasih. Bagaimana bisa kelinci semok-nya ini mempunyai pikiran seperti itu. tentu saja ia tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Bahkan dalam mimpi sekali pun.

" ya ! ya ! kenapa kau bicara seperti itu eoh? Jangan coba-coba menerimanya atau kau akan ku perkosa saat itu juga. " ucapnya tegas

" coba saja kalau berani . weekk :p "

Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya meledek kyuhyun. Lalu berlari ke arah sang umma dan calon mertuanya. Mencari perlindungan agar kyuhyun tak dapat membalasnya. Sungmin terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi kesal sang kekasih. Biar saja, sekali-kali ia juga ingin jahil, bukan hanya menjadi bahan untuk di jahili.

Setelah menemukan pakaian yang dirasa pas dengan konsep pesta yang di inginkan dan memastikan beberapa komponen yang lain, mereka akhirnya pulang ke kediaman masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan pikiran mereka setelah seharian berkutat dengan aktivitas yang melelahkan . bertanya mengapa mereka harus susah-susah menyiapkan konsep hanya untuk pesta pertunangan yang notabe-nya tak semeriah pesta pekawinan? Siapa yang tak mengenal keluarga Lee hangeng dan Cho kangin ? tentu saja akan banyak tamu dan kolega yang akan menghadiri pesta pertunangan ke-dua putra konglomerat tersebut, maka dari itu mereka menyiapkan sebuh konsep garden party . tema sederhana yang dapat menampung banyak tamu undangan bukan? Hanya perlu tempat outdoor yang luas dan beberapa sentuhan sederhana. Bukan bermaksud pelit, hanya tak ingin menghambur-hamburkan uang saja. Itu kata Leetuek saat diskusi di kediaman heechul saat itu.

( author : bahkan di ff kau juga pelit oppa,ckck -_-! Leetuek : author gendeng, loe yang bikin gue gini woy #bawa tongkat baseball #author ngacir ke pelukan sungmin ,hahaha )

Tiga orang yeoja seksi terlihat sedang asyik menikmati tritment Spa yang mereka lakukan. Berbaring tengkurap di sebuah tempat tidur khusus dengan handuk putih yang menutupi daerah sekitar punggung hingga paha. Merasakan pijatan-pijatan lembut di badan langsing mereka.

" sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan buruan mu lepas seohyun-ah ? apa kau memutuskan menyerah heh? " ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir tiffany, salah satu yeoja idaman di SM high school.

"tentu saja tidak eon, aku tak kan membiarkan namja jalang itu merebut apa yang seharusnya ku miliki. " seohyun , yeoja yang paling muda di sana menoleh pada tiffany yang berada di sampingnya.

"lalu ? aku lihat beberapa hari ini kau tak melakukan apa-apa seo,bahkan menemui kyuhyun pun tidak " kini giliran yoona yang berbicara.

"diam bukan berarti mengalah eonni~ aku hanya sedang merileks-kan tubuhku sebelum memulai permainan yang telah ku susun. Setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang " seohyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati pijatan lembut di betis kiri-nya.

"Geuraeyo? Jadi tak sabar melihat pertunjukanmu seohyun-ah kekeke~ " yoona terkekeh mendengar penuturan sahabat yang telah ia anggap adik itu.

"tentu saja. Hanya seohyun yang akan memiliki kyuhyun oppa, bukan namja jalang yang bernama Lee sungmin itu! cih, apa hebatnya dia ? dada rata ! brat !" kata-kata kasar memang selalu menjadi ciri khas cara bicara yeoja ini. Hidup tanpa kehadiran sosok ibu dari kecil membuatnya memiliki peringai yang buruk. Selama ini ia hanya hidup dengan sang appa yang hanya bisa pulang sebulan sekali karena kesibukannya dalam berbisnis. Hanya ada beberapa maid yang selama ini menemaninya di rumah. Hidup dalam lingkaran hampa yang tak mengenal kasih sayang. Gadis yang Menyedihkan ..

"kekeke~ tapi ku akui sungmin itu memang manis. Tipe uke idaman ,tak salah jika banyak yang mengejar cintanya. Manis dan lugu, itu yang sering dikatakan penggemarnya. " tiffany menyahut. Ia memang sedikit-garis bawahi- sedikit mengakui pesona seorang Lee sungmin yang mereka anggap sebagai perebut namja-namja incaran mereka. Kyuhyun, hyukjae dan donghae.

" namja jadi-jadian itu tak pantas kau puji eon. Aku muak mendengar semua orang memujinya. Haha, tapi biarlah mereka memujinya sekarang untuk menyenangkan hati namja jalang itu , karena sebentar lagi dia akan masuk dalam permainan princess seohyun Dan ku pastikan ia akan menyesal berurusan denganku. " hey seohyun, siapa yang kau panggil jalang eoh? Jika namja sebaik dia kau panggil jalang , lalu yeoja berhati iblis seperti mu apa? Dunia benar-benar kejam !

"baiklah. Kami dengan senang hati akan melihat pertunjukanmu itu seo.." yoona menyeringai. Ia tau dan sangat tau bagaimana sadis dan liciknya seorang seohyun jika menyangkut Cho kyuhyun. Ini pasti akan menjadi sesuatu yang seru untuk dilihat. Dia hanya perlu duduk diam dan namja incaran-nya yang juga terjerat pesona Lee sungmin akan dengan mudah ia dapatkan lagi. Ya.. ketika sungmin hancur karena seohyun, maka ia akan dengan mudah merebut kembali Lee donghae , namja yang ia taksir selama hampir 3 tahun ini. Bukankah itu sangat menguntungkan? Setidaknya ia hanya perlu menunggu bukan? Menunggu sang mangsa hancur secara perlahan dalam permainan seohyun...

* * *

Sumpah , nyesek pas nulis dialog si seo yang ngatain mingppa. Tapi karena kebutuhan cerita maka saya harus melakukannya. Huaa.. mian mingppa T_T

gimana ma chap ini? cukup nyesek gak? Review ya chingu... pengen tau pendapat kalian

makasih juga buat review kalian di chap kemaren , jeongmal gomawo Chup~! itu bener2 jadi suplemen author buat ningkatin mood nulis,keke~

chap selanjutnya lagi dalam proses pengeditan, so tungguin aja ne #kedip2

last, mind to review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Kyumin : King of my Heart **

**Author :** Queenshi137

**Rating :** M

**Genre : ** drama, Romance,hurt, humor gagal

**Cast :**

- Lee Sungmin(16th)

- Cho Kyuhyun(17th)

- Lee Donghae(18th)

- Lee Hyukjae(18th)

And other

**Disclaimer** : all cast are xd to God ! kyuppa milik bunny ming selamanya,tapi ming milik Queen seutuhnya hahaha#ketawanista #dikejarkyupakesamurai

**Warning : ** Yaoi! Typo (S) , BOY X BOY ! Don't Like Don't Read! No copas tanpa seizin Queen ! No bash !

**Sumarry :**

Lee sungmin,seorang namja manis berusia 16 thn harus menghadapi serangan cinta dari 3 calon "suami" mesum yang dipilihkan oleh orang tuanya. Sanggupkah sungmin bertahan dan menemukan cinta sejatinya? Sumarry apa nih? #plakk

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Terlihat dua namja mungil tengah berjalan cepat di koridor salah satu sekolah tersohor di seoul. Mengacuhkan tatapan heran dari beberapa siswa yang tak sengaja melihat kedua namja tersebut.

Sungmin sendiri masa bodo jika dirinya saat ini menjadi sorotan,yang penting ia bisa sampai di kelas secepatnya. Mengingat bel masuk telah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Dan masalahnya jam pertama pagi ini di isi oleh yang super Galak. Bisa habis mereka di ceramahi pagi-pagi begini.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas berat pertanda jengkel. Ini semua gara-gara Ryeowook yang terlambat menjemputnya karna tadi pagi masih sibuk bertelfon ria dengan yesung sang namjachingu. Kalau saja para siswa tingkat akhir tidak sedang libur dalam rangka mempersiapkan diri mengikuti ujian sekolah beberapa hari lagi, ia pasti akan lebih memilih di antar oleh kyuhyun seperti biasanya. Mungkin meminta sang eomma untuk memasukkannya di kelas menyetir tidak buruk juga mengingat ia yang memang belum mahir dalam hal yang satu itu.

Dalam situasi ini, sungmin benar-benar mengutuk keberadaan ruang kelasnya yang letaknya jauh dari gerbang masuk.

Kaki mungil itu terus melangkah , mengacuhkan sang sepupu yang tertinggal di belakangnya. Yang ini benar-benar tak bisa di anggap remeh, Sekali-kali ryeowook memang harus di sadarkan dari kasmarannya. Kalau tidak, bukan tak mungkin sepupu kesayangannya itu melakukan hal-hal yang dapat merugikan orang lain dan dirinya sendiri.

Satu belokan lagi maka ia akan sampai di kelasnya. Semakin di percepat langkah kaki mungil itu demi mencapai ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan 2-1 di atasnya. Ketika bibir pinkish itu ingin mengucapkan salam , tiba-tiba tubuhnya diam membeku ..bahkan ryeowook yang berjalan di belakangnya pun ikut terdiam di posisinya.

.

.

.

.

Changmin POV

Pagi yang cerah. Secerah suasana hati ku saat ini. Setelah sarapan dengan 3 porsi pan cake madu buatan eomma. Yunho hyung menjemputku sesuai permintaanku tadi malam. Aku memang sengaja memintanya mengantarku ke sekolah baru ku pagi ini. Jangan sebut aku manja , aku hanya sedang malas saja naik angkutan umum . Apalagi mobil kesayanganku masih di sita oleh eomma karna kemarin aku ketahuan pergi ke discotic bersama yunho hyung dan jaejoong hyung-namjachingu yunho hyung.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, di sebuah bangunan megah SM high school yang tersohor di seoul itu. tanpa sadar senyumku mengembang, sebentar lagi aku akan menemuinya. Aiss.. kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Rasanya Seperti saat aku menembaknya dulu. Hihihi~

Yunho hyung mengantarkanku keruangan kepala sekolah. Setelah membicarakan dan mengurus beberapa hal. Kepala sekolah berbadan tambun itu mengantarku ke salah satu kelas yang ku yakini akan menjadi kelasku.

Tatapan siswa di kelas itu sontak mengarah pada ku . ahh, apa mereka baru melihat siswa tampan seperti ku eoh? Tapi maaf saja, hati ku tetap punya mimin chagiya. Jadi aku tak kan tergoda dengan kalian :p

Kepala sekolah berbincang sebentar pada seongsanim yang tengah mengajar di kelas . dari name tag di bajunya, seongsaeng ini bernama kim taesung.

Setelah kepala sekolah pergi,Kim seongsaeng meminta ku untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

"hello, my name is shim changmin. Nice to meet you guys " kulihat beberapa yeoja menatapku dengan wajah berbinar, bahkan ada juga beberapa namja-uke- yang manatapku tak berkedip. Kekeke~ aku memang sengaja memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa inggris, tentu saja untuk meningkatkan kualitasku di depan mereka. Sekali lagi ku tegaskan, narsis itu bukan sebuah kejahatan jadi kalian jangan coba-coba protes arrachi?

Ketika Mr. Kim mempersilahkan aku duduk, tak sengaja kami di kejutkan dengan kedatangan dua orang siswa yang telambat. Ku tolehkan wajahku ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka.

DEG

Ya tuhan .. dia kah itu? namja yang begitu ku rindukan beberapa tahun ini?

Matanya,

Hidungnya,

Bibirnya,

Dia benar-benar Lee sungmin ku !

Saat ini rasanya aku ingin berlari memeluk tubuhnya,menyampaikan puluhan ah ahni, ribuan kata cinta yang ku pendam 2 tahun ini. Tapi entah mengapa mulut ini seakan kelu , bahkan rasanya tubuh ini tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

Changmin POV End

Sungmin terpaku dalam diam, sosok yang ia lihat kini benar-benar mampu menghempas keberadaan orang-orang disekitar,seolah hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

Di depannya sekarang berdiri Sosok yang menghilang dengan kejamnya 2 tahun yang lalu. Sosok yang menjadi alasannya menutup diri sebelum kehadiran kyuhyun. Sosok yang ingin ia lupakan. Tapi mengapa sekarang di saat usaha untuk melupakannya mulai membuahkan hasil, sosok itu justru berdiri dengan tegak di hadapannya. Dia memang mencintai kyuhyun , tapi ini tak akan semudah sebelumnya setelah kedatangan sosok itu. bagaimana perasaanmu jika orang yang pertama kali mengajarkanmu cinta sekaligus pacar pertama mu datang ketika kau mulai menyerahkan seluruh hati mu pada orang lain? Terlebih masih ada sesuatu yang belum selesai di antara keduanya. Sesuatu yang mampu menguak luka lama . bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri dan 'dia' ,tapi juga untuk orang yang sekarang menyandang status sebagai kekasihmu.

Mungkin sungmin akan tetap berdiri kaku disana jika saja Kim songsaeng tidak menyuruhnya segera masuk ,begitupun dengan ryeowook dan changmin.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, sungmin benar-benar tak bisa fokus dengan apa yang kim songsaeng terangkan,bahkan ryeowook berkali-kali menyadarkannya selama di kelas. Namun nihil, fokusnya hilang entah kemana . tak pernah sekali pun sungmin berfikir jika ini akan terjadi, dia yang telah pergi dan seolah tak akan pernah muncul lagi kini berada dekat dengannya. Terpisah dengan jarak dua bangku di belakangnya. Mungkin akan mudah jika dulu perpisahan itu terjadi secara tuntas tanpa masalah yang mengekori, tapi ini jelas berbeda. Sangat berbeda malah.

.

.

.

.

"min , gwencaha? " ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya melihat sungmin mengaduk-aduk makanannya akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Mereka sudah hampir 20 menit di kantin sekolah,namun sungmin belum juga menghabiskan makanan yang ia pesan. Ryeowook menghela nafas, Sedikit banyak ia tau apa yang menjadi penyebab diamnya sepupunya itu.

"ne? Ah, nan gwenchana wookie . memang minnie kenapa? " sungmin merubah raut wajahnya senormal mungkin.

"karna changmin mungkin..." sebenarnya ryeowook agak sedikit takut menyebutkan nama itu. apalagi ketika dilihatnya tubuh sungmin menegang mendengar nama changmin.

"min? "

"sungmin? " ryeowook mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sungmin yang terlihat kembali 'kosong'

"ah, tidak wookie , aku dan dia hanya masa lalu. Aku.. sudah melupakannya" ada nada lirih disana. Bahkan ryeowook bisa menangkap ketidakpastian dalam kalimat itu.

"min hyung , bisakah..kita bicara sebentar?" lagi, tubuh sungmin kembali menegang mendengar suara seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Suara yang ia hapal di luar kepala.

"jebal.. " lagi, suara lirih itu mengalun. Menunjukan betapa ia sama frustasinya dengan sungmin. Frustasi akan masa lalu yang sampai saat ini membelenggu.

SRAK

Sungmin menoleh pada ryeowook yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"aku rasa kalian memang butuh bicara. Aku akan mengawasi kalian dari meja di sana. Jika kau berani menyakitinya lagi,maka aku tak akan segan-segan membuatmu merasakan sakit yang sungmin rasakan. " ryeowook menunjuk sebuah meja di pojok kantin tersebut. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin meninggalkan sepupunya itu begitu saja dengan orang yang dulu menggoreskan luka tak kasat mata yang bahkan masih belum sembuh hingga kini. Ryeowook melirik sekilas pada Changmin dengan wajah dingin, seolah meyakinkan bahwa ryeowook tak bisa diremehkan. Ia juga menatap mata sungmin sekilas sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Sunyi..

Dua orang manusia yang dulu sempat terikat dalam takdir cinta itu masih saja betah berdiam diri. Sungmin bahkan terus menunduk sejak tadi.

"min hyung... " changmin memanggil sungmin pelan,berharap sang namja manis merespon.

Sungmin mendongak. Menatap orang yang kini duduk dihadapannya. " N-ne min-ah, kau..apa kabar? " kaku, suasana di antara mereka benar-benar kaku. Tak sehangat dulu ketika mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Changmin tersenyum miris.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu hyung. Apakah kau baik-baik saja? "

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas "aku baik-baik saja min-ah. Lama tak bertemu,kau semakin tinggi saja"

Changmin tertegun. Sungmin memang tersenyum mengucapkannya. Tapi mata foxy itu memancarkan kesedihan yang masih tersisa. Sejahat itukah ia dulu? Hingga pancaran mata yang begitu ia kagumi itu kini tak secerah dulu.

"mianhae...mianhae min hyung. Kau, pasti terluka saat itu kan? Aku memang bodoh. selama dua tahun itu, aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu. Tapi kondisi halmoni ku membuat kepulanganku harus ditunda hingga waktunya tepat" sungmin menatap changmin dalam. ia kira changmin tak akan membahas masalah itu secepat ini. Tidak, ia belum siap sekarang.

"cukup min-ah , jangan membahas itu lagi. Biarkan itu berlalu, kau tak sepenuhnya bersalah. Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan"

Sungmin memang tak pernah sepenuhnya menyalahkan changmin atas semua yang terjadi. Sedikit kecewa memang tapi sebenarnya ia lebih kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa mencegah hal itu terjadi. Perpecahan antara dia, victoria dan changmin.

"tidak min hyung, akulah yang bersalah. Aku pergi tanpa mendengar apa yang ingin kau bicarakan saat itu. aku ..aku cemburu saat itu. tapi aku sadar aku tak bisa memaksakan perasaanku. Aku kira kau mencintainya . aku bingung , aku.. mianhae " changmin bangkit dari duduknya lalu membungkuk 90 derajat pada sungmin yang menatap tak percaya.

"changmin, apa yang kau lakukan? Duduklah. Kau tak bersalah "

" ani, aku yang bersalah. Aku yang bodoh . aku yang menyakitimu , aku yang meninggalkanmu. Aku bodoh , aku bodoh " tubuh changmin masih membungkuk. Punggungnya terlihat bergetar.

Sungmin berjalan kearah changmin dan memeluknya. Entah keberanian dari mana , tapi hanya itulah yang terlintas dibenak sungmin.

"kau tak bersalah min-ah. Aku tak sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu. Berhentilah meminta maaf. Aku hanya belum siap bertemu denganmu, aku takut kau muak denganku. Aku mengecewakanmu min-ah.. hiks, berhentilah meminta maaf. Kau menyakiti diri mu sendiri, hiks. " tangis sungmin pecah dalam dekapan itu. bahkan ryeowook pun berkaca-kaca melihat kondisi changmin dan sungmin yang terlihat memikul beban di pundak masing-masing.

Tak salah jika ia membiarkan mereka bicara. Inilah yang ia mau, membuat keduanya melepaskan beban yang mereka tanggung sejak dulu. Setidaknya tak akan terlalu susah untuk berjalan kedepan.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian di kamar hyukjae, duo ikan monyet yang bertetangga sejak kecil itu kembali akur. Awalnya memang canggung , tapi lama-kelamaan hyukjae cukup mengerti. Mungkin saja donghae saat itu benar-benar frustasi karena di tolak sungmin, dan donghae pun berfikir sama dengan hyukjae tentang alasan mengapa ia hampir 'menyerang' hyukjae saat itu...

Kini mereka sedang ada di halaman belakang rumah donghae. Bermain catur untuk mengisi waktu luang. Kebetulan siswa tingkat akhir sedang di liburkan untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian.

"kau sudah dengar? " Donghae menoleh pada hyukjae dengan kening berkerut

"dengar apa? " jawab Donghae sembari memainkan pionnya.

"pertunangan uri magnae dan sungmin.." jawab hyukjae sedatar mungkin. Tak dapat di pungkiri jika hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"benarkah ? hah.. beruntung sekali maknae kita itu. " donghae tersenyum miris.

"tidak, ini belum berakhir. Aku akan tetap berusaha mendapatkan sungmin. Secara perlahan. Mungkin saja dengan cara itu dia luluh" donghae tertawa mendengar ucapan hyukjae

" kau serius? kau punya nyali besar rupanya.."

Kini gantian hyukjae yang tertawa " aku memang bernyali besar. Tak seperti mu yang hanya diam mengalah karna penolakan malam itu. setidaknya cobalah.. mungkin diantara kita ada yang berhasil" donghae tersenyum, inilah yang membuatnya betah berteman dengan hyukjae. mereka memang sering adu mulut dan berkelahi dalam mendapatkan sesuatu, tapi itu semua di lakukan dengan cara bersih. Bergantung pada tekad masing-masing..

"ya.. kau benar. Tak ada salahnya mencoba. Setidaknya aku tak merasa menjadi pecundang" lagi-lagi hyukjae tertawa mendengar ucapan Donghae. "kekeke~ butuh waktu lama ternyata untuk menyadarkanmu. Hwaiting hae-ah " gummy smile itu tercetak jelas di bibir hyukjae

Donghae tergelak lalu mengepalkan sebelah tangannya di udara " Hwaiting hyukkie-ya ! "

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan kyuhyun masuk. Setengah jam lalu ia menerima telpon dari kyuhyun yang mengatakan akan datang kerumahnya. Tentu saja sungmin tidak akan menolak. Sudah dua hari mereka tak bertemu disekolah lantaran kyuhyun yang sedang mempersiapkan ujian akhir.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa lalu mengeluarkan selingkuhannya(read : PSP) membuat sungmin menatap tak suka.

"kalau hyung ke sini Cuma untuk bermesraan dengan PSP itu, lebih baik hyung tak usah datang." Kyuhyun beralih menatap sungmin yang sedang berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai "kau cemburu eoh? Aigoo, rupanya minnie chagi ingin bermesran dengan ku,baiklah baiklah..kemari yeobo " kyuhyun menarik sebelah tangan sungmin hingga menyebabkan tubuh berisi itu jatuh di pangkuannya dengan jarak wajah yang begitu dekat.

"begini hem? Apa masih kesal ? " tangan kiri kyuhyun memegang pinggang bagian belakang sungmin.

BLUSH

"A-anhi...aku tak kesal ! sana dekat-dekat dengan PSP kesayangan mu saja." Namja kelinci itu membuang muka sembari mengerucut imut.

Kyuhyun terkekeh " jangan mengerucut seperti itu. apa kau mau merasakan apa yang wookie lalukan dengan yesung hyung hem?" ucapnya berbisik di telinga sungmin

"m-mwo? Andwae ! " sungmin menggeliat tak suka. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan kyuhyun.

"lepas kyunnie... " ucapnya dengan puppy eyes

"anhi. Bukannya kau ingin bermesran dengan ku? Jadi biarkan aku memelukmu " kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"ais.. posisi ini tidak nyaman . lepas atau kita batalkan saja pesta pertunangan itu"

kyuhyun mendelik "jangan macam-macam ming ! kalau kau berani aku akan.."

TING TONG

"ada tamu. Lepas dulu hyung, aku ingin membuka pintu " sungmin berdiri setelah kyuhyun melepas dekapannya. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

GREB

"aku ikut " kyuhyun memeluk sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin yang malas berdebat membiarkan kyuhyun tetap menempel pada punggungnya. Merasa cukup kesulitan dalam berjalan karena harus menyamakan langkah mereka.

CKLEK

"mimin chagi~~ ayo kita berkencan! " changmin tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sosok sungmin yang membuka pintu. Sama sekali tak melihat sosok yang menempel di belakang sungmin dan ekspresi terkejut dari dua namja dihadapannya.

"Nuguseyo? " Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya tak suka dengan kehadiran namja kelewat tinggi dihadapannya itu. terlebih panggilan yang ia tujukan untuk sungmin.

"eh? kau sedang ada tamu min-hyung? Dia siapa?" Changmin memandang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Agak tak suka melihat bagaimana tangan namja itu melingkar dipinggang sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin intens. " dia calon istriku " ujarnya dingin. tersenyum sinis melihat raut terkejut di wajah Changmin.

TBC

Makasih buat yang udah nge-fav and follow, juga yang udah setia ngasih review buat fic ini. Buat yang nanya kapan NC kyumin, sabar ne... author ma kyuppa lagi nego sama ming oppa kekeke~ tolong doakan semoga oppa imut kita berhasil dibujuk ^^

Sorry for typo(s)

Last, mind to review?


	9. Chapter 9

**Kyumin : King of my Heart **

**Author :** Queenshi137

**Rating :** M

**Genre : ** drama, Romance,hurt, humor gagal

**Cast :**

- Lee Sungmin(16th)

- Cho Kyuhyun(17th)

- Lee Donghae(18th)

- Lee Hyukjae(18th)

And other

**Disclaimer** : all cast are xd to God ! kyuppa milik bunny ming selamanya,tapi ming milik Queen seutuhnya hahaha#ketawanista #dikejarkyupakesamurai (_)

**Warning : ** Yaoi! Typo (S) , BOY X BOY ! Don't Like Don't Read! No copas tanpa seizin Queen ! No bash !

**Sumarry :**

Lee sungmin,seorang namja manis berusia 16 thn harus menghadapi serangan cinta dari 3 calon "suami" mesum yang dipilihkan oleh orang tuanya. Sanggupkah sungmin bertahan dan menemukan cinta sejatinya? Sumarry apa nih? #plakk

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Nuguseyo? " Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya tak suka dengan kehadiran namja kelewat tinggi dihadapannya itu.

"eh? kau sedang ada tamu min-hyung? Dia siapa?" Changmin memandang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Agak tak suka melihat bagaimana tangan namja itu melingkar dipinggang sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin intens. " dia calon istriku " ujarnya dingin. tersenyum sinis melihat raut terkejut di wajah Changmin.

" m-mwo ? min hyung , kau ? ta-tapi aku kira kita.." Changmin menatap bingung pada Sungmin . tak menyangka jika namja yang pernah jadi kekasihnya itu kini sudah memiliki tambatan hati yang lain. Separah itukah kisah cintanya? Mengapa seolah semakin terasa sulit untuk kembali diraih.

"kita ? apa maksud mu ? kau mengenalnya ming ? " Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkesiap. Sedikit ragu untuk menceritakan kisah masa lalunya bersama Changmin, mengingat bagaimana possesifnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"dia Changmin .. mantan namjachingu ku" ucap Sungmin lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Changmin menatap sendu namja manis di hadapannya itu. mantan namjachingu? Benarkah Sungmin sudah menganggapnya sebagai mantan? Bukankah mereka belum resmi putus ? jadi apa pantas jika Sungmin menyebutnya mantan? Ya setidaknya ia tak merasa mereka benar-benar telah berakhir dulu.

"kita belum sepenuhnya putus saat itu min.. kau masih namjachingu ku.." Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah Changmin yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sungmin sadar, saat itu mereka memang belum sepenuhnya berpisah, karna Sungminlah yang tak menerima keputusan sepihak dari Changmin yang saat itu sedang terbawa emosi. Tapi.. kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu, masih pantaskah mereka disebut kekasih? Ia memang menyayangi namja tinggi di depannya ini, tapi rasa itu seakan jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya, ia sendiri tak mengetahuinya dengan pasti.

" hey tiang listrik, kau tak dengar apa yang kekasih ku ini katakan? Kau hanya mantan namjachingunya , jadi enyahlah dari sini dan jangan coba-coba mengganggunya atau kau akan menyesal berurusan dengan ku " Kyuhyun sengaja menekan kata 'kekasih' saat berbicara pada Changmin. Menegaskan hak kepemilikannya atas Sungmin.

"tidak, sampai kapan pun aku tak akan melepasnya, Dan Kau hanya orang baru, tak sepantasnya mengancamku dengan kalimat yang membosankan itu." Changmin sadar namja yang ia hadapi sekarang sama tempramennya dengan dirinya. Bahkan dari sorot matanya pun ia bisa melihat ke angkuhan dan kemarahan rival barunya.

SRET

"apa maksud mu heh? " Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya dan dengan cepat menarik kerah baju Changmin. Emosinya tak lagi dapat tertutupi, terlebih ini menyangkut Sungmin.

"Kyunnie hyung apa yang kau lakukan ? lepaskan dia kyunnie dan changmin-ah bisakah kau pergi sekarang ? aku tak mau eomma dan appa melihat keributan kalian, kau tau kan bagaimana tak sukanya appa dengan keributan? Jebal.. " Sungmin menyentuh lengan Kyuhyuh, lalu menatap dalam pada manik mata Changmin. Sebisa mungkin menghentikan atmosfer tegang yang menguar dari kedua namja tersebut.

"aku hanya memberi pelajaran pada namja ingusan ini agar ia tak seenaknya menyentuh 'milikku' " Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya, membuat tubuh tinggi Changmin sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

" apa yang kau sebut sebagai 'milikmu' itu nyatanya juga masih menjadi 'miliku' . sampaikan salamku pada chullie jumma dan han jjushi, aku pergi dulu min hyung, sampai jumpa " Changmin menatap hazel Kyuhyun dengan senyum angkuh. Ia beralih menatap manik sungmin lembut dan kemudian berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Ini Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian dirumah Sungmin. Untungnya hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baik-baik saja setelah Sungmin dibantu Ryeowook yang merupakan saksi masa lalu Sungmin menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

Changmin sendiri masih sering mendekati Sungmin disekolah. Kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah teman sekelas semakin mempermudah Changmin mendekati namja imut tersebut. Sungmin sendiri tidak bisa menolak atau menjauhinya karena Changmin sampai saat ini tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berlebihan, mereka hanya melakukan hal-hal biasa selayaknya teman.

"min hyung , bisakah kau menemaniku ke perpus?" Sungmin yang tengah duduk di bangkunya menengadahkan kepalanya keatas saat merasa bahunya di tepuk seseorang.

"Junsu sedang tidak masuk jika kau menanyakan kenapa aku tidak pergi dengannya." Changmin seakan mengerti sikap Sungmin yang tak kunjung mengiyakan ajakannya. Sungmin sendiri merasa salah tingkah saat namja di depannya tersebut seakan bisa membaca pikirannya. Biasanya memang Changmin akan pergi ke perpus dengan Jungsu.

"a-ah, baiklah. " sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan di sisi Changmin.

.

.

.

"kau tidak serius kan ?"Sungmin setengah berbisik pada Changmin yang sedang sibuk mencari buku yang ia inginkan. Mereka tengah berjalan di antara rak-rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan.

"he? Serius apa ? " kening Changmin berkerut membentuk persimpangan.

"apa yang kau katakan pada kyunnie hyung" Changmin mengangguk mengerti lalu menarik tangan Sungmin untuk duduk di sebuah bangku bersekat disana.

"soal itu aku serius.." Changmin menatap mata Foxy itu dalam. ingin menunjukkan kesungguhanya pada Sungmin.

"tapi.. kau tidak bisa terus begini min-ah.." Sungmin menunduk. Merasa bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana pada Changmin.

"awalnya kalian dijodohkan bukan ? itu artinya sebelumnya kau tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Kalaupun sekarang kau dekat dengannya , mungkin itu karena kau butuh sosok yang selalu ada disampingmu untuk menggantikanku. Aku masih mencintaimu min-hyung, tidak bisakah kau melihat itu?" Changmin menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Berharap Namja imut itu mau memberikan sedikit kesempatan padanya.

"tapi ini salah min-ah , aku sekarang adalah kekasih Kyuhyun hyung, tak seharusnya menerima cinta namja lain."

Changmin menggeleng pelan lalu kembali menatap Sungmin yang tengah menunduk."apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku? "

"Changmin-ah, kita sudah selesai. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari aku. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menyakiti Kyuhyun. aku mencintainya- "

"tapi aku mencintaimu mimin chagi ! tidakkah kau tau jika yang ku inginkan hanya dirimu ? " Sungmin tersentak . wajah Changmin terlihat geram menahan amarah.

"apa aku salah mencoba meraih kembali orang yang ku cintai ? apa aku salah memperbaiki kesalah-pahaman kita dimasa lalu ? Demi tuhan Lee Sungmin ! aku hanya mencintaimu ! aku bertahan meski aku tau kau sekarang telah dijodohkan dengan orang lain! tapi aku masih tetap ingin mendapatkan hati mu kembali apapun yang terjadi. Apa hyung tau bagaimana sakitnya aku? Dan sekarang, hyung malah mematahkan semangatku bahkan menyuruhku menghapus rasa cinta ku, melenyapkan rasa yang ku miliki ? kau egois hyung ! sangat egois !"

Sungmin menunduk dalam diam setelah kepergian Changmin. Terdengar cibiran beberapa orang yang merasa kegiatannya terganggu akibat insiden keributan tersebut , tapi Sungmin tak peduli, ia masih setia dengan sikap diamnya di bangku itu. perkataan Changmin kembali terngiang di benaknya. Seegois itukah dirinya? Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun ? namja itu pasti juga akan merasakan sakit jika ia masih membiarkan Changmin mendekatinya bukan?

.

.

.

.

"jalankan sesuai perintahku " gadis cantik itu duduk menyilangkan kakinya sembari menyesap sebatang rokok. Pandangannya tertuju pada satu sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"aku ingin menjalankannya sesuai skenario ku seohyun-ssi.." sosok itu menatap balik seohyun . pandangannya datar.

Seohyun tampak geram. Orang dihadapannya ini benar-benar keras kepala. Kalau saja ia bukan sosok penting untuk mempermudah usahanya merebut Kyuhyun, Seohyun tak akan mau berurusan dengan sosok yang ia anggap menyebalkan itu.

"tapi kita sudah sepakat bukan?" Seohyun menahan nada bicaranya. Tak dipungkiri gadis cantik itu sedang menahan amarah.

"aku tak peduli. Aku akan tetap menggunakan skenario ku. Kau tenang saja, hasilnya akan tetap sama untukmu, walau buruanmu itu akan sedikit lecet,hahaha" tawa itu menggema seiring berlalunya sosok itu dari sana.

Seohyun mendengus. Walau sedikit tak rela, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sosok itu memang nyatanya memiliki kekuatan yang akan mempermudah jalannya. Wanita angkuh itu lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya ,

"eonnie,temani aku diisini. Bar biasa.. ya ya ya, terserahmu saja" ia melempar ponselnya asal setelah memutus panggilan itu, lalu kembali menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak tampan dengan stelan jas putih dengan sedikit aksen hitam di kerahnya. Ia memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tersenyum sumringah ketika ujung matanya melihat sebuah cincin yang kini telah melingkar di jari manisnya.

CKLEK

Pintu toilet itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja bermata sipit yang memiliki ukuran kepala di atas rata-rata.

"lama sekali. Ku kira kau sedang bermain solo disini ,kekeke~" Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya mendelik. Hyung kura-kuranya ini kadang-kadang tak tau situasi.

"cih. Memangnya kau hyung, selalu horny kapan dan dimana saja" yang disinggung justru semakin terkekeh.

"ya..siapa tau saja kau tengah 'ON' karna melihat tunanganmu yang saat ini tampak mempesona itu" Yesung menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding toilet yang berada di samping pintu masuk.

"ming ku memang selalu mempesona hyung, dan sekarng dia resmi milikku"

"a..a.a.. belum resmi sebelum cincin itu kau ganti dengan cincin pernikahan kalian" Yesung menggeleng sebagai respon tak setuju dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"setidaknya status hubungan kami sudah meningkat dari sebelumnya.." Kyuhyun membenarkan tatanan rambutnya sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu di ikuti Yesung di belakangnya. Langkahnya Kyuhyun berhenti di samping sosok manis yang juga mengenakan pakaian yang senada dengannya. Direngkuhnya pinggang sosok manis tersebut hingga membuat empunya memekik kaget.

"YA ! kau membuatku terkejut hyung !" Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh sebagai respon.

"aku hanya ingin memeluk tunanganku saja kok. . lihat, semua orang bahkan tersenyum melihat kita. Kenapa kau jadi marah minimin chagi?" Sungmin mengendarkan pandangannya lalu cepat-cepat menunduk lagi dengan tambahan rona merah di pipi begitu menyadari mereka kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu undangan di pesta pertunangan mereka. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat dirinya yang diperlakukan seintim itu oleh Kyuhyun.

"malu eoh ? kekeke~ kau ini ming, selalu sa- "

"hai min hyung " ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh sapaan seorang namja tinggi yang kehadirannya sangat tak ia harapkan.

"e-eh, Changmin-ah , kau datang rupanya .." Sungmin mendongak menatap Changmin. Sedikit melirik ke arah Kyuhyun untuk mengetahui respon dari namja yang telah resmi mengikatnya itu.

"tentu , kau- tampak sangat manis dengan jas itu hyung. Seperti malaikat, sayang yang mendampinginya ber-aura gelap." Changmin berujar enteng. Tidak peduli dengan Kyuhyun yang nampak mengepalkan tangannya.

"kau harusnya memberikan selamat pada kami" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringai andalannya. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan terbawa emosi pada Sungmin.

"untuk apa? tak ada yang perlu diberi selamat. Toh aku yakin sebentar lagi kalian akan berakhir. Nah , min hyung , aku menemui Chullie eomma dlu ne? Annyeong..."

"Brengsek !" Kyuhyun menggumam dengan nada rendah namun justru semakin membuat kemarahannya terlihat jelas.

"hyung~" Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terkepal.

"jauhi dia min. Aku tak mau kau dekat-dekat dengan tiang itu " Sungmin mengangguk meski sebenarnya ia tak bisa memastikan hal itu mengingat Changmin yang semakin gencar mendekatinya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah berbaring di ranjang Kyuhyun. setelah acara pertunangan yang di adakan di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Cho selesai, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke kamarnya.

"saranghae ming..." Kyuhyun berbaring terlentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Sungmin memperhatikan namja itu dalam. menerka apa maksud sebenarnya dari kalimat itu, karna ia tau ungkapan sayang itu berbeda dari biasanya, dan Sungmin sadar itu.

"nado hyung. Aku mencintaimu,dan kau hanya perlu percaya itu" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin, terdiam beberapa saat lalu tersenyum.

SRET

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan beralih menindih tubuh Sungmin. Hembusan nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa wajah Sungmin dan anehnya namja imut itu tak protes sama sekali seperti biasanya.

Perlahan Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika wajah Kyuhyun semakin dekat. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian bibir itu benar-benar menyatu. Kyuhyun bergerak dengan begitu lembut, seolah menegaskan betapa besar rasa cintanya pada namja manis tersebut. Sungmin yang biasanya pasif kini mulai ikut menggerakan bibirnya mengulum bibir bawah Kyuhyun. pagutan itu perlahan berubah semakin panas dan menuntut. Lidah Kyuhyun bahkan kini ikut menjelajahi isi rongga mulut Sungmin. Membelai langit-langitnya hingga membuat Sungmin melenguh nikmat.

"enggghh~" Ciuman Kyuhyun semakin dalam menghantarkan getaran nikmat di sekujur tubuh Sungmin hingga kecipak suara pagutan tersebut mengalun begitu jelas dalam ruangan itu. lelehan saliva terlihat jelas mengalir turun ke leher putih bak porselen Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun bergerak turun untuk menyesap cairan itu. di kecup dan di jilatnya leher puth sungmin, meninggalkan sebuah spot merah tanda kepemilikannya disana.

Sungmin sudah pasrah, ia tak akan menolak kali ini jika Kyuhyun menginginkannya. Tapi niat itu buyar ketika merasakan kecupan lembut di keningnya. Mata foxy itu terbuka, melihat ekspresi namja yang tengah mengecup keningnya itu.

Hazel Kyuhyun bertemu dengan binar foxy itu. ia tersenyum lalu kembali ke posisi berbaringnya di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin memiringkan wajahnya " hyung?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

"saranghae minimin , jeongmal saranghae. " Sungmin tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"keke~ aku tau hyung pabbo ! aku bahkan lebih mencintai mu. " Kyuhyun tergelak. Namja manisnya itu ternya sekarang sudah tak se-pasif dan sepolos dulu dalam menanggapi ungkapan cintanya.

"kau harus berjanji memberiku anak-anak yang lucu nanti min. Agar kerajaan impianku semakin lengkap dengan malaikat-malaikat lucu yang mewarisi keimutan mu"

"JANGAN BAHAS ITU ! aku malu hyung~~" Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"tapi kau janji akan memberikanku anak kan?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menjauhkan sedikit badanya agar bisa bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja, tidak diberipun kau akan terus memaksa kyunnie~~ tapi, kau mau berapa?"

Kyuhyun tersentak lalu menyunggingkan seringainya " dua puluh lima? "

"MWO? shireo !" Sungmin bergidik, apa Kyuhyun berpikir dia kucing yang bisa beranak(?) sebanyak itu?

"keke~ baiklah , bagaimana kalau lima?" Sungmin menggeleng lagi

"dua atau tidak sama sekali !"

"Baiklah... "

.

.

.

.

dua namja cantik itu mengulas senyum tulus begitu melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

"mereka sangat manis ... " Leeteuk berguman lirih sekaligus terharu.

"ne, aku harap mereka akan bahagia selamanya. Dan impian mereka akan terwujud secepatnya. Hah.. Sungmin ku sudah besar sekarang"

Leeteuk berbalik menatap wajah sendu Heechull ,perlahan ditutupnya pintu kamar sang putra lalu bergerak mendekap tubuh ramping calon besannya itu.

"Kyuhyun pasti bisa membahagiakannya..jangan khawatir chullie-ah " Heechull mengangguk. Ia memang tau bagaimana besarnya rasa cinta Kyuhyun pada putranya.

"ne.. aku tau. Aku hanya merasa terlalu bahagia. " Leetuek tersenyum hingga menampilkan dimple-nya.

"kau seperti bukan Heechul yang ku kenal saja. Kekeke~ " Heechul merengut tak suka

"memangnya aku tak boleh sedih , Tsk~ dasar nenek tua !" Heechul berjalan meninggalkan Leeteuk yang kini malah geleng-geleng kepala. Tak sadar kah ia bahwa dirinya pun akan menjdi nenek tua? Ckck. Itu Maling teriak maling.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang berada di rumah Hyukjae dengan Donghae dan Ryeowook. Tujuan awalnya adalah untuk menjenguk Hyukjae yang sedang sakit. Tapi ketika mereka datang, ternyata orang yang mereka khawatirkan sedang sakit malah asyik makan pisang sembari memainkan video game.

"YA ! bukannya kau sedang sakit hyuk, kenapa malah asyik bermain game begini? Tau begini lebih baik tadi aku langsung mengajak minnie kencan saja dari pada mengunjungi monyet licik sepertimu" Donghae mencibir dengan tampang ikannya(?)

"hehe, hanya demam biasa. Lagipula aku bosan kalau hanya berbaring. Wahh..rupanya uri sungmin datang juga eoh? Gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkan ku minnie chagi~~" Hyukjae beranjak lalu memeluk Sungmin yang masih memasang tampak cengo' dari tadi. Padahal ia sudah sangat khawatir terhadap namja yang ia anggap hyung itu..

"N-ne ..a-hyung le-pass se-sak " dekapan Hyukjae yang erat itu kontan saja membuat Sungmin merasa kesulitan bernapas.

"ah.. mianhae minnie. Nah, ayo sini duduk. Kebetulan aku sangat lapar, minnie mau kan menyuapi hyung ?" Hyukjae memasang tampang semelas mungkin, berharap Sungmin mau menyuapinya. Lumayan, kesempatan dalam ~

"cih.. memangnya kau tak bisa makan sendiri? Dasar monyet licik !" Ryeowook ikut menyela. Matanya seakan iritasi melihat Hyukjae bermanja-manja ria kepada sepupu manisnya.

"Ya Kim Ryeowook! Panggil aku hyung , dasar kurang ajar" Hyukjae memelototkan matanya, berusaha terlihat garang di depan Ryeowook namun justru membuat Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"buahahaha.. kau. .matamu nyuk..hahaha, benar-benar seperti monyet !"

BUGH

"diam kau ikan ! min, lihat, Wookie dan Donghae nappeun!" Hyukjae beringsut memeluk pinggang Sungmin lagi. Berkelakuan layaknya anak kecil yang tengah mengadu pada ibunya.

"ishh.. Hae hyung, Wookie, jangan menggoda Hyukie hyung lagi. Dia kan sedang sakit " Ryeowook yang mendengar itu hanya dapat mendengus kesal, sedangkan Hyukjae nampak terkikik sambil mehrong :p

"untung maknae setan itu sedng tidak ada, kalau sampai dia tau tunangannya di peluk oleh monyet mesum sepertimu, ku pastikan kau akan di cekiknya" Donghae berujar sambil memakan buah apel yang tadi ia bawa untuk Hyukjae.

"bicara soal maknae setan itu, dia kemana min? Bukannya biasanya evil itu kan membuntutimu kemanapun kau pergi heh?" Sungmin mengerucut imut, tak senang kekasih hatinya dari tadi di katai setan dari tadi.

"ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi.." guman Sungmin lirih.

In other place

"cepat katakan apa mau mu " nada penuh ketidak-sabaran itu terlontar dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun pada namja yang sedang duduk sembari menyesap cairan hitam pekat di depannya. 30 menit yang lalu ia menerima sebuah pesan yang menyuruhnya datang ke Blue Cafe dan sudah 10 menit mereka terdiam di posisinya masing-masing. Kalau saja orang ini tak menyertakan nama Sungmin sebagai topik yang akan dibicarakan, mungkin Kyuhyun tak akan mau meladeni namja aneh ini.

"tak sabar eoh? Baiklah, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Aku ingin kau melepas Sungmin, jangan dekati dia lagi karena aku hanya akan menjadikannya milikku. Aku mencintainya.."

Kyuhyun mendelik. Apa-apaan orang ini, bahkan mereka terhitung baru bertemu 2 kali sebelum ini, itu pun tak sengaja. Lalu kenapa orang ini lantas dengan lancangnya menyuruhnya melepas sang kekasih hati?

"apa hak mu melarangku? Bahkan kami telah bertunangan.." Smirk andalan itu tersungging di bibir kissable Kyuhyun.

"aku tak peduli. Bahkan jika kalian menikah pun aku akan tetap merebutnya. Hah~ tak ada gunanya berbicara lama-lama dengan mu, aku harus pergi sekarang dan ku harap kau bisa mencerna perkataanku" namja itu berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun dengan arogannya. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang tengah menahan luapan emosi yang seolah membuncah.

"Brengsek!" setelah puas mengumpat, Kyuhyun keluar dari cafe itu dan berjalan di trotoar. Ia memang sedang tak membawa mobil hari ini. Karena masih kesal , ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebelum menyetop taxi.

BUGH

Kyuhyun sedikit oleng kebelakang. Barusan tubuhnya bertabrakan denga tubuh lain. Ia mendongak untuk meminta maaf namun urung begitu tau siapa orang yang ditabraknya.

"kau/kau?" ucap mereka bersamaan

"Tsk~ tak ku sangka tiang listri seperti mu berkeliaran disini. " Kyuhyun mencibir

"aku hanya sedang mencari makan di daerah sini. Loh, mana mimin chagi? Kau tak bersamanya?" Namja itu celingak-celinguk mencari sosok namja manis yang biasanya selalu di kawal oleh Kyuhyun.

"YA ! jangan panggil dia dengan sebutan itu Shim Changmin ! dia milikku " Changmin mendengus kesal mendengar betapa possesifnya namja saingannya itu.

"tapi aku juga pacarnya !" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. Menatap Changmin dari atas hingga bawah

"kau ini punya otak tidak sih? Kau hanya mantannya Shim ! jangan menyebutnya sebagai kekasihmu"

"wae? Aku mencintainya. Akan ku buat dia berpaling dari mu. Lalu aku akan menikahinya dan memiliki 30 anak dengannya, hehehe" Changmin nyengir membayangkan impiannya hidup bahagia dengan Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya melotot melihatnya. Inilah susahnya mempunyai kekasih yang memiliki pesona luar biasa seperti Sungmin. Banyak namja yang mengantri untuk merebutnya !

"YA ! jaga ucapanmu ! kau pikir Sungmin kucing kau suru melahirkan 30 anak? Andwae! Dia hanya akan melahirkan anakku " bahkan kau juga dulu minta 25 anak darinya kyu oppa -_-!

" Ani ! dia hanya akan melahirkan anakku!" ujar Changmin tak mau kalah. Kyuhyun yang tengah geram pun maju lalu mencengkeram kerah maju Changmin.

"anakku !"

"anakku !" balas Changmin sengit.

"anakku tiang !"

"anakku evil !"

"YA !"

"YA !"

Kyuhyun dan Changmin kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas. Bagaimana tidak, mereka yang awalnya saling dorong-mendorong kini malah asyik bergelung di trotoar. Berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari beradu argument.

Mereka mungkin akan terus bergelung disana jika saja dering handphone Kyuhyun tak mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

PIP

"Wae Hae hyung?" Kyuhyun agak sebal juga mengetahui jika yang menelponnya adalah hyung ikannya itu. padahal dia sedikit lagi dapat menakhlukan rival tiangnya itu.

"MWO? Su-Sungmin... " wajah Kyuhyun mendadak pias. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar. Bahkan rasanya ia tak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Changmin yang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengerutkan kening. Padahal baru saja namja evil itu begitu menggebu-gebu menyerangnya, lalu kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba mendadak pucat seperti itu? tak dipungkiri , ia pun merasakan sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi...

Tbc

* * *

Mian baru update chingudeul #bow

Chap ini adalah pembuka konflik yang sebenarnya, jadi kalau mau tau cobaan buat cinta Kyumin, tunggu chap depan ne?

yang kemaren ngira mingppa SMP, itu cuma flashback pas dia pacaran ma Changmin kok^^ mingppa kelas 2 SMA sekarang

Buat masalah FFn, moga semuanya baik-baik aja.

Sorry for typos. No edit !

Give me your review please^^


End file.
